


Draco Malfoy y el Primo Que Nunca Pidió (Muchas Gracias)

by nxngendorosu



Series: Hacerlo Todo Otra Vez [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pubertad, Puberty, Series Retold, Time Travel, Traducción, Translation, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxngendorosu/pseuds/nxngendorosu
Summary: No obstante, Draco tenía que preguntarse, por qué, en nombre de Merlín, siempre era su familia causando su perdición, como una estropeada versión de ese ridículo personaje muggle de navidad del cual Hermione le había hablado. ¿Por qué no podía ser, por una vez, un distante familiar Weasley descarriado, o, realmente, cualquiera que no compartiese lazo sanguíneo con él? Pero eso sería demasiado fácil, Draco dedujo, y si su vida era algo, pues era horriblemente difícil.Draco entra su tercer año en Hogwarts: Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, y si esperaba esta vez estar ya acostumbrado al drama y las conspiraciones en contra de su vida, estaba, tristemente, equivocado.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hacerlo Todo Otra Vez [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304507
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. La Problemática Familia de Draco y Nuevos Secretos Que Guardar.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Cousin He'd Never Asked for (Thank You Very Much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305386) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> ¡Hola de nuevo! Me siento muuy contenta de estar traduciendo esta tercera parte de la saga, muchas gracias por leer y ya saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o pensamiento que compartir conmigo, pueden dejarlo en lo comentarios. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, se les quiere un montón. ✿

Las vacaciones de verano de Draco fueron un poco mejores que las anteriores, aunque aún sería una exageración decir que las disfrutó. Su padre había dejado de comunicarse completamente con ambos él y su madre, lo que, a ojos de Draco, era una clara mejoría, pero no contribuía positivamente con la atmosfera en la mansión.

Y, a pesar de las promesas de Harry en King Cross antes de haberse despedido, había, una vez más, escuchado muy poco de su amigo. Parecía que  Weasley , un par de días luego del inicio de sus vacaciones, intentó llamar a Harry por el número  muggle que el otro chico les había dado, pero en su lugar se comunicó con los parientes de Harry y falló tan espectacularmente en dirigir la conversación que Hermione insistió en que ninguno de ellos debería intentarlo de nuevo. Draco estaba aliviado de no tener que lidiar con tecnología  muggle , pero también un tanto enojado con  Weasley por colapsar, sin importarle, el único canal de contacto que tenían disponible.

Hedwig pasaba por su casa de vez en cuando, aparentemente buscando contacto con Aquila, y una que otra vez, le entregaba una carta para Harry si regresaba. La primera había desaparecido sin ser respondida; la segunda había traído como respuesta una corta, precipitadamente garabateada nota explicando que los  muggles habían guardado bajo llave todas las cosas de la escuela de Harry, incluyendo sus utensilios de escritura, y que habían prohibido cualquier  forma de contacto con el mundo mágico.

_ Algunas veces me cuelo y entro a fuerzas al armario para poder hacer mi tarea o, en este caso, responder tu carta. Estoy bien, pero creo que es mejor que no me escribas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Si los Dursley se dan cuenta de que estoy recibiendo cartas me cortaran la cabeza. Lo siento. Te extraño. _

Draco había hecho otra excepción el día del cumpleaños de Harry, suponiendo que los obsequios contarían como necesidad. Su madre había salido al Callejón  Diagón con él, escogiendo ropa adecuada y dulces para su amigo, felizmente gastando los fondos Malfoy sin el consentimiento de su padre.

“El chico salvó tu vida,” había bufado. “Lo menos que podemos hacer es darle algo más que ponerse que aquellos  harapos que le proveen los  muggles .”

Su madre, en una evolución más que sorprendente para Draco, había adoptado cierto agrado hacia Harry. No solo lo ayudó a escoger sus regalos de cumpleaños, sino que también se sentó con Draco en algún punto de julio para tener una larga charla sobre el escape de Sirius Black de  Azkaban . Draco sabía que su primo había sido sentenciado a una vida en prisión por asesinato, al igual que su tía  Bellatrix y su esposo, pero se encontró un poco más que sorprendido al escuchar el trasfondo de la historia del hijo de su difunta tía-abuela Walburga.

“Sirius, como tu tía Andrómeda, fue desheredado precozmente,” su madre explicó con profundidad. “ Walburga no aprobaba de la compañía que mantenía, al igual que sus ideales – no tan distintos a tu padre y tú, la verdad.” añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. “Es intrigante cómo la historia se repite a veces.”

“Pero, si se estaba rebelando en contra del elitismo sangre pura,” Draco frunció el ceño. “¿Cómo es que terminó siendo un mortífago?”

“Eso no lo puedo responder, tesoro,” suspiró. “Ni tu padre ni yo supimos sobre su envolvimiento con el señor oscuro, aunque, eso sí, nadie nunca supo la identidad de cada uno de los mortífagos, excepto por el mismísimo señor oscuro. Después de todo, no era un pequeño club alegre con la lista de miembros pegada a la pared. La mayor parte del trabajo era elaborado bajo la mesa, y era más seguro para todos si tanta gente como fuese posible se mantenía en la oscuridad sobre sus propias alianzas.” Su tono era funcional, pero su expresión tensa mientras hablaba. “Aunque, lo que sí te puedo responder, es que hay una conexión entre Sirius y la familia Potter.”

“¿En serio?” Draco preguntó, atónito.

“Sí,” asintió. “Sirius y James Potter eran los mejores amigos durante sus días en la escuela y, por lo que sé, lo siguieron siendo hasta el día de la muerte de los Potter. Por lo cual la revelación de que Sirius había estado trabajando para el otro lado creó tanta conmoción.”

“¿Entonces era un espía, querrás decir?” Draco pinchó, sintiéndose enfermo con cada minuto que pasaba.

“Se  asume que lo fue,” se  encogió de hombros. “Desearía poder darte más detalles, cariño, pero no los tengo.”

“¿Crees que haya tenido que ver con la muerte de los padres de Harry?” Draco murmuró, inseguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta.

“Hay muchas probabilidades de que así fuese,” dijo ella con simpleza.

“Oh, Merlín,”  susurró , tomando una respiración profunda. “¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?” preguntó finalmente.

“Porque,” su madre dijo suavemente. “hay una posibilidad de que Harry esté en peligro si Sirius se cruza en su camino, y no solo le tienes una deuda de vida, pero sé que nunca te perdonarías si algo le pasara a tu amigo y tú hubieses podido prevenirlo. Así que quiero que estés consciente del riesgo.” Draco no podía encontrar su voz para dar una respuesta, así que tan solo asintió. Su madre puso una mano gentil en su hombro en señal de consuelo. “También opino que no deberías comunicarle nada de esto a el propio Harry.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” Draco preguntó, su voz ahogada. “Prometí no mentirle ni esconderle nada luego de lo que pasó el curso pasado. ¡Tengo que decirle!”

“Draco,” dijo con gentileza. “Por favor, piénsalo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el chico ante semejante noticia? ¿Ante el conocimiento de que el criminal que podría estar involucrado en el asesinato de sus padres está corriendo libremente?”

Draco tragó saliva, el entendimiento  hundiéndose en su  estómago como un saco de piedras. 

“Haría algo estúpido,” Draco estuvo de acuerdo. “Siempre lo hace cuando está enojado.”

“De verdad pienso que, en este caso, es mejor que se mantenga en la ignorancia," afirmó. “Con un poco de suerte, el ministerio volverá a capturar a Sirius rápidamente, y él nunca se enterará. Con la información que tienes, serás capaz de velar por él.”

Draco asintió, cerrando sus manos en forma de puños. Se sentía extremadamente incómodo al saber que iba a tener que esconder otro secreto de Harry, pero también sabía que su madre tenía la razón y que era la mejor manera de proteger a su amigo. Y, ¿qué clase de Slytherin sería si no pudiese siquiera decir un par de mentiritas blancas para mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo?

No obstante, Draco tenía que preguntarse, por qué, en nombre de Merlín, siempre era  _ su  _ familia causando su perdición, como una estropeada versión de ese ridículo personaje  muggle de navidad del cual Hermione le había hablado. ¿Por qué no podía ser, por una vez, un distante familiar  Weasley descarriado, o, realmente, cualquiera que no compartiese lazo sanguíneo con él? Pero eso sería demasiado fácil, Draco dedujo, y si su vida era algo, pues  era horriblemente difícil. 

  


Fue en la primera semana de agosto que volvió a escuchar de Harry. Draco estaba confundido ante la repentina aparición de Hedwig en su habitación, a primera hora una mañana de sábado, aterrizando en su almohada y picándolo hasta que tomó la carta amarrada a su pata. La carta era corta, informándole que Harry se encontraba en el Caldero Chorreante. Su madre apenas habías sido capaz de convencerlo de desayunar antes de que él saltara en el flu para ir a verlo.

Harry estaba contentísimo de verlo, y luego de una sincera reunión, se retiraron hacia la habitación de Harry escaleras arriba en la taberna, Draco asegurándole a su madre que la vería abajo en el Flu de nuevo a las siete y media de la noche.

“Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?” Draco preguntó, por último, en la privacidad de cuarto de Harry. “¿Tu carta mencionaba algo sobre problemas con los  muggles ?”

“Oh, sí,” Harry asintió, luciendo avergonzado. “De cierto modo, inflé a mi tía.”

“¿Tú qué?” Draco preguntó, alzando las cejas en señal alarma.

“¡No era mi intención!” Harry enfatizó. “¡Fue un accidente!”

“¿Cómo inflas a tu tía  _ accidentalmente _ ?” Draco demandó, agitando la cabeza.

“Bueno, era una idiota,” Harry se encogió de hombros, con torpeza. “Dijo unas cosas sobre mi mamá y mi papá que me hicieron enojar mucho y, antes de poder darme cuenta, ella flotaba altísimo, por encima de Privet Drive.”

Los labios de Draco temblaron ante aquello, la imagen que esas palabras procuraban en su mente era demasiado entretenida.

“Pues, ¿supongo que se lo merecía?” musitó, tosiendo. “Aun así, ¿no te metiste en problemas con el ministerio? Sé que la magia accidental no es tan duramente sancionada como los hechizos voluntarios, pero igual, ya recibiste una advertencia el verano pasado por Dobby, ¿no?”

“Por más extraño que parezca, no fui sancionado,” Harry frunció el ceño. “ Fudge parecía más enojado por el hecho de que escapé que sobre la magia en sí.”

“¿Escapaste?” Draco preguntó bruscamente.

“Sí,” Harry pestañeó. “Así fue como llegué aquí.”

“¡Pensé que el ministro te había traído aquí!” Draco respondió. “¡¿Por qué demonios  huiste ?!”

Harry enrojeció ante aquello, jugueteando con el borde de su camiseta – una nueva que él le había enviado, Draco notó.

“Pensé que me iban a meter a la cárcel,” admitió suavemente. “Así que creí que sería mejor esconderme.”

“¿Entonces viniste al hostal mágico número uno en las islas británicas?” apuntó, alzando una ceja.

“Pues,” Harry hizo una mueca. “Fue el único lugar en el que pude pensar. Creí que me iban a expulsar definitivamente, así que no podía ir a Hogwarts. Deduje que, si iba a tu casa, tu padre me entregaría de una vez. Y los Weasleys no están en el país.”

Draco suspiró,  frotándose la frente con exasperación.

“Me alegro de que no haya pasado nada,” murmuró. “Eso fue peligroso, claro está. Pero tú nunca has tenido un sano sentido para el peligro, ¿o sí?”

Harry sonrió ante aquello. “ Fudge parecía pensar que me cruzaría  justo con ese prisionero que escapó hace poco. ¿Sirius Black?”

El corazón de Draco cayó al suelo ante la mención de aquel nombre saliendo de la boca de Harry.

“¿Verdad?” Draco preguntó, su voz neutral. “¿Por qué pensaría eso?”

“No lo sé,” Harry se encogió de hombros. “Supongo que el ministro está histérico  buscándolo .”

“Sí,” Draco confirmó. “Está por todos los periódicos.”

“Me pregunto cómo logró escaparse,” Harry musitó, su rostro pensativo. “Escuché que no había pasado nunca antes.”

“No,” Draco asintió. “Se supone que es imposible escurrirse por los  dementores – sus sensores son más agudos que los de magos, verás...”

“¿ Dementores ?” Harry preguntó, desconcertado.

“Los guardias de Azkaban,” Draco elaboró. “Son escalofriantes, claro está. Escuché que absorben la felicidad de todo lo que tienen cerca. Nunca me he cruzado con uno, afortunadamente, pero he escuchado historias...” Se estremeció, antes de agitar la cabeza. “Cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? No te he visto en tanto tiempo, no quiero hablar de asesinos fugitivos y dementores.”

Harry sonrió y asintió.

“¿Quieres ir al Callejón Diagón?” sugirió. “¡me vendría bien un helado donde Florean!”

Draco sonrió y siguió a Harry fuera de la habitación.

Draco pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Callejón  Diagón con Harry por las últimas tres semanas de vacaciones y era mucho más feliz por ello. Miraron con añoranza la recién lanzada Saeta de Fuego en  [ Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Lugares_ficticios_en_Harry_Potter#Art%C3%ADculos_de_Calidad_para_el_Quidditch) , mataron el tiempo viendo todos los cachivaches en  Gambol y Japes, comieron su peso en dulces en Florean Fortescue y compraron sus útiles escolares juntos. Era magnífico poder pasar todo aquel tiempo con Harry sin la interrupción de clases aburridas o complots malignos, u otros  Gryffindors siquiera. Por mucho que amase y apreciase a Hermione y tratase de declarar paz con  Weasley , era agradable tener la atención de Harry para él únicamente.

Se reunieron con ambos  Weasley y Hermione el día antes del comienzo del año escolar.

Los  Weasleys habían regresado de su viaje a Egipto una semana antes, luego de haber ganado un premio de lotería y gastarlo en visitar a su hijo mayor en el extranjero, y  Weasley no sabía de otro tema más que todo lo que había visto en el viaje. Draco pronto abandonó la conversación que él y Harry habían tenido, por una mucho más interesante con Hermione y su viaje a Francia.

Terminaron yendo al Negocio de Animales Mágicos juntos,  Weasley para hacer que chequearan a su rata ancestral y Hermione para comprar una lechuza con el dinero que sus padres le habían dado como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Aunque las cosas no salieron del todo bien – hubo una conmoción con un gato que perseguía a la enfermiza rata de  Weasley por toda la tienda, y cuando Hermione decidió adoptar exactamente a esa criatura en vez de una lechuza, la discusión entre los dos dueños de mascotas inició. Fue en ese punto que Draco se excusó por el día – aun sin evitar toparse con el resto de la familia  Weasley y pasando por la bizarra experiencia de ser tratado como un viejo amigo de la familia por los gemelos y el señor  Weasley , y ser mimado por la señora  Weasley .

Se encontraron nuevamente en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos la mañana siguiente. El padre de Draco, como era de esperarse, no se había molestado en acompañar a su esposa a dejar a su hijo, y la madre de Draco, por su cuenta, hizo un válido intento por tener una conversación civil con el señor y la señora Weasley. A fin de cuentas, Draco estaba de buen humor cuando se despidieron y entraron al tren para su viaje – pero eso fue hasta que Harry demandó hablarles en privado, e involuntariamente desestimó a una gruñona Ginny desde su grupo, para poder ir en búsqueda de un nuevo compartimiento. Lo único que encontraron fue uno ocupado exclusivamente por un hombre dormido cuyos ropajes lucían mucho más raídos que aquellos heredados por Harry de su primo.

“¿Quién creen que sea?” preguntó  Weasley mientras se sentaban junto a él, observando al hombre detenidamente en busca de cualquier señal de conciencia.

“Profesor R. J. Lupin,” susurró Hermione, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño en su dirección, confundido.

“¿Cómo sabes eso?”  Weasley demandó.

“Está en su  maletín ,” Hermione respondió, apuntando a una placa improvisada en el equipaje guardado.

“¿Qué enseñará?” musitó  Weasley .

“Defensa contra las artes oscuras, obviamente,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “No hay otra posición disponible, ¿o sí?”

“Eso no importa ahora,” murmuró Harry, haciendo que la atención de todos volviese hacia él. “Ron, sin querer escuché a tus padres discutir la otra noche en el Caldero Chorreante, y parece que... Bueno, parece que Sirius Black, el asesino en fuga, ¡está buscándome a mí!” los demás tan solo miraron a Harry, estupefactos – o, al menos así lucían  Weasley y Hermione. Draco, por su parte, estaba simplemente horrorizado. “Parece que piensa que asesinarme traerá de vuelta a Voldemort-” los tres se estremecieron ante la mención de aquel nombre, y Harry los ignoró, haciendo presión, “-al poder, o algo desquiciado como eso. La madre de Ron no quería asustarme, pero su padre insistió en que necesito saber para que así no – pues, para que así no hagamos nada irresponsable. Que no vayamos por ahí buscando a Black, aunque no tengo idea de por qué piensa que haríamos algo tan estúpido...”

Draco tomó una respiración temblorosa, llenando sus pulmones de aire otra vez. Así que, después de todo, Harry no sabía de la conexión entre Black y sus padres. Eso era algo, asumió.

“¿Sirius Black escapó para ir tras de  _ ti _ ?” Hermione susurró, bajando las manos de su boca, donde las había colocado en asombro ante las palabras de Harry. “Oh, Harry... Tendrás que ser muy, muy cuidadoso. No vayas en busca de problemas,  Harry... ”

“Yo no voy buscando problemas,” Harry protestó, ofendido. “Los problemas usualmente me encuentran a  _ mí _ .”

“¿Qué tan tonto tendría que ser Harry, para salir a buscar a un loco que lo quiere matar?” Weasley murmuró, su voz inestable – prueba de que él, también, era inconsciente de la conexión de Black con Harry, a pesar del conocimiento que sus padres obviamente portaban. Aunque, Draco dedujo, de Weasley haberlo sabido, le hubiese dicho a Harry inmediatamente. No desperdiciaría un momento en pensar sobre lo que aquella información le haría a su amigo.

“El señor  Weasley tan solo quería asegurarse de que estés preparado, supongo,” Draco habló finalmente, atrapando la mirada de Harry. “Y creo que está en lo correcto. Necesitamos ser extremadamente cautelosos.”

“Pero atraparán a Black, ¿cierto?” Hermione dijo ansiosamente. “Me refiero, tienen a todos los  muggles buscándolo también...”

“¿Qué es ese ruido?” interrumpió  Weasley la discusión, y una búsqueda por el agudo silbido se produjo, lo cual hizo surgir un  chivatoscopio que Harry aparentemente había recibido de parte de  Weasley por su cumpleaños y desprendía una ruidosa alarma, girando y brillando en la palma de Harry. Draco inmediatamente miró al maestro dormido, recuerdos de  Quirrel viniendo devuelta hacia él mientras escaneaba de cerca al hombre acostado. Mientras tanto,  Weasley , explicaba que el producto era una baratija, así que le restó importancia a todo el asunto y el  chivatoscopio fue colocado nuevamente en el baúl de Harry, envuelto en un par de calcetines viejos.

“Podemos hacer que lo chequeen en  Hogsmeade ,”  Weasley sugirió, y hubo una posterior discusión sobre la villa mágica al otro lado del lago de Hogwarts, que fue entretenida hasta que Harry reveló que los  muggles no habían firmado su planilla de autorización y, por lo tanto, no se le permitiría ir a los viajes con ellos.  Weasley protestó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo planes para colar a Harry fuera de la escuela, a lo que ambos Hermione y Draco se negaron inmediatamente.

“Acabamos de discutir sobre el peligro en el que está Harry,  Weasley ,” Draco siseó. “¡¿de verdad serías tan denso como para exponerlo sin protección a un asesino demente solo por un par de dulces de  Honeydukes ?!”

El temperamento de  Weasley estalló ante aquello, así que fulminó a Draco mientras escupía: “Black no se atreverá a atacarlo si estamos  _ nosotros  _ con él-”

“Ron, asesinó a un montón de gente en una calle abarrotada,” Hermione soltó, tan ferozmente como Draco. “¿En verdad piensas que se va a abstener de atacar a Harry solo porque estamos  _ nosotros  _ ahí?”

“¡Sí!” Draco estuvo de acuerdo. “Por mucho que quisiera que Harry esté ahí con nosotros, sería estúpido arriesgarnos por-”

Y hasta ese punto llegó la discusión, pues Hermione, pasando desapercibida por los demás, soltó a su gato de su jaula.  Crookshanks utilizó su recién adquirida libertad para saltar hacia la rata de  Weasley , empujando su vagón al caos y a ambos  Weasley y Hermione a una batalla de gritos por sus mascotas. Aquila y Hedwig, quienes habían estado durmiendo en sus respectivas jaulas, ululaban con indignación ante el ruido, lo que hizo que Draco le sonriera a Harry, quien devolvió la expresión tímidamente.

“Escucha, Harry,” murmuró, bajo la cobertura de la discusión de sus amigos. “Sé que estás molesto por no poder ir, y yo de verdad  esperaba que pudieras, pero solo quiero que estés a salvo.”

“Lo sé,” Harry suspiró, pero se abstuvo de decir otra palabra cuando el profesor Lupin se agitó en medio de su sueño, efectivamente callando a Hermione y a  Weasley .

El resto del viaje hacia la escuela procedió con normalidad después - no más discusiones sobre Black,  Hogsmeade o mascotas fueron iniciadas, y comieron pacíficamente un pastel de calabaza que compraron en el carrito, conversando sobre esto y aquello. Lupin continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, y hasta era útil en su estado inconsciente para mantener a  Nott , Crabbe y  Goyle fuera de su compartimiento con su sola presencia.

Todo se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que, cerca del final de su viaje, el tren desaceleró  de repente , y frenó abruptamente, apagando las  lámparas y dejándolos en total oscuridad. Los dedos de Hermione se colgaron del codo de Draco instintivamente.

“¿Qué está pasando?”  Weasley preguntó.

“¡ Ouch ! ¡Ron, ese era mi pie!”

“¿Creen que se descompuso?”

“No sé...”

Entonces  Weasley se pegó a la ventana de vidrio, mirando hacia afuera y anunciando, con ligera histeria en su voz, que algo se movía. Sin pensar claramente, Draco tanteaba, intentando buscar a Harry en la oscuridad. Encontró su rodilla, y Harry cubrió la mano de Draco con la suya propia en un gesto de seguridad mientras escuchaban cómo se abrían las puertas del compartimiento.

Longbottom entró, tropezándose con las piernas de Harry y rompiendo su conexión, seguido por Ginny, y, ante el caos del  movimiento y personas  tambaleándose en la oscuridad,  Lupin despertó. 

“¡Silencio!” demandó en voz ronca y, poco después, encendió una flama mágica como fuente de iluminación. Draco se reprimió internamente por no haberlo pensado antes. “Quédense en donde están,” instruyó, levantándose, pero en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se deslizó para abrirse una vez más.

Reveló una esbelta figura encapuchada, inhumana en su postura e inquietante de una forma que ponía de punta los cabellos del cuello de Draco. Extendió una mano de dedos largos hacia ellos, su piel gris y viscosa, y Draco se movió lejos de ella instintivamente, chocando con Hermione. La mano se retiró una vez más y la criatura tomó una larga, temblorosa respiración, haciendo que Draco se sintiera totalmente frío, como si la calidez hubiese sido extraída de la habitación con un solo respiro. Hermione aún seguía aferrándose a su brazo, pero Draco no podía sentir el calor de sus dedos, o su cuerpo presionado junto al de él. El frío parecía estar  _ empapándolo _ , llenando su pecho y expandiéndose por sus venas. Draco se estremeció, y ecos débiles colmaban su cabeza – el crujido de páginas siendo rayadas por una pluma, el sobrecogedor sentimiento de pánico. Pisadas húmedas sobre piso de piedra, y Harry gritando.

Inmediatamente miró al otro chico, pero Harry estaba en su asiento, silencioso y pálido. No lucía bien, Draco se fijó - su respiración era dispareja y se veía, de alguna manera, enfermo y débil. Entonces,  de repente , sus ojos cayeron y se hundió en el piso, como una marioneta cuyos hilos fueron cortados. Fue suficiente para sacar a Draco de su estupor.

“¡Harry!” jadeó, intentando alcanzarlo, al mismo tiempo en que el profesor  Lupin llamó: “¡Ninguno de nosotros está escondiendo a Sirius Black bajo nuestras túnicas! ¡Vete!” Cuando la criatura siguió sin moverse, la apuntó con su varita y gritó: “¡ _ Expecto  _ _ Patronum _ !” un lobo borroso salto de su varita, emanando luz y calidez, persiguiendo a la criatura fuera del compartimiento. La puerta cayó cerrada tras él con un traqueteo, el cual fue anormalmente ruidoso ante la previa quietud.

“¡Harry!” Draco respiró, apartando su brazo del agarre de Hermione y deslizándose fuera de su asiento y hacia su amigo. Harry no reaccionó al Draco agarrar sus hombros,  sacudiéndolo . “¡Harry!”

“¿Qué le pasó a él?”  Weasley demandó, moviéndose desde  atrás de ellos.

“No sé,” Draco susurró. “Solo se desmayó.” Sacudió a Harry una vez más, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y finalmente, el otro chico se movió. “¡Harry!” llamaba, y los ojos verdes pestañearon y se abrieron tras esos sucios lentes. “Harry, ¿me puedes escuchar?”

Finalmente cruzó su mirada con la de Draco, y el reconocimiento afiló su rostro.

“¿Q-qué pasó?” murmuró enderezándose, eludiendo la mano de Draco en el proceso. “¿Dónde está esa – esa cosa? ¿Quién gritó?”

“Nadie gritó,” Weasley notó con nerviosismo.

Harry se fijó en el compartimiento, toda la atención aún en él, sus ojos verdes brillando con temor y confusión.

“Pero escuché gritos,” insistió.

“Igual yo,” Draco confirmó, sintiendo las miradas quemando en él ahora, aunque no se volteó a corresponderlas, su atención aun en Harry. “Pero creo que estaba todo en mi cabeza.”

Un fuerte chasquido rompió el silencio y dirigió la atención de todos hacia  Lupin , quien había producido una barra de chocolate y estaba  rompiéndola en generosos pedazos.

“Toma,” dijo, tendiéndole el trozo más grande a Harry y distribuyendo el resto entre los demás ocupantes del compartimiento. Draco frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el suyo, observándolo sin comprender. “Cómanlo. Ayudará.”

“¿Qué era esa cosa?” Harry le preguntó a Lupin, aun sonando tembloroso.

“Un  dementor ,” explicó  Lupin . “Uno de los  dementores de  Azkaban .” el entendimiento creció en Draco, y tomó su lugar entre Ginny y Hermione nuevamente. “Coman,”  Lupin repitió. “Ayudará. Necesito hablar con el conductor,  discúlpenme ...”

Abandonó el compartimiento, dejando un estupefacto silencio a su paso. Nadie tocó el chocolate.

“¿Seguro de que estás bien, Harry?” Hermione pregunto con angustia.

“No lo entiendo... ¿Qué pasó?” Harry preguntó.

Weasley intentó dar un poco estructurado y duramente entendible recuento de los hechos, pero Draco no fue capaz de prestar la suficiente atención como para escuchar, su mente completamente enfocada en Harry. El otro chico estaba empapado, algo que no había notado en medio de su pánico, y sus manos parecían seguir temblando mientras se apartaba el cabello mojado de la frente. Draco se sentía inestable, pero ninguno de ellos parecía haber sido afectado tan fuertemente por la presencia de los dementores como Harry, y la preocupación por su amigo se aferró al pecho de Draco como un escarabato al oro.

Harry parecía estar pensando algo similar, pues preguntó, un tanto torpe: “Pero ninguno de ustedes – tú sabes...”

“No,” Dijo  Weasley , observando a Harry con angustia. “Aunque Ginny temblaba como loca...”

El rostro de Harry, aun privado de cualquier color, ganó un tanto de rubor ante aquellas palabras, aunque Draco sabía que era un signo de vergüenza antes  que de salud.

Lupin regresó en ese punto. Miró a los chicos con una pequeña sonrisa y notó: “No he envenenado ese chocolate, saben...”

Fue entonces que todos ellos mordisquearon sus piezas con indecisión, y Draco, con un último vistazo a Harry, tomó un mordisco también. El calor se esparció por él inmediatamente, y soltó un suave suspiro de alivio.

“Estaremos en Hogwarts en diez minutos,” anunció el maestro, antes de girarse hacia Harry. “¿Estás bien, Harry?”

“Bien,” murmuró Harry, estremeciéndose de la  vergüenza .

Pasaron el resto del viaje casi en silencio absoluto.

  


Tan pronto como llegaron a la entrada del castillo, fueron llamados por la profesora McGonagall.

“¡Potter! ¡ Granger ! ¡ Malfoy ! ¡Los necesito a ustedes tres en mi oficina!” los chicos se giraron a ella alarmados, y  Weasley los miró a los tres con confusión. “No hay necesidad de lucir tan preocupados,” dijo impaciente. “Solo quiero hablar con ustedes en mi oficina. ¡No se detenga, siga caminando, Weasley!”

Weasley lucía un poco ofendido ante la exclusión, pero igualmente se encaminó hacia el gran salón como le fue instruido, mientras Harry, Hermione y Draco seguían a  McGonagall hacia el corredor de transfiguraciones. Ellos intercambiaron miradas de confusión - Draco no podía explicarse exactamente qué podría estar pasando, sin mencionar por qué había sido  _ él  _ llamado junto a sus amigos Gryffindor por la cabecilla de su casa. Claro,  McGonagall era la subdirectora y, debido a la amistad de Draco con Harry, siempre había tenido cierto interés en él, pero igual, el maestro responsable por él seguía siendo  Snape .

Aunque un poco de esa confusión se aclaró, cuando llegaron a la oficina de  McGonagall y encontraron a ambos  Snape y  Madam Pomfrey esperando por ellos.

“El profesor  Lupin mandó una lechuza antes diciendo que te enfermaste en el tren, Potter,”  McGonagall anunció, y  Madam Pomfrey caminó hacia él vigorosamente. Harry se ruborizó en un tono rojo oscuro.

“Estoy bien,” protestó. “No necesito nada-”

“Colocar  dementores en la escuela,” la enfermera murmuró, ignorándolo y echando su cabello hacia atrás para sentir su frente. “Él no será el primero en colapsar. Sí, está todo sudoroso. Cosas terribles, es lo que son, y el efecto que tienen en las personas que ya de por sí son delicadas-”

“¡No soy delicado!” Harry sostuvo.

“Claro que no lo eres,” le indicó, tomándole el pulso.

Luego de una pequeña discusión, Harry asegurándoles que se sentía  _ perfectamente  _ y que el profesor  Lupin ya le había dado un poco de chocolate, estuvieron de acuerdo con que ya estaba en buenas condiciones para unirse a los demás en el festín.

“Muy bien,” dijo la profesora  McGonagall . “Ten la gentileza de esperar afuera mientras converso rápidamente con la señorita  Granger y el señor Malfoy sobre sus cronogramas, entonces podremos ir al festín juntos.”

Draco frunció el ceño, dándole una intermitente mirada al profesor  Snape mientras el chico se marchaba. El cabecilla de su casa lucía indiferente. Finalmente, la puerta cayó cerrada tras Harry, y  McGonagall gesticuló hacia las sillas vacías frente a su escritorio.

“Siéntense, por favor,” solicitó. “El profesor  Snape y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre sus elecciones de horarios durante el verano. Ambos decidieron tomar más de tres cursos electivos este año escolar. ¿Asumo que no han cambiado de opinión con respecto a sus elecciones de asignaturas?”

El entendimiento comenzó a caer sobre Draco. Había olvidado eso por completo.  Rápidamente asintió junto a Hermione.

“Muy bien,” afirmó. “Nosotros alentamos a cualquiera que desee estudiar, por supuesto, pero está el problema de los horarios conflictivos – las electivas han sido cronogramadas en plazas que se superponen, verán, y es,  estrictamente hablando, imposible para cualquier estudiante atender todas las clases.”

“¿Entonces tendremos que dejar algunas?” Hermione preguntó, abatida.

“No, claro que no, señorita  Granger ,”  McGonagall concedió con una sonrisa, sin notar cómo  Snape rodaba los ojos tras ella. “He estado en contacto con el ministro de magia, y he sido capaz de procurarles a ustedes un giratiempo.”

“¿Un giratiempo?” Draco repitió, sus ojos anchos.

“Sí, señor  Malfoy ,” confirmó, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y tomando algo de adentro. Sostuvo en alto un collar con un pequeño reloj de arena en él. “ Tendrán que colocárselo en el cuello cuando lo usen. Una vuelta los devolverá una hora. Así, serán capaces de atender varias clases en el mismo horario.”

“Aun así, tenemos que insistir en que lo utilicen con cautela,” Dijo el profesor  Snape drásticamente, ojos oscuros enfocándose en ambos. “No solo es un artefacto increíblemente importante, pero volver en el tiempo tiene cierto peligro. No deben cruzarse con ustedes mismos en el pasado. Las consecuencias de tales encuentros podrían ser severas.”

“También se les aconseja no comentarle a nadie más sobre nuestro acuerdo,”  McGonagall añadió. “He avalado por ustedes frente al ministro, asegurándole que ustedes son ambos maravillosos estudiantes y son de confiar con tal responsabilidad, pero esta promesa no es extensible para ningún otro estudiante. Dependemos de su discreción. ¿Entendido?”

“Sí,” Hermione y Draco respondieron al unísono.

“Muy bien,” asintió, tendiéndole el  giratiempo a Hermione, quien lo movió en sus manos, observándolo con admiración. “Está demás decir que tienen prohibido utilizarlo para cualquier otro propósito que escape de lo académico. Si hay cualquier tipo de problema al usarlo, por favor hablen con el profesor Snape o conmigo.”

“También quiero resaltar que, si escuchamos sobre cualquier uso inadecuado,” advirtió el profesor  Snape , su voz lenta y clara. “o si el artefacto cae en manos  _ ajenas a las suyas _ , extraeremos el privilegio, y habrá grabes consecuencias para ambos de ustedes.”

“Debidamente anotado,” Draco afirmó, cruzando su mirada con la de Snape de frente. El maestro asintió, con un aire de firmeza.

“Bien,” dijo  McGonagall , poniéndose de pie. “Por favor,  guárdelo con cuidado, señorita  Granger . No queremos hacer espera más al señor Potter.”

  


Se unieron al festín poco después del fin del sorteo, Hermione y Harry tomando asiento junto a  Weasley en la mesa Gryffindor y Draco tumbándose en un asiento cerca de la solitaria parte trasera de la mesa Slytherin. Podía ver a  Nott mirando en su dirección, buscándole a él la mirada con una sonrisita maligna, y Draco sabía que lo que sea que tuviera para decir no podía ser bueno, así que mantuvo la vista en el director mientras este daba su discurso de bienvenida anual.

“Como puede que sepan, luego de su búsqueda en el expreso Hogwarts,” Dumbledore dijo, su clara voz viajando por el comedor. “nuestra escuela está actualmente siendo sede para algunos de los  dementores de  Azkaban , quienes están aquí por asuntos del ministerio de magia.” Dio una pausa y Draco coló una mirada al otro lado del comedor en dirección a Harry, pero los ojos del otro estaban fijos en el director. “Están posicionados en cada entrada al terreno y mientras están con nosotros, debo aclarar que nadie tiene permitido salir de la escuela sin autorización. Los  dementores no pueden ser burlados con trucos o disfraces – ni siquiera con capas de invisibilidad.” Draco se mordió el labio, decidiendo no mirar a Harry esta vez. “No está en la naturaleza de un  dementor entender las súplicas o excusas, por lo tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no les den motivos para lastimarlos. Confío en los prefectos, y nuestros nuevos delegado y delegada, para que se aseguren de que ningún estudiante atente contra los  dementores .”

Draco continuó mirando al director, un incómodo sentimiento de terror asentándose en su estómago. Sabía que técnicamente, la presencia de los  dementores dispuestos a mantener a su trastornado primo fuera de la escuela debería calmarlo, pero luego de su encuentro con ellos temprano esa noche, se sentía extremadamente desconfiado. La sensación que se había apoderado de él cuando el  dementor entró a su compartimiento seguía fresca en su mente, pero, más importantemente, no podía olvidar el efecto que esas criaturas tuvieron en Harry. No los quería en ningún lugar cercano a él.

“En cuanto a nuestro segundo nombramiento,” dijo Dumbledore, provocando que Draco pestañeara mientras salía de su propia cabeza. “Siento decirles que el profesor  Kettleburn , nuestro maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al término del año pasado para así poder disfrutar más tiempo con sus extremidades restantes. De todas formas, me complace anunciar que este puesto será tomado por nadie más que  Rubeus Hagrid, quien ha aceptado tomar este trabajo de docencia en adición a sus deberes como guardabosques.”

Draco se quedó sin aliento ante aquello, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras un aplauso se desataba en la mesa Gryffindor, extendiéndose hasta Ravenclaw y  Hufflepuff , y muriendo en Slytherin, pero a Draco no le interesaba ser el único de su casa en vitorear;  Hagrid lucía encantado y avergonzado, y Draco sentía una lúgubre satisfacción luego de todo el problema que le había causado a  Hagrid el año pasado, ahora había recibido este trabajo como resultado de tener su nombre limpio. Se lo merecía, Draco decidió, aun si se sentía un poco preocupado por las criaturas que  Hagrid acabaría enseñándoles.

Entonces la cena apreció en la mesa, y Draco, apenas notando lo hambriento que estaba, escarbó su pollo con gusto.


	2. Giratiempos y Boggarts.

El nuevo período inició de manera turbulenta, y Draco no estaba muy seguro de si le gustaba. Draco había tomado Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas principalmente porque Harry las había escogido, pero no había tenido en cuenta que el número de personas interesadas en estas materias sería tan grande como para que los dividieran en grupos. Terminó quedando con los Gryffindor en la clase de  Hagrid , pero el número de  Gryffindors y  Hufflepuffs viendo Adivinación era tan grande que se tuvo que crear una clase para ellos exclusivamente, mientras que los  Slytherins y  Ravenclaws debían compartir. Acabó estando en Runas Antiguas y  Aritmancia con Hermione, al menos, pues la cantidad de alumnos que escogieron aquellas materias complicadas era lo suficientemente pequeño para que todos estuvieran en una sola aula.

Tenían  Aritmancia en el primer módulo de la mañana del jueves, lo que coincidía con Gryffindor en Adivinación y Estudios  Muggle , provocando que Hermione utilizara el  giratiempo dos veces esa misma mañana. Se despidió de Draco luego del desayuno para seguir a Harry y a  Weasley hasta la punta de la torre norte, y aun así esperó a Draco en el aula de Aritmancia en el segundo piso del ala oeste, ligeramente sin aliento y luciendo completamente hostigada.

“No  _ creerás  _ la pérdida de tiempo que fue Adivinación,” murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que Draco pudiese escucharla. “La mujer que da la materia es  _ ridícula _ . Hizo que nos leyéramos las hojas de té entre nosotros e hizo una gran producción de predecir la desdicha de todos y la muerte de Harry encima de todo.”

“¿La muerte de Harry?” Draco jadeó, su voz un poco demasiado alta.

“Es una pesada, Draco. Predice la muerte de un estudiante cada año. La profesora  McGonagall nos contó sobre eso.”

“¿Ya fuiste a Transfiguraciones?” Draco preguntó distraído, obligando a su acelerado corazón a calmarse.

“Oh, sí, no pude alejarme de Harry y Ron entre las dos clases, no hubo chance, así que viajé en el tiempo antes del almuerzo. Al menos así, tendré una hora extra para colarme por tarea. Luego de Estudios  Muggles , claro. A menos que tú necesites el  giratiempo ,” añadió, mirándolo dudosa.

“No, no,” Draco le restó importancia. “No lo necesitaré hasta Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Mi clase de Adivinación choca con esa.”

“Ya veo,” asintió, aliviada. “Pero vendrás a Runas Antiguas conmigo luego, ¿cierto?”

“Correcto,” Draco asintió. “Merlín, este año va a ser complicado.”

“¡Pero aprenderemos tanto!” Hermione le recordó, sus ojos brillando. “¡No puedo esperar para empezar  Aritmancia ! Leí un poquito durante las vacaciones de verano y-”

Afortunadamente, en ese momento, la profesora Vector abrió la puerta del aula y llamó a los estudiantes dentro. Por mucho que Draco disfrutara estudiar, una vez que Hermione comenzaba a parlotear sobre académicas, no había manera de pararla.

Luego de  Aritmancia , Hermione sacó el  giratiempo y giró una hora atrás, desapareciendo de golpe frente a los ojos de Draco. Era un tanto desconcertante de ver, aun si habías crecido en una familia mágica y estabas acostumbrado a las  aparaciones : Las  aparaciones eran súbitas y completas, transportando a una persona de un lugar a otro en un parpadeo y con un fuerte sonido crujido. Por otro lado, viajar en el tiempo, era silencioso y hacía a Hermione desaparecer gradualmente, como arena corriendo en un reloj de arena. La miró hasta que la sombra de su mano se desvanecía por completo, y luego se abría paso hasta los invernaderos de Herbología junto a los Ravenclaws.

Luego de Herbología, regresó al castillo para almorzar, y Hermione lo alcanzó para poder darle el  giratiempo , con ánimo deteriorado. Cuando Draco preguntó, ella tan solo resopló el nombre de  Weasley sin ofrecer más explicaciones. Al unirse a Harry y  Weasley en su camino de vuelta hacia los jardines, esta vez para ir a la cabaña de  Hagrid a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hermione y  Weasley no se hablaban entre sí, y Harry parecía contento de tener a alguien más que ellos para hablar, así que ambos conversaron animadamente sobre la nueva posición de  Hagrid y cómo serían sus clases.

“Conociendo a  Hagrid , probablemente sea relajado,” musitó Draco. “Bueno, claro, a menos que seamos atacados por bestias salvajes de cualquier tipo.”

“Nah, él no traería nada demasiado peligroso,” Harry se encogió de hombros, aunque no lucía convencido. “Estoy seguro de que será muy divertido.”

Hagrid ya se encontraba esperando por ellos mientras alcanzaban su cabaña,  Fang paseándose por sus pies, y él viéndose impaciente y eufórico. 

“¡Vamos, apuren!” llamó a los otros estudiantes tras ellos. “¡Tengo una auténtica sorpresa para ustedes hoy! ¡Se viene una buena clase!” Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry, pero no se dijeron nada.

Resultó que la sorpresa que  Hagrid tenía organizada para ellos eran Hipogrifos, los cuales eran en verdad interesantes, Draco debía admitir una vez que superó su sobrecogedor temor por acabar con el rostro arañado, y el ataque al corazón cuando Harry fue escogido como el primer estudiante en acercarse a ellos. Pero Harry siendo Harry, pilló la tarea sin incidente alguno, y luego, fueron todos alentados a acercarse a las criaturas educada y cuidadosamente mientras  Hagrid les enseñaba todo lo que necesitaban saber. No fue una clase mala, especialmente cuando le quitaron puntos a  Nott por burlarse del maestro, y Draco se sintió intensamente orgulloso de  Hagrid .

Luego de que la clase llegase a su fin, Harry y  Weasley se quedaron para conversar con su gigante amigo, pero Draco y Hermione se excusaron para poder ir a su clase de Runas  Antiguas . Draco esperó hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista de la cabaña de  Hagrid para cerrar sus dedos alrededor del  giratiempo en el bolsillo de sus túnicas.

“Te veré en frente del salón,” le murmuró a Hermione y ella asintió, sus ojos  manteniéndose en Draco por un momento.

“ Cuídate ,” suspiró. “¡Y  asegúrate de que nadie te vea!”

“Lo haré,” Draco prometió, y se alejó de ella con pasos veloces, buscando un lugar en donde poder esconderse. Acabó inclinándose bajo un par de árboles y sacó el delicado artefacto con sumo cuidado. Lo  estudió por un par de segundos, observando la arena dorada moverse en el reloj, y luego colocó el collar en su cuello y le dio dos vueltas.

Se sentía como estar en una escoba fuera de control, yendo hacia atrás a toda velocidad sin su contribución, y todo lo que Draco podía hacer era aferrarse mientras sus alrededores  giraban , figuras apareciendo y desapareciendo antes de poder identificarlas. Entonces, todo se detuvo.

Draco tomó una respiración profunda y checó su reloj de muñeca. Eran exactamente diez minutos pasados de la una, lo que quería decir que tenía  veinte minutos más para llegar a la torre norte a Adivinación.

Cuidadosamente colocó el  giratiempo de vuelta en su bolsillo antes de salir de su escondite tras los  árboles y apurándose en dirección al castillo.

Cuando alcanzó a Hermione luego de lo que había sido probablemente la lección más  inútil de su vida, incluyendo Historia de la Magia con  Binns y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Lockhart, se sentía más que un poco molesto y de un humor terrible.

“Recuérdame una vez más, ¿cómo fui tan estúpido para tomar Adivinación?” Draco siseó mientras la profesora  Babbling les permitió entrar al salón. “¡No solo la asignatura es de puras tonterías, pero la profesora es el murciélago ridículo más viejo que he visto!”

“Te entiendo,” suspiró Hermione, tomando un asiento hacia el frente mientras Draco reclamaba uno a su lado. “Por qué demonios Dumbledore pensó que sería una buena idea contratarla, no lo entiendo. No es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde el puesto del maestro está supuestamente maldito. Debe haber más maestros cualificados por ahí.”

“No sé,” Draco rodó los ojos. “Me parece que cualquiera que tome Adivinación como profesión para vivir debe estar chiflado.”

Hermione no fue capaz de contestar pues la profesora  Babbling comenzó a hablar, y Draco trató con mucho empeño de enfocarse en lo que decía, pero su mente seguía apagándose, lo cual era inusual para él. Draco nunca había sido de los que tienen problemas para concentrarse en clases (a menos que se tomara en cuenta el año previo, cuando fue poseído regularmente por el dieciséis-añero señor oscuro), pero el viaje en el tiempo había dejado su mente algo borrosa, y se tornó complicado seguirle el hilo a una básica clase de lectura de runas. 

El efecto de las dos horas extra que le había añadido a su día mediante al viaje en el tiempo se mostró una vez más cerca de la noche. Como era normal, se fue a su dormitorio luego de la cena para hacer tarea, pero estaba apenas haciendo su ensayo de  Aritmancia cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el cansancio persiguiéndolo tan abrumadoramente que ni siquiera el té podía despertarlo lo suficiente como para enfocarse. Terminó yendo a la cama mucho más temprano de lo usual, preguntándose inútilmente si la oportunidad de tomar una materia como Adivinación siquiera valía la pena.

Cayeron en una rutina estresante de intercambiar el  giratiempo y añadirle dos horas a sus días (o, en el caso de Hermione, tres o cuatro horas, dependiendo de a dónde y cuándo decidiera viajar de vuelta) dos veces a la semana, y Draco no podía decir que lo disfrutaba. Cada día se sentía increíblemente agotador y, por primera vez en su vida, sus tareas se estaban apilando. Eso, en adición a la práctica de Quidditch que tenía que atender dos veces a la semana, lograba exprimirlo más que cualquier periodo de revisión de exámenes por el que hubiese pasado. Sin mencionar que, de verdad,  _ verdad _ , odiaba Adivinación con una  _ intensa  _ pasión. No era solo aburrida y tardaba siglos en ese horrible salón lleno con vapores de dudosa procedencia, sino que también la calidad del curso y el cuerpo maestro eran un poco más que un mal chiste.

Sin embargo, cuando mencionó abandonar todo el asunto y volver a un horario de tiempo normal, fue tan viciosamente reprendido por una completamente agotada Hermione que decidió quedarse, por ahora, en favor de evitar confrontación.

Aparte de aquello, los únicos eventos emocionantes de los primeros dos meses fueron las constantes peleas de Hermione y  Weasley sobre sus mascotas y las clases del profesor  Lupin . Los  Gryffindors fueron los primeros chicos de tercer año en ver clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el lunes, luego de su regreso a la escuela, y salieron de la lección en total asombro, todos hablando sin parar del Boggart al que se habían enfrentado bajo las instrucciones de Lupin.

“¡Tenías que ver a  Snape con la ropa de la abuela de Neville!”  Weasley aulló mientras se tumbaban en el pasto cerca  del lago, disfrutando los últimos sondeos de verano mientras hacían su tarea. “¡Fue graciosísimo, Malfoy! Y cuando le desaparecí las patas de mi araña-”

Draco desintonizó a  Weasley mientras parloteaba, sin necesidad de aportar a su monólogo, y en su lugar vio a Harry desde la cuenca de sus ojos, quien estaba terriblemente callado y parecía un tanto molesto.

“ Lupin no me dejó intentar con mi  Boggart ,” Harry le confió el día siguiente, cuando tuvieron un tiempo a solas. “Se atravesó antes de que lo pudiera encarar.  ¿Crees que -” Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo, vacilando, pero el mensaje era claro para Draco aun sin que lo vociferara.

“Sería estúpido de él pensar que eres débil,” repicó Draco, una vehemencia en su tono que hizo que Harry lo mirase a los ojos. “Y Lupin no me parece un estúpido. Debe haber tenido una razón para intervenir.”

“¿Cuál podría ser?” Harry retó, duda en su voz.

“Tal vez tenía cuidado por la forma que tu  Boggart pudiese tomar,” Draco dijo razonablemente, y Harry frunció el ceño. “Has peleado cosas mucho más aterrorizadoras que un estudiante de trece años promedio, debes admitirlo.” Cuando Harry se quedó en silencio pensativo, Draco añadió: “De todas maneras, ¿qué forma  _ hubiese  _ tomado tu  Boggart ?”

Harry enrojeció y aclaró su garganta. “Un  dementor ,” admitió, muy silenciosamente. Draco asintió en entendimiento.

“No te puedo culpar por eso,” dijo, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de su viaje en tren, y Harry pareció sentirse mejor ante aquello. “Cosas asquerosas que son.”

“¿El tuyo qué sería?” Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

“No lo sé,” Draco murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo. “Le temo a muchas cosas, los hombres lobo son una. Básicamente cualquier cosa que sea, de una manera u otra, lo suficientemente poderosa como para eliminarme. No soy un Gryffindor valiente, ¿recuerdas?”

“No eres tan malo,” sonrió Harry, pero dejó el tema desvanecerse.

Aunque, Draco, se encontró a sí mismo encarado con la pregunta una vez más cuando  Lupin , unas dos semanas después, los guio a una sala de pociones sin uso en las mazmorras, donde otro  Boggart residía en un armario de almacén.

“Los estudiantes Ravenclaw ya me dieron un sermón sobre haber dejado que los  Gryffindors practicaran con los  Boggarts directamente, pero no al resto de las casas,” les dijo  Lupin tímidamente mientras se llenaba la sala. “Así que envié a un poco dispuesto señor  Filch en búsqueda de un  Boggart . Creo que nunca me perdonará por el trabajo extra que le di, pero conoce el castillo mejor que nadie y, afortunadamente, encontró un par más merodeando por lugares oscuros. Así que este es su turno de encarar su propio  Boggart .”

Procedió a hacer preguntas sobre las características de un  Boggart (la mayoría de ellas respondidas por Draco, luego de haber hablado de ellos tan a fondo con sus amigos) y explicando el hechizo para combatirlos, antes de instruirles que pensaran en lo que sea que los asustara más y en maneras de ridiculizarlo.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensando seriamente. ¿Qué  _ era  _ lo que más le aterraba? No había mentido cuando le dijo a Harry que podrían ser muchas cosas, era difícil escoger exactamente a qué le temía más. Intentó recordar en qué punto de su vida había estado más asustado, y se le vino a la mente el año escolar anterior, cuando estuvo en posesión del diario del señor oscuro.

¿El diario, entonces? Tal vez podría convertirlo en un álbum de fotos o algo, pensó. No es como si nadie entendería qué era el diario. Ya podía sentir a sus compañeros riéndose ante la imagen del Boggart convirtiéndose en un aparentemente inofensivo cuaderno cuando le tocase a él.

“Bien,”  Lupin anunció. “¿Están listos?  Daphne , empecemos contigo. Pasa adelante, por favor.”

Daphne  Greengrass fruncía el entrecejo mientras le echaba un ligero vistazo al armario con fatiga, pero parecía preparada y determinada.

“Bien. A la cuenta de tres, entonces,”  Lupin llamó. “Uno - dos - tres - ¡ _ ahora _ !” con un movimiento de su varita, la puerta de la despensa se abrió de golpe. Draco contuvo la respiración, aparentemente al igual que todo el salón.

Por un instante, nada pasó, y entonces, la figura de un dragón hecho enteramente de fuego salió disparado del armario, justo hacia Daphne. Fuego encantado, sugirió la mente de Draco. Daphne tomó un paso atrás, sus ojos anchos, pero entonces se sacudió y dirigió su varita hacia el eterno fuego que se aproximaba a ella.

“¡ Riddikulus !” llamó e inmediatamente, con un fuerte chasquido, el fuego explotó en hermosos fuegos artificiales. Daphne sonrió, satisfecha.

“¡Bien hecho!”  Lupin llamó. “¡Blaise, sigues tú!”

El  Boggart de Blaise se convirtió en un vampiro, y él convirtió sus dientes en gomitas. El de Pansy, quien le siguió, fue una quimera, la cual transformó en un bebé león. Millicent transformó un Yeti en un gran osito de peluche que cantó una canción infantil para ellos.

“¡Estupendo!”  Lupin dijo, riendo. “Draco, es tu turno.”

Draco tomó una respiración profunda y dio un paso al frente. El  Boggart cambió inmediatamente, con aparente agradecimiento por una nueva víctima, pero, muy para el horro de Draco, no tomó la forma de diario que había anticipado.

En su lugar, encontró a Harry parándose frente a él, mortalmente pálido y con mirada vacía. Draco lo miró, estupefacto, mientras la sangre goteaba de los labios de Harry y, entonces colapsó en una pila de bultos rotos, inmóvil.

La cabeza de Draco se tornó en un blanco pánico mientras observaba el cuerpo muerto de su mejor amigo en el suelo. Pero – no podía ser. ¡Harry ni siquiera estaba ahí! Cómo podría haber-

Fue que el profesor Lupin se colocó frente a Draco, bloqueando su camino.

“No es real, Draco,” dijo son suavidad, encarando el roto cuerpo de Harry mientras se transformaba en una imagen borrosa de lo que parecía ser la luna.

“¡ Riddikulus !”  Lupin concedió, y la luna se desinfló como un globo acabando de ser picado por una aguja. “¡Theodore, sigues tú!” llamó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que  Nott riera. Draco se dio cuenta solo un momento después de que había estado  riéndose de él.

“No es de verdad, Draco,”  Lupin dijo una vez más, girándose para encararlo con ojos gentiles mientras el  Boggart de  Nott tomó la forma de un hombre lobo. “Quieres un momento para recuperarte o prefieres intentar de nuevo.”

Draco observó mientras el hombre lobo de  Nott se convirtió en un perro persiguiendo su cola, y se armó de valor. 

“Iré otra vez,” anunció con un asentimiento.

“Bien,”  Lupin sonrió y se apartó del camino de Draco. El perro se contuvo ante Draco y entonces, se convirtió otra vez en el destruido cuerpo de Harry. Esta vez, Draco no se dejó vencer ante un momento de pánico. Apuntó su varita hacia el  cadáver falso y vociferó: “¡ Riddikulus !”

Hubo un ruidoso sonido de chirrido y la túnica de Harry se desvaneció entre docenas de pelotas de goma coloridas que rebotaban desde el sitio en donde el doble de su mejor amigo había yacido, sonando como chillidos al entrar en contacto con el piso.

“¡Brillante!” dijo Lupin, encantado. “¡Tracey! ¡Acaba con el!”

Mientras  Tracey transformaba su sireno de aspecto feroz en peces dorados que saltaban al suelo,  Nott se volvió hacia Draco con una sonrisa gigantesca.

“¿Estás tan asustado por tu novio, Malfoy?” rio repugnante. “Qué conmovedor.”

Draco enrojeció violentamente, pero, mientras se abstenía de contestar Lupin anunció: “¡Buen trabajo, todos ustedes! Cerraré la clase temprano por hoy, así que volvamos al salón para que busquen sus cosas y puedan almorzar temprano.

Draco se alejó del grupo mientras se encaminaban de vuelta al aula de clases de  Lupin , y cuando los estudiantes tomaron sus cosas y se estaban marchando hacia el gran comedor, el maestro llamó: “¡Draco! Un momento, por  favor .”

Draco suspiró, girándose hacia  Lupin con cansancio. Luego de lo que el hombre había presenciado, aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

“Vale,” Draco murmuró, acercándose a su profesor con vacilación.

Mientras ojos azules observaban a Draco atentamente, notó que  Lupin era  aún un poco joven, aunque los cabellos grises escondiéndose en el  marrón claro y el desgaste de sus prendas lo escondía muy bien, Era probablemente más joven que sus padres.

“¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té antes del almuerzo?”  Lupin preguntó de sopetón, una sonrisa amable  extendiéndose por su rostro.

“¿Té?” Draco repitió, perplejo.

“Sí,” asintió el profesor. “Encuentro que es más agradable charlar con un tipo de bebida. ¿Qué dices?”

Draco pestañeó y finalmente asintió.

“Tener miedo de perder a alguien que amas no es algo por lo que avergonzarse, sabes,”  Lupin le dijo gentilmente, mientras le tendía a Draco una taza de té un par de minutos más tarde en la privacidad de su oficina. “En todo caso, muestra que te preocupas más por otros que por ti mismo. Una cualidad no muy común en Slytherins, anticipo, así que dudo que tus compañeros de casa puedan identificarse tanto como yo. Pienso que no deberías tomarte las palabras de Theodore Nott a pecho.”

“No lo hago,” Draco le aseguró,  calentándose las manos con la taza antes de tomar un sorbo de té. “Estoy acostumbrado a esos comentarios. Ya no me afectan.”

“Eso es bueno,”  Lupin asintió. “Bien, la verdad, no es  _ bueno _ , pues pareces tener algo de experiencia con el comportamiento poco amigable. Pero me alivia saber que no estás agonizando ante sus burlas de hace rato, al menos.” Estuvo en silencio por un momento, bebiendo de su propia taza, antes de decir: “Harry tiene mucha suerte de tener un amigo como tú.”

“No estoy muy seguro de eso,” Draco suspiró, haciendo una mueca. “He sido una carga la mayoría de las veces, creo.”

“Estoy seguro de que estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo,”  Lupin musitó. “Con la vida de Harry siendo lo que es, se enfrentará a muchísimos más problemas en el futuro. Necesitará amigos que le presten atención y se preocupen por él como lo haces tú.” Luego de una pequeña pausa, añadió, con una voz muy gentil: “Sus padres estarían muy contentos de saber que te tiene a ti cerca.”

Draco arrugó el entrecejo, observando a  Lupin curiosamente. 

“¿Usted conoció a los padres de Harry?” preguntó.

“Sí,”  Lupin asintió, una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. “Solía ser amigo de James, cuando teníamos tu edad, así que asumo que tengo un interés especial por ver a Harry feliz y bien cuidado.”

“Ya veo,” Draco afirmó, sonriendo un poco. “Debería decirle eso a Harry, estoy seguro de que le encantaría hablar con usted sobre su padre.”

“¿Eso crees?”  Lupin preguntó.

“Sí,” Draco insistió. “No tiene recuerdos de él, y las cosas que los demás le han dicho han sido pocas y  anecdóticas . Creo que disfrutaría mucho saber de él desde la perspectiva de un amigo.”

“Entonces bien,”  Lupin sonrió, alzando su taza como en señal de celebración. “¡Cuando encuentre un buen momento, lo invitaré a tomar el té también!”

Draco rio, sintiendo una ola de afecto por su nuevo maestro y pensando que, por una vez, Dumbledore había tomado una brillante decisión considerando su equipo de maestros.

Tristemente, el apoyo de  Lupin no hacía que las burlas públicas de  Nott sobre su más profundo temor fueses más fáciles de soportar. Draco podía lidiar con las burlas por toda la sala común de Slytherin y su dormitorio. Hasta podía aguantarlas durante la hora de comer, en la mesa de Slytherin. Pero cuando  Nott se las arreglaba para sacar todo en frente de Harry, de todas las personas, en Pociones, Draco tan solo quería tomar prestada la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo y  huir del país.

“Entonces dime, Potter,”  Nott sonrió mientras Harry y Draco tomaban sus asientos usuales, uno junto a otro, en la clase de Snape. “¿Qué se siente ser el Boggart de Malfoy?”

Harry se giró para mirar a  Nott con una mezcla de confusión y repulsión, listo para defender a Draco, y Draco se ruborizó de un tono casi tan escarlata como la corbata de Gryffindor de Harry.

“¡Cállate,  Nott !” Draco gruñó a través de dientes apretados.

“Oh, ¿no escuchaste?”  Nott rio, obviamente saboreando el momento, sabiendo que podía ganarle una a Draco. “Es una historia conmovedora, la verdad. No puedo comprender por qué el querido Draco no le diría a su novio que lo que más le asusta en el mundo es verlo morir. Hacen una muy linda pareja, estoy seguro de que Lucius Malfoy no puede contener su orgullo.”

“¡Cierra la boca!” Draco repetía, ligeramente desesperado, pero era demasiado tarde – la comprensión se había posado en los verdes ojos de Harry, en conjunto con un sutil enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, pero más que todo, fulminaba a Nott con rabia pura.

Aunque, antes de que pudiese  devolvérsela a  Nott ,  Snape había regresado a la clase, su tono de voz gélido mientras demandaba: “¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?”

Draco cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio, pero incesantemente en su cabeza. De todos los momentos en los cuales  Snape pudiese escoger unirse a  Nott para atormentarlo, por supuesto, tenía que haber seleccionado aquel.

Sin embargo,  Snape no se dirigía a ellos. Estaba enfocado en  Nott , una ceja alzada en espera, y  Nott pestañeó sorprendido, sin haber esperado una reprimenda de  Snape entre todas las personas.

“Solo estábamos hablando de nuestra clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ayer,” Nott contestó inocentemente. 

“Sí, te escuché,”  Snape respondió, su tono frío. “Crees que es divertido, ¿no es cierto? Estar asustado de perder a una persona amada. ¿Es un signo de debilidad para ti?”

El silencio cayó en la clase inmediatamente. Todos los observaban a ellos, respiraciones retenidas mientras  Nott palidecía más y más cada segundo. Draco estaba congelado, observando la escena en conmoción.

“Eso no es-”  Nott murmuró, avergonzado. “Me refería-”

“Tú obviamente nunca has tenido que perder a nadie en tu vida, o no bromearías sobre temas de mal gusto de esa manera,”  Snape soltó. “20 puntos menos para Slytherin y vendrás a verme esta tarde para detención, señor Nott.”

Nott lucía como si acabara de ser abofeteado. Nunca, en todo su tiempo en Hogwarts, había sido castigado por Snape.

Su jefe de casa dejó caer sus oscuros ojos en Draco por un momento, expresión serena. Entonces, su mirada pasó a Harry por un instante, antes de girarse, volviendo a su escritorio.

“Hoy hablaremos sobre cómo elaborar un antídoto para los venenos,” anunció, abriendo la sesión y dejando a un aturdido Draco en su asiento.

“Esto no fue un sueño, ¿cierto?” Harry les preguntó silenciosamente mientras se encaminaban a almorzar luego de ver doblemente Pociones, quedándose atrás de  Weasley y Hermione, quienes estaban, como era usual, discutiendo sobre una cosa o la otra. “ Snape realmente te defendió.”

“Lo hizo,” Draco estuvo de acuerdo, atónito. “Eso fue inesperado, cuando menos.”

“Y que lo digas,” Harry frunció el ceño. “No me imagino por qué hizo eso. Siempre está feliz de buscar una excusa para culparme a mi o a ti por asociación.”

“ Nott le debe haber dado a un nervio de alguna manera,” Draco musitó. “Tal vez  Snape perdió a alguien en algún punto de su vida.”

“Es difícil imaginar que  Snape pudiese amar a alguien lo suficiente como para lamentarse,” Harry murmuró, alzando las cejas. “Pero quién sabe, tal vez no siempre ha sido un completo idiota.”

“Tal vez,” Draco se encogió de hombros, cruzando miradas con Harry por un momento, e inmediatamente notando la manera en que esos ojos verdes se suavizaban cuando recordaba el resto de la conversación.

“Así que,” dijo finalmente, aclarando su garganta. “Tu  Boggart no era un hombre lobo, después de todo.”

“No,” Dijo Draco, enrojeciendo nuevamente y redirigiendo sus ojos hacia el parche del bolso de  Weasley que mostraba signos de haber sido cosido en algún momento del pasado, ansioso por evitar la mirada de Harry. “No lo fue.”

Harry canturreó y luego dijo, muy calladamente: “Sé que te he  dado... Muchas razones para preocuparte por mí. Lo siento.”

“No es tu culpa,” Draco suspiró,  sintiéndose casi enfermo de la vergüenza. “¿Podemos dejarlo ahí?”

“Bien,” Harry murmuró. “Solo... Está bien, sabes. No deberías sentirte avergonzado de sentirte  así . Recuerdo cuando pensé que tú podías haber estado muerto el año pasado, y.…” Harry tragó saliva. “Nunca he estado tan desesperado en mi vida” finalizó “Así que en verdad. Entiendo.”

Draco asintió,  sintiéndose un poco mejor ante las palabras de Harry. Alzó la mirada una vez más para cruzarse con sus ojos, e intercambiaron una sonrisa triste antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas mesas.


	3. Otro Problemático Halloween.

Mientras Halloween se acercaba, y en conjunto su viaje a  Hogsmeade , los estudiantes de tercer año se emocionaban más y más, con la única excepción de Harry. Su amigo, habiéndole sido negado el permiso debido a la falta de firma de sus parientes  muggle por cada autoridad a la que se le ocurrió preguntar, estaba abatido y amargado por haber sido excluido de la diversión, y Draco no podía culparlo: Había pasado el suficiente tiempo separado de sus amigos por sus respectivas casas que sabía exactamente lo doloroso que era ser excluido de esa manera.

El mismo Draco no estaba tan emocionado ante el prospecto de pasar la tarde sin Harry. Hermione y  Weasley habían estado más que un poco inestables desde el inicio de las clases, y podía pensar en cosas mejores que hacer con su tiempo que seguir a esos dos mientras discutían sin pausa. De hecho, estaba casi tentado a quedarse con Harry, pero sabía que el otro chico no tomaría bien tal sugerencia, así que no la vociferó.

En su lugar, pasó la tarde afuera en la villa mágica recolectando souvenirs para Harry, es decir un botín de dulces de  Honeydukes y un par de cachivaches de la tienda de bromas de  Zonko , esperando que le levantasen el ánimo a su amigo. Ambos Hermione y  Weasley ayudaron, eso si podían tocar tierra desde sus discusiones habladas lo suficiente como para prestar atención a lo que hacía Draco.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la escuela, Draco presionó toda la colección en los brazos de Hermione para que se lo diera a Harry, antes de separar sus caminos para ir a sus distantes salas comunes. Se cruzó con Harry un par de horas más tarde de camino al festín de Halloween.

“Gracias por todas las cosas,” murmuró, sonriéndole suavemente a Draco. “Escuché que la pasaron bien, Ron no ha parado de hablar desde que regresaron.”

“Estuvo bien,” Draco frunció el entrecejo. “Hubiese sido mucho mejor contigo ahí. No sé cómo soportas estar a solas con esos dos todo el tiempo,” añadió, bajando la voz para que los otros dos  Gryffindors caminando delante de ellos no escuchasen. “¿Alguna vez se hablan de manera normal? No es como que pueda culpar a Hermione, pero...”

Harry rio. “Vamos,” dijo, agitando  la cabeza entretenido . “No están  _ tan  _ mal.”

“Difiero,” Draco rodó los ojos. “Tal vez yo  _ soy  _ el suertudo que no tiene que compartir sala común con ellos.”

“Mejor que  Nott ,” Harry respondió, sonriendo.

“Ugh,” Draco gruñó, haciendo una mueca. “Buen punto.”

Entraron al festivamente decorado gran  salón y tuvieron que separarse, cada uno yendo a sus respectivas mesas.

Con como Halloween tanto en primer año, con el troll que  Quirrell soltó en el castillo, y el segundo año, con el ataque del basilisco en la señora Norris, había sido afectado por la catástrofe y el desastre, Draco encontraba  difícil relajarse durante la comida. No solo estaban  Nott , Crabbe y  Goyle sentándose a su proximidad en la mesa Slytherin y burlándose de Draco con todas sus fuerzas mientras cenaban, pero una parte de él se sentía inquieta, como si esperara que las puertas se abriesen de golpe en cualquier momento para revelar un mensajero de malas noticias. Sin embargo, mientras el festín en sí se mantenía tranquilo, resultó que los temores de Draco estaban efectivamente justificados: Apenas habían alcanzado la sala común de Slytherin cuando  Snape ya se encontraba llamándolos a la puerta, postura tensa y ojos oscuros alerta.

“Sígame todo el mundo de vuelta al gran salón, inmediatamente,” ordenó con voz afilada. “Alinéense en orden y no se balanceen, o personalmente me aseguraré de que sean  acompañados al Expreso Hogwarts de vuelta a Londres por un encantador guardia  dementor . ¿He sido  _ claro _ ?”

Hubo un reafirmante murmullo entre los estudiantes, y uno de sexto año preguntó, un tanto valiente, Draco sintió: “¿Qué pasó, señor?”

“Sirius Black ha sido visto en el castillo,”  Snape respondió brevemente. “Intentó forzar la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos los estudiantes pasaran la noche en el gran salón mientras los maestros allanan el castillo.”

Draco sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese sido vaciado en toda la cara. Se puso en pie, observando a  Snape en silencioso terror hasta que  Pansy lo codeó en las costillas.

“¡Muévete!” siseó, forzándolo dentro de la línea frente a ella mientras el grupo empezaba a marcharse de los cuarteles Slytherin.

Los  Gryffindors ya se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón cuando ellos llegaron, y Draco inmediatamente se libró de sus compañeros de casa para ir en busca de sus amigos.

“¡Harry!” llamó, sosteniendo la muñeca de su amigo cuando lo encontró como si tuviera que asegurarse físicamente de su  presencia . “¿Estás bien? ¿Black llegó a acercase a ti? ¿Hizo-”

“¡Estoy bien, Draco!” Harry lo interrumpió, colocando su mano libre en el hombro de Draco en un gesto de consolación. “Sucedió durante el festín, así que no había nadie cerca. Aunque el retrato de la mujer gorda está hecho añicos.”

Draco tomó una respiración profunda, sintiendo como el aire se asentaba en sus pulmones luego de lo que parecieron horas sin oxígeno, y dejó ir la muñeca de Harry. Marcas rojas permanecían en donde habían estado sus dedos, de lo brusco que lo había sostenido entre su temor, pero Harry no se quejó, tan solo le sonrió a Draco con seguridad.

Cuando la última casa, los  Ravenclaws , se unieron a ellos en el gran salón, Dumbledore les conjuró bolsas de dormir y dejó al delegado y delegada a cargo de ellos antes de cerrar el lugar minuciosamente por fuera. Percy  Weasley les gritó que se calmaran, y Draco tomó una bolsa de dormir entre Harry y Hermione. El barullo murió a regañadientes mientras los estudiantes zumbaban con preguntas: ¿Cómo fue que Black se coló en el castillo? ¿Seguía escondido en alguna parte? Mientras Hermione les explicaba a Harry y  Weasley con exasperación que Black no pudo haberse aparado en  Hogwarts, debido a que las paredes del castillo estaban protegidas en contra de tal intrusión (Honestamente, ¿soy la  _ única  _ persona que se ha molestado en leer ‘ _ Hogwarts, Una Historia _ ’?”), Percy gritó que dejasen de hablar.

Las luces fueron apagadas, dejando al gran salón con la única iluminación espeluznante de los fantasmas en el pasillo, haciendo que Draco se sintiera inquieto. Intentó alcanzar la mano de Harry y, cuando la consiguió, entrelazó sus dedos. Harry le dio un apretón de consuelo, y Draco se sintió mejor inmediatamente.

Fue una noche sin descanso. Una vez cada hora, un maestro iba a chequearlos, y cada vez, Draco se despertaba de golpe en alarma. En cada despertar, podía sentir a Harry, quien parecía no haber dormido para nada, apretando su mano, recordándole de su presencia.

Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, Dumbledore entró, y lo escucharon hablando con Percy, diciéndole que no había señal de Black y que lo más probable era que hubiese escapado. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por  Snape , quien llegó a reportar que las últimas esquinas del castillo habían sido revisadas sin resultado.

“¿Tiene alguna teoría sobre cómo logró entrar, profesor?”  Snape preguntó silenciosamente, pero estaban parados lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus voces viajaran hasta donde los otros cuatro estaban acostados.

“Muchas,  Severus , cada una más improbable que la siguiente.”  Dumbledore suspiró.

Draco notó que Harry se movía ligeramente junto a él, claramente escuchando.

“¿Recuerda la conversación que tuvimos, director, justo antes – ah – el inicio del lapso?”  Snape remarcó. Su tono brusco, pero parecía reacio a hablar libremente en frente de cualquier audiencia.

“Sí, Severus,” Dumbledore contestó, su voz llevada por una nota de advertencia.

“Parece – casi imposible – que Black pudiese haber entrado a la escuela sin ayuda interior. Yo expresé mis preocupaciones cuando usted designó-”

“No creo que una sola persona en este castillo ayudaría a Black a entrar,” Dumbledore lo interrumpió, con un aire de finalidad.

Fue entonces que Draco entendió que  Snape sospechaba del profesor  Lupin . Su madre le había contado que Sirius Black y James Potter habían sido los mejores amigos durante sus días de escuela, y si  Lupin también había sido amigo del padre de Harry, como le reveló a Draco, debió haber conocido a Black, también. Y  Snape , quien aparentemente había ido a la escuela con ellos, juzgando por el hecho de que le guardaba rencor al padre de Harry, debería estar guardando sus propios fuertemente negativos sentimientos hacia  Lupin , y no solo porque el otro hombre le había arrebatado el puesto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Posteriormente Dumbledore se marchó para notificar a los  dementores , y el grupo se separó. Draco miró en dirección a Harry, viendo la luz reflejarse en sus ojos mientras  Snape cerraba la puerta del gran salón tras él. Harry se giró en su espalda, lanzándole una mirada a  Weasley quien alzó la cabeza, claramente despierto también. Le articuló algo a Harry, haciendo al otro chico encogerse de hombros. Draco miró sobre su hombro a Hermione, quien estaba observándolo con ojos anchos y asustados.

Draco se movió para acostarse en su espalda también y estiró su mano libre hacia Hermione en señal de invitación. Hermione la tomó, sujetando sus dedos con firmeza.

La conmoción causada por la aparición de Black en la escuela se asentó profundamente en los estudiantes por los siguientes días, pero especialmente en ambos Hermione y Draco.  Weasley rápidamente adoptó su usual optimismo como estrategia de afrontamiento, y Harry pronto le siguió el paso, pero Hermione y Draco no fueron tan fácilmente disuadidos. Por fortuna estaban demasiado ocupados con sus estudios para discutir el tema hasta la muerte y volverse locos el uno al otro, como Draco estaba seguro de que harían, pero cuando Harry les dijo con indignación que la profesora  McGonagall había sugerido que debería abandonar las prácticas de Quidditch vespertinas, pero acabó ordenándole a Madam Hooch que vigilara sus sesiones, ninguno de los dos se unió a los comentarios burlones que Harry intercambió con  Weasley sobre la paranoia de su maestra. En su lugar, intercambiaron miradas cuidadosas y se mantuvieron en silencio.

Dentro de todo, Draco no podía haber estado menos motivado para su primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Mientras Draco había retenido su posición en el equipo – fuese por la promesa de Flint hacia su padre o su talento real, Draco nunca lo sabría – la cantidad de trabajo que el lapso le había traído en combinación con el prospecto de jugar contra Harry, y el recuerdo del partido del año pasado aún fresco en su memoria, lo hizo honestamente considerar abandonar el equipo.

“¿Estás loco?”  Weasley , de entre todas las personas, preguntó cuando vociferó su falta de motivación a los otros tres,  observándolo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza con la apariencia de  Gilderoy Lockhart. “¿Sabes lo que yo daría por un puesto en el equipo de mi casa? ¡¿Y tú quieres tirarlo solo por  _ deberes escolares _ ?!”

“Las materias son más importantes que las actividades de los clubes, Ron,” Hermione le recordó con brío. “Si Draco se siente sobrecargado con ambas cosas, creo que es la mejor decisión dejarlo.”

“Pues, yo creo que, si se siente exhausto, debería dejar Adivinación en su lugar,” Harry notó con una mueca, preocupados ojos verdes atrapando la mirada de Draco. “No tengo idea de cómo ustedes dos se las arreglan con ese horario desquiciado que tienen, pero claramente no les está haciendo bien.” Hermione ya  había abierto la boca para protestar, pero él la cortó, continuando: “Tú amas el Quidditch, Draco. Yo sé que no estás particularmente encantado con tus compañeros de equipo, pero sé que disfrutas volar tanto como yo. Creo que te vas a arrepentir si abandonas todo ahora.”

Draco sabía que Harry tenía la razón, por supuesto, pero estaba demasiado fatigado como para abordar el tema de dejar Adivinación con Hermione,  así que, al final, continuó intentando lidiar con todo de una vez y más o menos controlándolo. 

Cuando Draco fue despertado de una sacudida un sábado por el mismísimo Flint, sintió que el infierno se calentaba. Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde la noche previa, desesperadamente tratando de ponerse al día con la tarea, y como consecuencia no había descansado lo suficiente. El prospecto de pasar la tarde en el frío aire de otoño volando parecía de todo menos invitador desde su posición bajo las tibias sábanas, pero, siendo encarado por un gruñón Flint, no tenía opción más que levantarse y vestirse.

El tiempo estaba lluvioso y la brisa aullaba, y todo se sentía diez veces más incómodo de lo que ya era para el cuerpo cansado de Draco. Sin mencionar que mantenerse en una escoba durante aquella tormenta y, aún peor, intentar ubicar la  Snitch , iba a ser malditamente agotador. Aunque sea, Draco pensó mientras montaba su escoba y vislumbró a Harry, quien, como él, se encontraba ya empapado hasta los huesos a pesar de no haber  siquiera iniciado el partido, no tenía que lidiar con la desventaja adicional de un par de lentes.

El partido duró una eternidad y, honestamente, Draco no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Con sus túnicas húmedas, todos los jugadores lucían iguales, y tuvo que gastar toda su energía en estar recto en la escoba y mantenerse alejado del alcance de un ocasional rayo, lo cual no dejaba casi espacio para enfocarse propiamente en buscar la  Snitch . Fue pura suerte que acabase localizando la pequeña pelotita flotando cerca de una de las paredes de las gradas de  Hufflepuff . Se apresuró hacia ella, sin saber si Harry lo seguía o no, el único pensamiento en su mente: Atrapar la  Snitch y acabar con esa jodida pesadilla para poder ir adentro y beber un té caliente. Los ruidos del viento rugiendo y un trueno rodante parecieron caer lejos de Draco, y la temperatura pareció descender aún más mientras intentaba mantenerse enfocado, ganando terreno en su caza. Distraídamente, Draco notó que su aliento comenzaba a empañarse, y sus dedos temblaban del frío mientras estiraba su mano, casi, casi...

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la batallosa pelota, pero no se podía sentir eufórico o siquiera aliviado. Ecos débiles comenzaron a llenar sus orejas, y Draco podía escuchar la voz temerosa de Harry, llamando su nombre. Draco dio vueltas, su corazón martilleando mientras buscaba a Harry, la fuente de esos gritos – pero lo que vio en su lugar hizo que su agarre en su escoba casi se resbalara en conmoción.

Un batallón de  dementores flotaban cerca del suelo, y alguien caía hacia ellos, extremidades paralizadas  inútilmente , y Draco apenas pudo divisar salvaje cabello azabache y empapadas túnicas escarlata.

El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras miraba a Harry caer, y así, Draco pensó, así es como se debería sentir morir, porque estaba arriba en el aire, observando a su mejor amigo  descender al suelo, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para detenerlo.

Fue entonces que otra figura apreció en el terreno, apresurándose con una sorpresiva velocidad y apuntando su varita hacia Harry. Dumbledore. La caída de Harry dio la impresión de ir más lento y, cuando golpeó la tierra, no hubo sonido de impacto.

Draco se apresuraba hacia el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza y apenas aferrándose a su escoba, la  Snitch deslizándose de sus dedos y emprendiendo vuelo, su único pensamiento siendo que tenía que ir a buscar a Harry, ver si estaba vivo, si estaba... Desde la cuenca de sus ojos Draco vio a Dumbledore enviando lo que parecía ser una luz borrosa hacia los  dementores , quienes se retiraron apresuradamente, pero no se podía enfocar lo suficiente como para prestar atención.

Draco, en su pánico, calculó mal la distancia al piso y tuvo que saltar de su escoba antes de golpear el suelo junto a Harry. Su tobillo se dobló dolorosamente cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, y perdió el equilibrio, pero no le importaba – sus manos ya se encontraban estiradas intentando alcanzar a Harry,  sacudiéndolo y llamando su nombre.

“¡No lo mueva, señor Malfoy!” Dumbledore llamó, apareciendo junto a él. “Puede que se haya roto algo.”

“¿Está-” Draco inició, su vista borrosa por lo que se fijó debían ser lágrimas, no lluvia, pero Dumbledore colocó una gentil mano en su hombro, mientras su varita levantaba a Harry cuidadosamente del suelo con magia.

“Estará bien, lo prometo,” Dumbledore dijo solemnemente. “Acolchoné su caída, pero necesita atención médica inmediata. ¡ Rolanda !” llamó mientras  Madam Hooch aterrizaba al lado de Harry, visiblemente agitada. “Por favor lleve al señor Potter al ala de enfermería. Con permiso, necesito tener una conversación con los  dementores ,” la furia salpicaba de su voz tras aquellas palabras, y cuando se acercó a los  dementores que flotaban al borde del campo, acorralados por el movimiento de lo que parecía ser un pájaro reluciente, la brisa llevó distorsionados, molestos gritos a las orejas de Draco.

“¡Malfoy!” la voz de Flint lo sacó de su aturdimiento, y su capitán de equipo le sonreía, la escoba de Draco bajo un brazo, su mano libre extendiéndose para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. “Buena atrapada,” le dijo, como si no le importara nada en el mundo y como si no hubiese acabado de ver a otro estudiante casi caer a su muerte. “Gracias por probar mi decisión de mantenerte en el equipo como la correcta. Iba a tener que sacarte si volvías a perder contra Potter hoy, solo para que sepas.”

Draco tan solo lo miró, incapaz de responderle, incapaz de siquiera respirar a  través de su incredulidad. Flint rodó los ojos y empujó la escoba de Draco hacia él.

“Cuida eso, quieres,” gruñó. “¡Lo necesitarás para el siguiente partido!”

Los dedos de Draco se cerraron alrededor de su escoba casi automáticamente, sin ningún aporte suyo, y Flint se dio la vuelta, caminando lejos. En su lugar, los gemelos  Weasley de repente estaban a su lado,  poniéndolo en pie.

“Qué pedazo de idiota,” Fred murmuró, mirando mal a Flint.

“¿Estás bien, Draco?” George preguntó, sosteniendo a Draco con un poco más de fuerza mientras el tobillo del Slytherin cedía bajo su peso. “¿Te lastimaste?”

“Mi pie,” Draco gruñó adolorido.

“¡Draco!” la voz de Hermione alcanzó sus oídos, y alzó la vista para ver a Hermione y  Weasley acercándose a ellos, ambos luciendo pálidos como cadáveres. “¿Harry está bien?”

“Dumbledore dijo que estaría bien,” Draco apuntó.

“ Madam Hooch dijo que no nos preocupáramos,” Fred inyectó. “Pero  _ maldita sea _ , eso sí que fue una caída, ¿cierto?”

“Yo pensé que estaba acabado,” George musitó. “Menos mal que Dumbledore intervino.”

“Sí,”  Weasley asintió, tragando saliva. “Probablemente deberíamos ir al ala de enfermería y ver cómo está.”

“De todas formas hay que llevar a Draco,” George dijo, asegurando su agarre en el cuerpo congelado de Draco. “¿Puedes caminar?”

Los  Weasley tuvieron que medio arrastrarlo todo el camino de vuelta al castillo, y cuando alcanzaron el ala de enfermería,  Madam Pomfrey lucía como si le estuviese dando un ataque,

“¿Otro más?” chilló, apuntando en dirección a la cama libre junto a donde ella se encontraba cerniéndose ante la tiesa figura de Harry. “De verdad, estos dementores-”

“¿Está bien Harry?” Draco la interrumpió con urgencia, rechinando los dientes mientras los gemelos lo ayudaban a meterse a la cama.

“Tuvo mucha suerte,” la enfermera les informó, resoplando. “Va a tener que pasar la noche aquí, pero no habrá daño irreparable. Ahora,” murmuró, girándose hacia él y mirándolo furiosa. “¿Qué te pasó a  _ ti _ ?”

Los ligamentos de Draco se habían desgarrado en su imprudente aterrizaje, pero  Madam Pomfrey fue capaz de arreglarlos con un movimiento de su varita. Se le aconsejó que mantuviese el pie quieto por una hora, su ropa estaba seca y él envuelto en sábanas tibias, con una cocoa caliente para calentarlo.

“Tal vez necesites un  pepper -up antes de marcharte.” refunfuñó mientras se daba la vuelta. “A mí no me atraparían ni muerta allá afuera durante semejante tormenta. Honestamente,  _ Quidditch _ .”

Siguió refunfuñando a medida que más y más miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor llenaban la habitación para ver cómo estaba Harry, pero no los echó (aún), así que se amontonaron en un pelotón alrededor de las camas de Harry y Draco, hablando en silenciosos murmullos y lanzándole miradas de preocupación al cuerpo  inconsciente de Harry. Cuando la hora de Draco casi culminaba, el profesor  Flitwick entró con mirada de tumba que Draco escasamente había visto antes en el pequeño profesor, sosteniendo un bulto con los restos rotos de la escoba de Harry en brazos.

“Eso fue todo lo que pudimos salvar del sauce boxeador,” suspiró,  enviándole una mirada entristecida al inconsciente Harry. “Me temo que no hay esperanzas de repararla.”

Draco se estremeció ante las palabras, y los jugadores de Gryffindor  lucían horrorizados mientras  Flitwick gentilmente colocaba el bulto cerca del pie de la cama de Harry y los dejaba.

“Qué día tan animado,” bromeó George,  sentándose junto al sitio donde el tobillo de Draco descansaba en el colchón. “Tal vez Harry deba quedarse desmayado. No querrá oír esas noticias, estoy seguro.”

“Aun así, suerte que fue su escoba y no él,” una de las cazadoras, una morena, chica alta la cual Draco pensaba llevaba por nombre Johnson, murmuró.

“Sí,” otra cazadora, Spinnet, musitó. “Por suerte el suelo estaba suave.”

“Pensé que estaba definitivamente muerto,”  Weasley dijo, su voz vacía.

“Pero ni siquiera se rompió los lentes,” Hermione suspiró, sonando maravillada.

“Es todo gracias a Dumbledore,” murmuró Draco. “Si él no hubiese retardado su caída...” se quebró, incapaz de continuar, con el conocimiento de lo cerca que había estado de perder a su mejor amigo aún demasiado fresco.

“Esa fue la cosa más aterradora que he visto en mi vida,” La tercera cazadora, Bell, notó con voz rasposa.

“¡Harry!” Fred llamó de repente, y el rostro de Draco saltó en dirección a la cama de Harry tan rapído que casi se torció el cuello. Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos, y él pestañeaba hacia todos ellos en ligera confusión. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

Harry no contestó. Estaba arrugando el entrecejo, como si intentara entender una tarea especialmente complicada, y entonces, algo pareció encajar,  haciéndolo sentarse tan repentinamente que todos jadearon en protesta.

“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó. Fred continuó con la explicación, pero Harry parecía más desinteresado en los detalles de su caída, en su lugar, insistiendo: “¿Pero y el partido? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Vamos a repetirlo?”

Todos guardaron silencio ante aquellas palabras. Draco bajó la vista hasta sus manos, desgarrado entre sentirse culpable por no percatarse de los  dementores al instante y en su lugar atrapar la Snitch, y medio molesto con Harry por siquiera preocuparse por algo tan ridículo como un  _ partido de Quidditch _ cuando casi había  _ muerto _ . Él también era competitivo, pero  _ honestamente _ .

“¿Nosotros no -  _ perdimos _ ?” Harry gimoteó, horrorizado,

“Yo atrapé la Snitch,” Draco admitió torpemente, sin alzar la vista. “No me había dado cuenta de nada hasta que me di vuelta y te vi caer. Lo siento, Harry.” Cuando Harry no respondió nada, forzó sus ojos en dirección a la cama de Harry, haciendo una mueca ante lo abatido que su amigo lucía gracias a las noticias. “Lo siento,” repitió.

“No es tu culpa,” Fred suspiró. “Literalmente te arrastraste fuera de tu escoba intentando llegar a  él apenas te diste cuenta. Nadie te culpa.”

“Hasta Wood admite que ganaron justa y honestamente,” George añadió.

“¿Dónde está Wood?” Harry preguntó  de repente , como despertando de un aturdimiento.

“Aun en las duchas,” Fred dijo. “Creemos que está intentando ahogarse.”

Harry gruñó ante aquello y puso su rostro en sus rodillas. Sus compañeros de equipo hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para animarlo, diciéndole que aún tenía chance de ganar la copa y que no era su culpa que los  dementores hubiesen aparecido, pero parecía inconsolable. Draco casi sintió que fue gentil de  Madam Pomfrey el echar al equipo fuera de la enfermería luego de diez minutos. Harry lucía como si toda esa solidaridad bien intencionada solo lo había hecho sentir peor.

“Tú estás bien, también,” le dijo a Draco luego de chequear su tobillo. “Acaba tu cocoa y puedes irte.”

Draco nunca había deseado tan poco una cocoa, pero de todas formas tomó la taza desde donde descansaba en su mesilla de noche, aliviado ante la excusa para no abandonar el lado de Harry inmediatamente. Balanceó sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama para encarar a su amigo, quien escuchaba a Hermione describir el enojo de Dumbledore ante la intrusión de los dementores. Aunque el rostro de Harry estaba apagado, parecía estar escuchando a duras penas. Solo cuando Hermione hizo silencio, y él notó las expresiones ansiosas de todos, preguntó: “¿Alguien tomó mi Nimbus?”

Draco hizo una mueca, lanzándole un vistazo al triste montón de piezas rotas al pie de la cama de Harry, consciente de lo horrible que iba a ser  _ esa  _ conversación.

Tal vez debió haber dejado a los  Gryffindors lidiar con esto, por una vez en su vida.


	4. Por Qué los Adultos Deberían Prestar Atención a Quién Pueda Oírlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz mes de Halloween, lectores! Espero que les esté gustando la historia y pasen un Halloween muy spooky. Se les quiere mucho. ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ

Decir que Harry se tomó las noticias de su escoba arruinada mal, hubiese sido un horrible eufemismo. Estuvo francamente deprimido hasta semanas después del partido, apenas hablaba, lo que hizo que Draco, al igual que Hermione y Weasley, decidieran quedarse en Hogwarts por navidad, por su bien. No era como que Draco tenía algún tipo de inclinación por ir a la mansión y, honestamente, él y Hermione tenían suficiente tarea como para pasar al menos la mitad de la navidad en la biblioteca, de todas formas.

No  obstante , el prospecto de pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos, se nubló por las noticias de otro viaje a  Hogsmeade en el último fin de semana antes de navidad. Draco se ofreció a quedarse con Harry, insistiendo que ser testigo de la eterna guerra entre Hermione y  Weasley no era  _ tan  _ divertido a pesar del involucramiento de la visita a la villa, pero Harry tan solo le había dado un ultimátum por tan solo sugerirlo, así que lo había dejado a regañadientes.

Se encaminó hacia la villa posicionado entre uno de sus usuales intercambios verbales sobre sus mascotas, y cuando alcanzaron las calles de  Hogsmeade , los envió a  Honeydukes mientras él optaba por entrar a Gladrags para buscar un regalo de navidad para su madre. Se quedó en la tienda, aprovechando su relativo silencio y la ausencia de un pelirrojo.

Aunque, cuando se encontró con Hermione y  Weasley de nuevo, no estaban a solas.

“¡¿Harry?!” suspiró, boquiabierto ante su mejor amigo parado entre los dos  Gryffindors ,  sonriéndole con suficiencia. “¿Cómo, en nombre de Salazar-”

“Espera a que  escuches ,” Hermione murmuró sombríamente, fulminando a Harry con la mirada como si le hubiese dado su tarea de alimento a los hipogrifos. “¡Por favor, hazlo entrar en razón! Tal vez a ti sí te oiga.”

Harry rodó los ojos y en breve le presentó los eventos de ese día a Draco: Cómo Fred y George  Weasley le habían otorgado un artefacto llamado _ El Mapa de los Merodeadores _ , el cual aparentemente le habían robado a  Filch , y cómo el mapa, camuflajeado como un trozo de pergamino viejo hasta ser llamado con las palabras apropiadas, mostraba no solo cada camino y pasadizo, dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, sino que también dónde se  encontraban todos en el perímetro de los terrenos de la escuela.

“Interesante,” Draco musitó, impresionado. “Esto podría ser jodidamente útil.”

“¡Dile que lo entregue!” Hermione siseó con furia.

“¿Por qué?” Draco preguntó, perplejo.

“¿Ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta de lo mucho que ayudaría este mapa a proteger eficientemente a la escuela de Sirius Black?” soltó. “¡¿O lo peligroso que sería si cayera en sus manos?!”

“Mientras Harry lo tenga, él no lo podrá ponerle las manos encima, ¿o sí?” Draco apuntó. “Y, pues...” miró a Harry, inseguro. “¿Me imagino que le podríamos avisar a los profesores sobre pasadizos secretos que no conozcan ya, sin darles el mapa?”

“Él no va atravesar esos pasadizos,” Harry le aseguro rápidamente. “ Filch se los sabe casi todos y, los demás, son impasables o localizados en medio de  Hogsmeade , donde los  dementores mantienen vigilancia.”

“Pues, entonces,” Draco se  encogió de hombros. “No veo necesidad de entregar el mapa.” Harry sonrió, pero la mirada de Hermione era acusatoria, sugiriendo que la había decepcionado gravemente. Sin embargo, Draco no le prestó atención, porque un pensamiento distinto le había llegado. “Tú, por otro lado,” Draco murmuró, girándose de vuelta a Harry y mirándolo con furia. “¿Qué crees que haces aquí afuera, en plena vista? ¿Por qué no trajiste tu capa, aunque sea?”

El rostro de Harry cayó ante aquello, y lucía avergonzado.

“La olvidé,” admitió. Los ojos de Draco se achicaron, y él continuó, rápidamente: “Pero acabamos de estar de acuerdo en que Black no puede tan solo caminar por Hogsmeade, ¿no?”

“Tal vez,” Draco respondió fríamente. “Pero hay maestros por aquí, todos ellos  _ saben  _ que no tienes permitido estar aquí. ¡¿Intentas hacer que te expulsen?!”

“ Um ,” Harry dijo, tan elocuente como siempre,  mordiéndose el labio. “Bien. Entonces solo necesitamos asegurarnos de que no me atrapen.”

Draco rio. Típico. 

“Vamos,  Malfoy ,”  Weasley rodó los ojos y colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. “Dale un descanso, amigo. Ha tenido un lapso duro,  déjalo divertirse por una vez.”

“Por supuesto que eso es todo lo que  _ a ti  _ te interesa,” Draco siseó bajo su respiración, pero ellos ya no lo escuchaban, mientras Weasley le apuntaba las distintas tiendas a Harry. Draco suspiró y se resignó ante el riesgo que iban a tener que tomar.

Weasley le dio a Harry un tour por  Hogsmeade antes de que decidieran buscar refugio en el celestial calor de Las Tres Escobas. Harry, como el imprudente tonto que era, no solo había olvidado su capa de invisibilidad, sino que no había llevado ninguna capa, y temblaba de pies a cabeza para cuando entraron a la taberna. Hermione y Weasley se aventuraron hacia el bar para conseguir una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla, y Harry y Draco encontraron una mesa en el fondo que esperaba por ellos. Draco, luego de haber escaneado minuciosamente a todos en la taberna, se sentó encarando la entrada, listo para esconder a Harry en el baño si algún maestro se hiciese ver.

Sus miedos no fueron injustificados, resultó: Hermione y  Weasley apenas habían regresado con sus bebidas cuando la puerta se abrió y entró, no solo McGonagall, sino que también  Flitwick ,  Hagrid y el maldito ministro de magia. Draco estaba a punto de saltar para esconder a Harry bajo la mesa, pero Hermione le pateó la rodilla mientras los Gryffindor comenzaban a empujar a Harry bajo la mesa. Claro, Draco pensó, intentando respirar. Probablemente atrajeron menos atención que un Slytherin en pánico jalando a El Chico Que Vivió alrededor de una taberna abarrotada.

Draco raramente había estado tan agradecido por la cabeza fría de Hermione como cuando sutilmente movió el árbol de navidad, el cual había estado posicionado cerca de su mesa, para cubrirlos de la vista mientras la ronda de maestros y el ministro tomaban la mesa junto a la suya, conversando lo suficientemente alto como para que sus voces llegaran hasta ellos.

Lo que siguió fueron los minutos más largos de la vida de Draco. El horror inició cuando, inmediatamente después de recibir sus bebidas y pedirle a la cantinera,  Madam Rosmerta , que se uniera a ellos, comenzaron a hablar de Sirius Black. No debió haber sorprendido a Draco, en verdad - ¿Por qué más estaría el ministro en  Hogsmeade de todas formas? - pero el saber que Harry estaba sentado justo ahí, bajo la mesa, capaz de escuchar cada palabra, hacía al estómago de Draco caer todo el camino hacia el suelo, y posiblemente al otro extremo del globo.

“Sabes, aún se me hace difícil creerlo,”  Madam Rosmerta murmuró. “De todas las personas que pudieron haber ido al lado oscuro, Sirius Black era el último en el que pensaría... Me refiero, aún recuerdo cuando era un chico en Hogwarts.” Draco cerró los ojos, rezando en silencio para que dejase de hablar. “Si me dijeras en lo que se iba a convertir, yo diría que tomaste mucho hidromiel.”

“No sabes ni la mitad,  Rosmerta ,”  Fudge suspiró. “Lo peor que hizo ni siquiera es sabido por muchos.”

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe una vez más, y miró a Hermione, quién lucía de un extraño cruce entre curiosa y consternada.

“¿Lo peor? ¿Peor que asesinar a toda esa pobre gente, dices?”

“Ciertamente.”

“No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?”

“Dices que lo recuerdas en Hogwarts,  Rosmerta ,” Dijo pesadamente la profesora McGonagall. “¿Recuerdas quién era su mejor amigo?”

_ No _ , Draco pensó desesperadamente _. Por favor... _

“Naturalmente,”  Rosmerta dijo con una pequeña risa. “ Nunca veías a uno sin el otro, ¿cierto? La cantidad de veces que los tuve aquí -  ooh , solían hacerme reír. ¡Un cierto acto doble, Sirius Black y James Potter!”

Bajo la mesa, Harry soltó su vaso vacío de cerveza de mantequilla al piso. Draco cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, maldiciendo bajo su respiración.  Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, Hermione lo veía alarmada.

“Precisamente,”  McGonagall continuó. “Black y Potter. Líderes de su pequeña pandilla. Ambos  muy brillantes, por supuesto – excepcionalmente brillantes, de hecho – pero no creo que hayamos tenido antes semejante par de revoltosos.”

“No lo sé,”  Hagrid inyectó, entretenido. “Fred y George  Weasley podrían ganarles una apuesta por su dinero.”

“¡Se hubiese creído que Black y Potter eran hermanos!”  Flitwick estuvo de acuerdo. “¡Inseparables!”

“¡Por supuesto que lo eran!”  Fudge confirmó. “Potter confiaba en Black más allá de sus otros amigos. Nada cambió cuando salieron de la escuela. Black fue padrino cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego, lo nombraron como padrino de Harry. Harry no tiene idea, por supuesto. Pueden imaginarse cómo lo atormentaría la idea."

_ No me digas _ , Draco pensó furioso. Sus ojos cosquilleaban de la frustración. Todos esos meses, se había mantenido callado, solo para que Harry lo descubriese de esta forma.

“¿Porque Black acabó estando en la liga de Quien-Tú-Sabes?” cuestionó Rosmerta.

“Peor que eso, querida...”  Fudge musitó. Draco tenía la ligera impresión de que, en un perverso nivel, estaba disfrutando volver a contar la historia, de una manera en que él mismo hacía a veces cuando sabía que tenía más información que sus amigos y era capaz de impresionar. “No muchas personas saben que los Potter estaban al tanto de que Quien-Tú-Sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, quien estaba, por supuesto, trabajando sin descanso en contra de Quien-Tú-Sabes, tenía un número de espías útiles. Uno de ellos le avisó, y él alertó a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó que se escondieran. Bueno, claro, Quien-Tú-Sabes no era una persona de la cual resultaba fácil esconderse. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor chance era con el encantamiento Fidelius.”

Procedieron a discutir sobre la naturaleza del hechizo, la cual Draco desconectó, habiendo leído sobre el antes en sus estudios privados. En su lugar, su mente se tambaleó con la nueva información que acababa de ser revelada. Su madre le había dicho, por supuesto, que era probable que Black hubiese tenido algo que ver con la muerte de los padres de Harry, pero aquellas palabras de Fudge eran la pieza del rompecabezas que a su recuento de la historia le había faltado. Draco formó puños con sus dedos, volviendo a prestar atención cuando  Madam Rosmerta suspiró: “Así que, ¿Black era el guardián del secreto de los Potter?”

“Naturalmente,”  McGonagall dijo, un tanto amargamente. “James Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black moriría antes de rebelar dónde estaban, que el mismo Black estaba planeando esconderse... Y, aun así, Dumbledore siguió preocupado. Recuerdo cómo él mismo se ofreció para ser el guardián del secreto de los Potter.”

“¿Sospechaba de Black?”

“Él estaba seguro de que alguien cercano a los Potter había estado manteniendo informado a Quien-Tú-Sabes informado de sus movimientos. De hecho, había sospechado por un tiempo que alguien de nuestro lado se había vuelto un traidor y le pasaba información a Quien-Tú-Sabes.”

“¿Pero James Potter insistió en usar a Black?”

“Así fue,”  Fudge suspiró, con dramatismo. “Y entonces, apenas una semana luego de que el hechizo  Fidelius fue realizado -”

“¿Black los traicionó?”

Draco tomó una respiración temblorosa, una de sus manos pasando por su cabello y agarrándolo en frustración. Podía sentir los ojos de Hermione clavándose en él, pero no tenía presencia de mente para prestarle atención.

Todo lo que sabía era que, luego de aquella revelación, mantener a Harry calmado y a salvo sería como intentar evitar que  Crookshanks persiguiese a Scabbers.

“Tú sabías,” Hermione dijo silenciosamente mientras se encaminaban de vuelta a la escuela sin Harry, quien sin palabras se había marchado por el pasadizo secreto bajo el sótano de Honeydukes, pálido como Draco no lo había visto nunca antes. “Sabías que Sirius traicionó a los padres de Harry.”

“¿Qué?”  Weasley preguntó, ojos concentrándose en Draco con incredulidad.

Le tomó un par de minutos a Draco encontrar su voz, y cuando lo hizo, estaba temblando.

“En el verano, mi madre me dijo sobre la relación que Black tenía con el padre de Harry,” admitió. “La conclusión de que él estaba de alguna manera involucrado en sus muertes parecía natural, aunque ella carecía de los detalles que  Fudge tan generosamente nos dio.”

“¡¿Tú  _ sabías _ , y no nos dijiste?!” Ron llamó, su tono acusatorio, como él esperaba que fuese. “¡¿No le dijiste a Harry?!”

“Antes de que comiences a dibujar paralelas entre mi padre y yo, o posiblemente mi  _ primo  _ esta vez,” Draco espetó. “¡Me mantuve callado porque no quería que Harry supiera que el hombre que traicionó a sus padres estaba afuera, escapando de la justicia! ¡En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Harry es impulsivo y emocional! Lo último que quería era que fuese a buscar venganza - ¡la misma cosa por la que tu padre se preocupó este verano, si recuerdo correctamente!”

Weasley cerró la boca ante aquellas palabras, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ellos, antes de que Hermione dijera, muy suavemente: “Entiendo porque lo mantuviste callado, Draco. Puede que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber estado en tu posición.”

“Gracias,” Draco suspiró, su garganta estrecha ante su confesión.

“Aún pienso que no le deberíamos decir a Harry sobre esto,” continuó. “Como dijiste, es muy  emocional , y pienso que lo verá como traición.”

“¿Así que no le dirás?” chequeó, mirando de ella a Weasley.

“Por supuesto que no,” Hermione dijo con indignación, pero sus ojos quemaban el costado de la cabeza de  Weasley . El pelirrojo lucía desgarrado, pero se encogió de hombros torpemente, su rostro afligido mientras musitaba: “No le hará bien a Harry pelear contigo ahora. Está lo suficientemente alterado ya de por sí. Lo dejaremos entre nosotros.” Draco soltó una respiración que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, sintiéndose casi mareado del alivio. “Pero no apruebo tu secretismo,  Malfoy ,”  Weasley gruñó. “Te haría mejor confiar en nosotros un poco más, ¿sabes? Cada vez que te guardas cosas, significa problemas.” Draco abrió la boca, para recordarle que no había tenido mucha opción, pero  Weasley lo cortó de inmediato, diciendo: “Yo  _ sé  _ que lo hiciste para proteger a Harry, y no estoy diciendo que tu juzgamiento haya estado completamente equivocado. Pero tampoco pienso que haya sido exactamente  _ correcto  _ ¿entiendes?”

“Sí,” Draco admitió a regañadientes. “Y estoy intentando ser más honesto, no es como que si no aprendí del año pasado. Pero me criaron pensando que algunas cosas es mejor no decirlas. Por mucho que he cambiado, es difícil sacudirme eso, a veces.”

“Mamá siempre dice que los secretos tienen una manera de salir y cazarnos,”  Weasley se encogió de hombros. “Y por lo que veo, parece estar en lo cierto con eso.”

Silenciosamente, Draco estuvo en desacuerdo. Después de todo, nadie nunca había sabido sobre la carta que él recibió antes de comenzar la escuela, la que aún mantenía encerrada en el baúl que Hagrid le había obsequiado el año pasado, y todo lo que esta había desencadenado. Pero tal vez, reflexionó, esa era una excepción a la regla.

Draco fue incapaz de dormir aquella noche, sus pensamientos sobre Harry y cómo se debería estar sintiendo, habiendo escuchado todo lo que escuchó. Su mente corría desenfrenada con maneras de ayudarlo, para de alguna manera confortarlo y mantenerlo a salvo al mismo tiempo, pero lo que sea que se le ocurría no parecía ser suficiente. Se sentía incapaz, y lo detestaba.

Así que cuando el día empezó, Draco despertó aún más temprano que todos los estudiantes que se iban a marchar por vacaciones, y se encaminó por el castillo. Sin detenerse hasta que se encontró a sí mismo frente a la oficina de Lupin. Se contuvo por un instante, luego lanzó todos los pensamientos de propiedad al viento y tocó.

Había medio esperado que  Lupin siguiese dormido – el hombre lucía tan enfermo como nunca últimamente, aunque Draco no podía comprender por qué – pero el profesor abrió la puerta al primer toque. Entendiblemente, estaba sorprendido de ver a Draco, pero le hizo señas para que entrase de todas formas, una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

“Draco,” dijo con suavidad. “¿A qué le debo el placer, tan  temprano por la mañana?”

“Tengo algo que pedirle,” Draco dijo, mordiéndose el labio. “Esto puede ser bastante inconveniente, tomando en cuenta que usted es mi profesor, pero  _ dijo  _ que tenía un interés especial en Harry, así que espero que no se ofenda por lo que diré ahora.”

Lupin alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Draco, pareciendo intrigado por ellas.

“¿Por qué no te sientas?” dijo, gesticulando hacia la silla en frente de su despacho. “Nos haré un poco de té.”

Draco hizo lo que le fue indicado, sus manos retorciéndose nerviosamente durante el minuto que le tomó a  Lupin calentar la tetera y preparar las tazas. Después de haberle tendido a Draco su bebida humeante, se sentó al lado opuesto de él, y preguntó: “¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

Los dedos de Draco temblaban, así que los aferró alrededor de la taza, tratando de forzarlos a mantenerse quietos.

“Usted dijo que había sido amigo de James Potter en Hogwarts,” Draco inició.

“Así fue,” Lupin estuvo de acuerdo.

“Eso significa que tuvo que haber conocido a Sirius Black, también,” Draco continuó, viendo cómo, primero el entendimiento y luego la aprehensión se asentaron en el rostro del profesor.

“Sí,”  Lupin suspiró con pesadez. “O al menos pensé que así fue.”

“La cosa es que,” Draco explicó, colocando su taza de vuelta en la mesa sin tomar un sorbo. “Harry sabe que Black traicionó a sus padres. Se enteró ayer, y estoy asustado de lo que eso podría llegar a hacerle. Lo que  _ él  _ pueda  terminar haciendo.”

Lupin lo observaba detenidamente, sombras revoloteando sobre sus ojos. Suspiró, y hubo un largo silencio mientras bebía, antes de finalmente mirar a Draco a los ojos otra vez.

“Si Harry es casi tan impulsivo como James, entiendo por qué estás preocupado,” asintió. “Pero, ¿qué exactamente quieres que haga sobre eso?”

“Hable con él,” Draco imploró. “Tal vez usted pueda calmarlo. Conoció a sus padres, después de todo, y usted puede hablar mejor por ellos que cualquiera de nosotros.”

“Puedo intentar,”  Lupin musitó, aparentemente preocupado ante el prospecto. “Pero no creo que nada que yo pueda decir sobre el asunto haga alguna diferencia, realmente. Si esperas que tenga milagrosas percepciones sobre los eventos, debo decepcionarte.”

“Vale la pena el intento,” Draco insistió. “Usted ya le ha prometido enseñarle a producir el patronus, ¿cierto? Puede tomar la oportunidad de hablar con él.”

“No empezaremos con eso hasta el año siguiente,” Lupin le recordó.

“Weasley, Hermione y yo haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo hasta entonces,” prometió. “¡Pero por favor, ayúdenos!”

“Vale,”  Lupin asintió. “Veré qué puedo hacer.”

Draco se hundió en su silla aliviado ante la admisión de  Lupin , y aquello hizo a su maestro sonreír deliberadamente.

“En verdad eres un buen amigo, Draco,” notó. “Nunca dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario.”

Draco rio ante aquello. “Lo intentaré,” murmuró, pensando en las palabras de  Weasley del día anterior con un incómodo retorcimiento en su estómago.

Harry, Hermione y  Weasley no aparecieron al desayuno ni al almuerzo, y Draco se sentía fuera de sí de la preocupación. No fue hasta poco antes de la cena que Hermione se unió a Draco en la biblioteca, su rostro demacrado y triste, con ojos rojos e hinchados.

“Draco, tienes que hablar con Harry,” murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchada en la casi vacía biblioteca. “Él... No la está pasando bien.”

“Oh sorpresa,” suspiró, soltando el libro con el que había  estado intentado distraerse.

“Acabamos de ir a donde  Hagrid ,” Hermione  susurró , lágrimas frescas en sus ojos. “Fue horrible. Nunca lo vi gritar así, mucho menos a Hagrid.”

Draco se estremeció. “¿Entonces está enojado con  Hagrid por no haberle dicho?” musitó incómodamente.

“Está furioso,” Hermione contestó, su voz ahogada. “ Hagrid se culpa a sí mismo, por supuesto. Él estaba devastado.”

“Él no sabe que  _ yo  _ sabía, ¿cierto?” chequeó. “¿Weasley mantuvo su promesa?”

“Por supuesto que la mantuvo,” Hermione dijo inmediatamente. “Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que estalle contigo. Y Ron estaba ahí en la cabaña de  Hagrid hace rato, entiende muy bien lo que está en juego.” Hermione tragó, antes de susurrar. “Ha estado diciendo cosas horribles, Draco. Sobre cómo Black se merece peor que Azkaban, y cómo, si se lo cruzara, se asegurará de que le llegue.”

Draco vaciló, paseando una mano ausente por su cabello.

“Tiene trece,” Draco respiró. “Puede que haya sido capaz de escapar de la muerte dos veces en los últimos dos años, pero pensar que puede cazar y matar a un lunático mago oscuro... Eso es  _ absurdo _ .”

“Lo sé,” Hermione murmuró. Una lagrima pasó sus pestañas, y ella la limpió impaciente. “Por favor habla con él. Tal vez te  escuche a ti.”

“¿Tú crees?” Draco se mofó. “Los ignoró a ustedes dos.”

“No puedo explicarlo bien,” Hermione murmuró. “Pero creo que, si escuchará a alguien, puede que seas tú. Es distinto contigo. Más protector. Más gentil, también, de cierta forma, especialmente después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado. Siempre te ha perdonado a ti más fácil que a nadie más, incluyéndome a mí y a Ron.” Cuando Draco no respondió, Hermione alcanzó su mano para tocarla, ésta se encontraba tiesa junto a su libro abandonado, dedos presionados en un puño. “Por favor, Draco,” suspiró. “Por favor, habla con él.”

“Lo haré,” Draco prometió, aunque un tanto renuentemente. “La alternativa es quedarme callado y verlo hacer algo estúpido, y esa no es una  alternativa para nada.”

Hermione apretó su mano y asintió.

“Gracias,” dijo, con voz pequeña.

“No me agradezcas aun,” Draco murmuró. “Porque siento que esto acabará en desastre.”

Hacía un frío glacial en la  lechucería , el viento helado soplando por las ventanas sin paneles. Probablemente no era el mejor sitio para encontrarse con Harry para su conversación, reflexionó, mientras acariciaba las plumas de Aquila para calmar sus nervios, pero estaba desierto y era privado. Si Harry iba a gritarle, no quería que toda la escuela escuchara. El frío era un pequeño precio que pagar por aquello.

El alto chillido de Hedwig anunció la llegada de Harry. Draco la había mandado para buscar a Harry tan solo unos segundos antes y, por suerte, había funcionado: El rostro de Harry estaba sereno cuando entró a la lechucería, Hedwig en su hombro, pero estaba  _ ahí _ , envuelto en su capa caliente y bufanda Gryffindor.

“¿Querías hablar conmigo?” preguntó, su tono malhumorado casi siendo un reto por sí solo. No había duda de que sabía sobre qué quería hablar Draco, y no necesitaba pretender lo contrario.

“Sabes que sí,” suspiró, volteándose hacia él completamente. “Y apreciaría si pudieras escucharme, realmente escuchar, antes de explotar.”

Harry suspiró, su mandíbula fija mientras murmuraba: “¿Podemos tan solo saltarnos esto? De todas formas, ninguno de ustedes puede entender cómo me siento. Sus padres están vivos.”

Draco tomó una respiración profundar, y Aquila gentilmente empujó su mano, como en señal de aliento.

“Comprendo eso,” Draco admitió. “Y también comprendo que, si hubiese sido yo,  probablemente le gritaría a cualquiera que intentara decirme qué hacer o sentir.”

“¿Entonces por qué-” Harry inició, pero Draco lo interrumpió, continuando, en un tono de voz tan calmado como podía manejar: “Pero también sé que, si nuestras posiciones estuviesen revertidas, te sentarías sobre mi antes de dejar que me expusiera a cualquier tipo de peligro.” Ojos verdes se cruzaron con grises por un instante, pero Harry se mantuvo silencioso. “No vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por él, Harry,” Draco declaró, su voz más fuerte y menos temblorosa de lo que la sentía. “Y todos los que te dicen que lo dejes ir, o que ocultaron la conexión de Black con tus padres de ti, lo hicieron para protegerte.”

“¡No quiero protección!” Harry reventó. “¡Quiero venganza! ¡Quiero que sufra por lo que hizo!”

“Eso no traerá de vuelta a tus padres, Harry,” Draco  argumentó .

“¡No!” Harry estuvo de acuerdo, su vista fuerte mientras fulminaba a Draco. “Nadie puede. Black se aseguró de eso.”

Draco se estremeció y cambió carriles tan rápido como un  giratiempo retrocedía una hora.

“Tu madre murió para protegerte,” le recordó en su lugar y observó a Harry sacudirse mientras las palabras lo golpeaban. “La última cosa que ella querría que hicieras es lastimarte intentando vengar su muerte.”

“¿Cómo se supone que sepa lo que ella hubiese querido?” Harry demandó enojadamente. “¡Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla así de bien!”

“¡Hasta sin conocerla, lo sé, Harry!” Draco llamó, su garganta apretada repentinamente y su voz ronca mientras las emociones se cerraban en él, pero se forzó a sí mismo a sacar las palabras más allá de sus labios. “No tengo hijos, así que no puedo comprender todo el grado de amor de una madre a su hijo, pero, ¿tú de seguro recuerdas mi  boggart , Harry?” Harry se estremeció como si las palabras hubiesen sido golpeadas en su rostro, pero Draco hizo presión: “¡No soy tu madre, pero sé lo que es preocuparte más por la vida de alguien más que por la tuya propia! Y creo que tú igual, si ves más allá de tu enojo. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando escuchaste que me llevaron a la cámara?”

“Para,” Harry murmuró, su voz ahogada. “¡No hables sobre eso!”

“¡Me dijiste que nunca habías estado tan asustado en toda tu vida!” Draco llamó, ignorando las protestas de Harry. “Viniste detrás de mi aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era. No te importó, porque querías protegerme mucho. ¡Y  _ esto  _ fue por lo que pasó tu madre, Harry! ¡No tengo que haberla conocido para saber lo que sentía, y tú tampoco!”

Harry produjo un pequeño, sonido adolorido, pero no contestó. Cuidadosamente, Draco cruzó la distancia hacia él, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar a Harry. El Gryffindor se estremeció cuando la mano de Draco fue a descansar en su hombro, pero no lo miró a los ojos.

“Por favor,” Draco suspiró, y sus ojos escocían con lágrimas que intentaba desesperadamente retener. “Por favor no arriesgues tu vida para buscarlo. ¿De verdad no entiendes lo que eso me haría a mí, o a Hermione,  Weasley ,  Hagrid , si lograra herirte a ti también?”

“Deja de darle la vuelta así,” Harry siseó. “No es justo.”

“¿Pero sí es justo de ti esperar que tan solo nos quedemos sentados viendo cómo te perdemos?” Draco demandó, su voz flaqueando por la fuerza de sus emociones. “¿Ahora quién es el cruel, Harry?”

Finalmente, Harry alzó la mirada de vuelta hacia Draco, y lo que quedaba de su testarudo enojo pareció desmoronarse ante el contacto.

“Detente,” se atoró. “No.”

“¿No qué?” Draco preguntó, pestañeando contra las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Harry hizo un sonido de frustración, y entonces, Draco se encontró a sí mismo envuelto en un abrazo torpe. Hedwig soltó un suave ululato y voló desde el hombro de Harry para unirse a Aquila a través de la habitación. Draco se aferró a él, intentando con fuerza poder reinar en sus emociones. Cuando sintió que podía respirar otra vez, Harry murmuró: “Bien. No voy a esforzarme en buscarlo. Pero no puedo prometer nada sobre lo que haré si se me cruza primero. ¿Puedes aceptar eso?”

Draco tragó y asintió.

“Eso suena razonable,” estuvo de acuerdo. “O, tan razonable como llegará a ser, considerando que eres un Gryffindor.”

“Idiota,” Harry carcajeó, pero su voz era suave mientras lo decía.

“Cabeza de toro,” Draco contraatacó, sonriendo. “Y ahora vamos a bajar y te vas a disculpar con Hagrid. El pobre hombre solo quería lo mejor para ti, sabes.”

“Lo sé,” Harry suspiró, luciendo cansado mientras soltaba a Draco. “Tan solo  _ odio  _ todo este secreteo.”

Draco sintió una puñalada de culpa ante aquellas palabras, pero le dio un codazo en el costado a su amigo de manera juguetona: “Como si  _ tú  _ estuvieras permanentemente bajo  Veritaserum . ¿Debería mencionar todas las mentiras que has dicho desde que te conozco?”

“Eso es distinto,” Harry farfulló, el calor corriendo a su rostro.

“Tienes razón,” Draco asintió. “ Hagrid te mintió porque le importas, no porque quisiera escabullirse hacia  Hogsmeade o algo igualmente  _ Gryffindor _ , es una manera muy gentil de mentir, ¿no crees?”

“A veces te odio,” Harry gruñó. “¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué decir? Ni siquiera me dejas estar propiamente enojado, con toda tu racionalidad y Draco- sidad . Sinvergüenza.”

“Ahí, otra mentira,” Draco bromeó, sonriendo. “Y no te estoy diciendo que no estés enojado, solo te pido que lo dirijas a la gente adecuada, y que lo hagas desde la seguridad del castillo.”

Harry frunció el ceño en su dirección, y Draco alzó las cejas en desafío. Luego de rodar sus ojos, Harry tomó la muñeca de Draco y jaló de ella.

“Vamos,” dijo. “Bajemos a donde  Hagrid antes de que oscurezca.”

Draco le sonrió a su espalda, aliviado, y siguió a Harry escaleras debajo de la  lechucería .

Esa noche, antes de irse a la cama, Aquila apreció en el dormitorio de Draco, una pequeña nota con una sola palabra en la caligrafía de Hermione amarrada a su pata.

_ Gracias _ , decía.

Draco sonrió y le dio a Aquila una golosina de lechuzas. La lechuza ululó felizmente ante él en agradecimiento.


	5. De Tales Mascotas, Tales Dueños

Tristemente, la paz que Draco había esperado para luego de la revelación sobre los crímenes de Black fue corta: La navidad le trajo una misteriosa Saeta de Fuego a Harry, y mientras eso hubiese llenado a Draco de asombro y envidia en circunstancias normales, no había información con respecto al origen de dicha escoba. Draco no podía culpar a Hermione por alertar a McGonagall, quien consecuentemente la confiscó para examinarla – estaba un tanto justificada en su temor de que el regalo pudiese ser una trampa de muerte de parte de Black – pero pudo haberle advertido a ella que, proteger a Harry de aquella manera, sin importar qué tan en lo cierto estuviese al hacerlo, sería suficiente para provocar que un ya bastante tenso Harry explotase.

Draco no estuvo presente para la pelea que se desató, los eventos principales teniendo lugar en la torre Gryffindor, pero era él quien tenía que seguir las líneas del campo de batalla, consolando a Hermione, quien se encontraba permanentemente a un paso de romper en llanto, y tratando de calmar a un Harry que se negaba a entrar en razón.  Weasley , un tanto inútilmente, se colocaba del lado de Harry, procediendo a darle la espalda a Hermione, y no hacía que el otro chico escuchase a Draco  ni un poco.

Como resultado, Draco y Hermione pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos en la biblioteca, lejos de ambos chicos Gryffindor y enterrados bajo su montaña de tareas.

“¿Crees que algún día me perdonen?” Hermione susurró una de esas tardes, observando a Draco desde su ensayo de  Aritmancia con ojos llorosos.

“Claro que te van a perdonar,” Draco frunció el ceño. “Bueno, no puedo hablar por  Weasley porque es tan predecible como un  demiguise , pero Harry entrará en razón en algún punto. Creo que tan solo son muchas cosas al momento, especialmente luego de todo el asunto de Black y sus padres.”

“Debería haber dejado que te encargaras,” murmuró con pesar. “Te habrías salido con la tuya.”

Draco rio. “Me sobreestimas,” le dijo. “Él estaría igual de molesto conmigo. Bueno, tal vez yo hubiese abordado el asunto de una manera distinta, pero...” cuando Hermione lució dolida ante sus palabras, añadió: “No cambia que hiciste lo correcto, al final. Hay una gran posibilidad de que es escoba esté maldita, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que era segura, y nosotros no estamos cualificados.”

“Gracias,” Hermione musitó, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que probablemente caían. Draco miró de vuelta a su ensayo, pretendiendo amablemente que no se había dado cuenta. “Siempre pareces ser el único que entiende.”

“Eso es porque la única que puede ser rival de mi intelecto eres tú,” Draco dijo algo apagado, aliviado cuando  escuchó una  indecisa risita.

Draco esperaba que, con el comienzo de las clases en el nuevo año, la situación se calmara un poco. Harry finalmente había iniciado sus sesiones de  patronus con Lupin, y mientras no le decía mucho a Draco sobre lo que sucedía en las horas que pasaba con el maestro, parecía un poco más calmado luego de cada reunión.

Hermione, por otra parte, empeoró gradualmente. Sus tareas incrementaban sin piedad cada día, y eso en combinación con la tensión de su pelea con Harry y  Weasley , la quebró de una manera que Draco nunca antes había  experienciado . Draco intentó ayudar, en verdad lo hizo, yendo tan lejos como para arrastrarla bajo el  giratiempo fuera de horario para darles a ambos un par de horas extras y subsecuentemente permitiéndose colar un poco de sueño. Pero, además, las cosas se tornaron más complicadas por el hecho de que su energía estaba peligrosamente baja.

Fue con esa realización, luego de una especialmente grotesca clase de Adivinación, que se unió a Hermione en la librería con sombría determinación.

“Renuncio,” anunció, observando cómo la chica Gryffindor pestañeaba en su dirección, sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos.

“¿Renuncias a qué?” preguntó, confundida.

“Adivinación,” Draco aclaró. “Es una materia inútil con una aún más inútil profesora, y me niego a causarme semejante dolor de cabeza por eso. Si dejo Adivinación, puedo volver a un horario normal, y finalmente dejar toda esta locura atrás.”

“¿Entonces me abandonas a mí?” Hermione  demandó , su voz aguda.

“¡No te estoy abandonando a ti!” Draco puso mala cara. “¡Estoy dando el ejemplo que te ruego que sigas! ¡Uno de los dos tiene que ser razonable aquí, y obviamente no vas a ser tú!”

“¡No vuelvas esto en contra de mí!” Hermione se quebró, ojos parpadeando enojadamente. “ ¡Solo porque tú estás escaso de determinación para terminar lo que iniciaste no significa que yo voy a desechar mi educación, así como así!”

Sus palabras dolían, pero Draco se forzó a sí mismo a dejarlas pasar, sabiendo que estaba sobrecargada de trabajo y no en una posición para rendir cuentas por las cosas que decía.

“No te estoy pidiendo que abandones la escuela,” Draco apuntó, tan calmadamente como pudo lograr. “¡Solo estoy meramente sugiriendo que reconsideres negociar tu salud y cordura por materias que ni te van a ayudar en tu carrera futura!”

“¡Tú no sabes si me ayudarán o no!” chilló, causando que otros estudiantes giraran la cabeza en dirección a ellos, mirándolos.

“¿Oh, porque tú vas a estar sentada en el Callejón Knocturn por el resto de tu vida, leyendo palmas por un par de monedas?” Draco siseó sarcásticamente. “¡Porque eso es todo lo que vas a aprender de ese fraude Trelawney!”

“¡Basta!” Hermione espetó, poniéndose de pie. “¡Si realmente quieres, pues puedes dejar tantas materias como te plazca! ¡¿Qué me importa a mi lo que hagas tú?! ¡Solo déjame fuera de eso!”

“¡Señorita Granger!” la bibliotecaria,  Madam Pince, llamó desde el otro lado del lugar. “¡O baja su tono o tendrá que marcharse!”

Hermione lució lo suficientemente abatida por un momento, sentándose otra vez y revoloteando sobre cualquier tarea que estuviese haciendo. En cambio, fue Draco quien se levantó para marcharse.

“Bien,” murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que solo Hermione oyese. “Anda, no me escuches. Pero no vengas a mí llorando sobre el montón de trabajo que tienes otra vez porque, francamente, estoy cansado de escuchar sobre eso.”

Su amiga no alzó la vista de su libro cuando se marchó, pero Draco pensó haber visto una lágrima caer en una de las páginas.

Durante la semana después de aquella, Hermione evitó a Draco. Por el primero o segundo día, Draco obtuvo una satisfacción lúgubre de aquello – al menos ahora podía pasar algo de tiempo  con Harry en lugar de ser la niñera de aquella maníaca sabelotodo – pero esa asquerosa línea de pensamientos pronto le dieron de qué preocuparse.

“No sé de qué te estás sintiendo culpable,”  Weasley rodó los ojos cuando Draco vociferó sus pensamientos hacia ellos, una tarde de camino a la clase de Hagrid. “¡Ella se puso furiosa contigo por darle la espalda a una clase que odia tanto como todos nosotros! ¿No has oído cómo habla de Trelawney? Uno de estos días, Parvati y Lavender la van a empujar por las escaleras de ese horrible salón de clases, y yo no las voy a detener.”

“Bueno, no está  equivocada ,” Draco gruñó. “Y yo no esperaría que entendieras,  Weasley , muchas gracias.”

“¡Tú eras el que estaba hablando sobre eso!” Weasley llamó, claramente dolido.

“En fin,” Draco dijo mordazmente, ignorando a  Weasley y girándose hacia Harry, quien parecía incómodo con el tema, lo cual Draco esperaba muchísimo que fuese señal de culpa o preocupación, o posiblemente ambas. “Está trabajando hasta la muerte, y saben tan bien como yo que se descargó en mí porque ustedes llevan semanas ignorándola, ¡como si fuese un tipo de  gusarajo infestado de viruela de dragón!” Harry se mantuvo en silencio, y Draco continuó: “Si tan solo  se acercaran a ella, sería una gran ayuda, ¿saben?”

“¿Entonces por qué no lo haces tú mismo?”  Weasley refunfuñó. “¡Tú eres el que la extraña, no nosotros!”

“Porque, como les dije al principio de esta amistosa discusión, ¡ella me está evitando!” Draco se quejó, fulminando a  Weasley con la mirada. “Además, ¡mi cabeza no está tan hundida en mi propio trasero como la tuya, Weasley! Puedo admitir que me siento mal al pelear con una amiga, mientras tú todo de lo que pareces capaz es de tercamente aferrarte a un pedacito de orgullo que pudiste recoger del suelo, tú idióti-”

“Ya estamos,” Harry anunció, efectivamente interrumpiendo su acalorada  discusión y forzando a Draco a abandonar el tema.

Cuando Draco estuvo a punto de regresar a los cuarteles Slytherin, Hermione se encontraba persistente en el pasillo de entrada, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y un aire de desesperación cerniéndose sobre ella como Peeves en una misión. Él frenó abruptamente, y Hermione alzó la vista, sobresaltada ante el ruido.

Hubo un silencio tenso, y luego ella se aclaró la garganta, suspirando, casi demasiado bajo como para que Draco escuchase al otro lado del pasillo: “... Hola.”

“Hola,” Draco duplicó sus gestos, su voz gentil. Dio un par de pasos cuidadosos hacia ella, tratando de no agarrarla por sorpresa ante  el débil hilo de determinación que parecía haber recopilado.

Hermione olfateó una vez, y Draco vio lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas por un momento antes de encontrarse a sí mismo siendo envuelto por un abrazo rompe-huesos. Aquella chica podía ser una cabeza más baja que él, pero por Merlín, tenía fuerza.

“Lo siento tanto, Draco,” sollozó. “Sé que no tuve derecho de hablarte de esa forma, y tienes toda la razón de estar furioso conmigo. He sido horrible contigo, y sé que soy un desastre y no puedo culparte por no querer estar cerca de mí. Yo solo-”

“Hermione,” Draco la interrumpió, ligeramente sin aliento por la manera en que se aferraba a él. “Está bien.”

“¡No está bien!” se lamentó. “Has sido un muy buen amigo conmigo, y yo-”

“Así que tuviste una crisis nerviosa y te descargaste conmigo,” Draco se encogió de hombros, apretando el hombro ajeno en señal de consuelo. “Sucede en las mejores de las amistades. Salazar sabe que no soy un santo cuanto a crisis gruñonas repentinas se refiere. Yo digo que pares de llorar, y olvidemos todo el asunto.”

Si acaso, aquello hizo a Hermione llorar con más fuerza, y con un suspiro, Draco le dio palmaditas en la cabeza y se permitió ser abrazado hasta que el diluvio disminuyese.

Draco se había aferrado a la esperanza de que, tan pronto como  McGonagall devolviese la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, con o sin resultado confirmando la sospecha de Hermione, Harry lo superaría y perdonaría su intromisión. Y cuando el momento finalmente llegó, un par de días antes de partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, Draco pareció haber estado en lo cierto, tan solo por un instante.

Eso fue hasta que  Weasley descubrió que  Scabbers estaba desaparecida, y el infierno se desató otra vez.

Draco hasta se sentía personalmente insultado por el universo a ese punto. Le había tomado semanas empujar a todos al punto en que ya pudiesen volver a ser amigos otra vez, y entonces, así como así, todo se deslizó a través de sus dedos nuevamente.  Weasley estaba más furioso que nunca, y mientras Harry parecía haber perdonado a Hermione, aun se mantenía del lado del estúpido pelirrojo para demostrar la misma lealtad que había mantenido  Weasley hacia Harry durante su propio pleito con Hermione.

Era el eufemismo del siglo, por lo tanto, era de asumir que Draco estaba frustrado, Lo suficientemente como para saltarse el partido de Gryffindor, por primera vez en la historia. Hermione se había encerrado a sí misma en la sala común, y el prospecto de estar solo con Weasley toda la tarde era demasiado que soportar, así que pasó el tiempo en su propio dormitorio, lejos de todos y melancólico en la soledad.

Cuando bajó a tomar el desayuno la mañana siguiente, estaba más que listo para darles a todos una buena lección. Estaba cansado de caminar las líneas entre ellos, y sus amigos  Gryffindors iban a superarlo y ser amistosos el uno con el otro, o sino ayúdenlo, descubrirían lo cruel que la cólera de un Slytherin podría ser.

Encontró a Harry y a  Weasley ya en la mesa Gryffindor, en una seria conversación con  Longbottom , Thomas y  Finnigan , y se abrió paso hacia ellos con determinación. Se detuvo tras ellos y abrió su boca para comenzar a parlotear, pero antes de poder siquiera sacar una palabra, Harry saltó y lo agarró del codo, su rostro urgente.

“Tengo que hablar contigo,” murmuró. “Ahora.”

Y así como así, el discurso de Draco murió en su garganta, y se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado fuera del castillo.  Weasley se quedó atrás con los demás Gryffindors, aparentando no estar lo suficientemente preocupado como para seguirlos.

“ ¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín-” Draco inició mientras la puerta de entrada se cerraba después de ellos. Era  febrero , hacía frío y él no había llevado su capa. Pero en ese momento, Harry se detuvo y se giró para encararlo.

“Sirius Black irrumpió en nuestro dormitorio anoche,” le dijo.

Draco lo miró, su mente vaciada por blanco pánico apenas registró la información.

“¿Disculpa?” suspiró.

“Neville perdió sus notas para la clave de la sala común-”

“¿Qué clase de idiota-”

“Eso no interesa ahora,” Harry lo interrumpió impaciente. “El punto es que, Black las encontró y se metió en nuestro dormitorio. Debe haber ido a  buscarme , pero se confundió porque cuando Ron despertó, se estaba inclinando sobre él, sosteniendo un cuchillo.”

“Oh cielos,” Draco musitó, sintiéndose  anestesiado por el sobrecogedor terror.

“Ron gritó y todos se despertaron, Black corrió,” Harry finalizó.

“Salazar,” Draco respiró. “¡Pudiste haber sido asesinado! Si te hubiese encontrado de una vez, te hubiese-” entonces se contuvo, la neblina de su mente aclarándose un poco. “Espera, ¿corrió?” preguntó.

“Sí,” Harry asintió.

“¿Por qué correría?” Draco frunció el ceño. “Aún si  Weasley hubiese despertado a toda la torre, Black de entre todas las personas no debería estar  asustado de un montón de niños, ¿cierto?”

“¿Tal vez pensó que no sería capaz de escapar con tantos testigos?” Harry  sugirió.

“¿Cuándo le han molestado los testigos a Black?” Draco apuntó. “Exterminó a toda una calle y ni se preocupó por correr. Te tuvo al frente, y no hizo nada. No... No tiene sentido,” concluyó, estupefacto. Harry lo observaba, ahora pensativo.

“No pensé en eso,” admitió. “Es muy extraño.”

“Sí,” Draco asintió,  mordiéndose el labio. Entonces sacudió el pensamiento y preguntó: “Asumo que no lo atraparon, ¿cierto?”

“No,” Harry dijo amargamente. “Escapó antes de que  pudiésemos alertar a  McGonagall .”

“¿Cómo se mete al castillo?” Draco demandó. “¿Has revisado el mapa?”

“No,” Harry bufó. “No hubo tiempo.”

“Tal vez Hermione tiene razón,” Draco musitó. “Tal vez debas entregarlo.”

“¿Tú crees?” Harry preguntó, luciendo avergonzado.

“No lo sé,” gruñó. “Me refiero, sería un desperdicio, con toda honestidad, pero deberíamos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para mantener a Black fuera, y ese mapa puede sostener la respuesta que los maestros andan buscando.”

“Aunque no puede haber entrado por los pasadizos del mapa.” Harry argumentó, un filo en su voz. “Es imposible, te dije. Son impasables para él.”

“¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?” Draco pinchó. “¡No podemos asumir que conocemos todos y cada uno de los secretos de Black, Harry! ¡Puede que haya encontrado manera de pasarlos, una que no se nos ocurriría porque no pensamos como magos oscuros!”

Harry no contestó, pero lucía bastante culpable.

“Vale,” Draco murmuró. “Entiendo, no quieres entregar el mapa. Yo no quisiera tampoco, si fuera tú. Pero tenemos que decirle a alguien que sabemos, con o sin apuntar al mapa.”

“¿Crees que podamos decirle a cualquier persona sobre los pasadizos secretos sin explicar cómo sabemos sobre ellos?” Harry preguntó dubitativamente.

“Tú no puedes,” Draco rodó los ojos. “Eres un horrible mentiroso. Culpo a tu casa, son todos inútiles.” Observó a Harry erizarse ante sus palabras, pero no le dio chance para discutir, en su lugar, continuando: “No, tengo que ser yo.”

“¿Lo harías?” Harry preguntó, la indignación siendo reemplazada por genuina sorpresa.

“Honestamente, Harry,” Draco se burló. “¿Cuándo me he negado a hacer algo por ti?”

“Cada vez que pensabas que estaba siendo estúpido,” Harry contestó sin perder un segundo.

“Razonable,” Draco rio. “Déjame replantear, entonces; ¿cuándo me he negado a hacer algo que sentí fuese lo mejor para ti?”

Harry sonrió ante aquello. “Gracias” dijo. “Te debo.”

“Oh, lo haces,” Draco estuvo de acuerdo, fulminándolo con la mirada. “Y tengo una palabra para ti: Hermione.”

Harry se estremeció.

“¿Hablaré con Ron y veré qué puedo hacer?” sugirió, a regañadientes.

“¡Muy cierto que lo harás!” Draco siseó. “Porque estoy honestamente cansado del drama Gryffindor. Me está dando dolores de cabeza.”

“Mira quién habla de drama,” Harry rio.

“Una palabra más y voy directo a  Snape para decirle todo sobre el mapa,” Draco amenazó.

“Vaya, de acuerdo,” Harry gruñó, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. “Hablaré con Ron.”

“Bien, Draco se cruzó de brazos, tanto para establecer un punto como para pelear contra el frío. “Ahora, ¿podemos entrar de nuevo, por favor? Preferiblemente antes de que nos convirtamos en esculturas de hielo en medio de la entrada. La hora de las decoraciones navideñas acabó.”

“Draco,” el profesor  Lupin suspiró, mandándole una entretenida sonrisa mientras los últimos estudiantes Slytherin se filtraban fuera del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. “A juzgar por el patrón de nuestras conversaciones hasta ahora, me comienzo a sentir un poco angustiado cada vez que me llamas.”

“Lo siento,” Draco dijo apenado. “No es nada malo, lo prometo. Solo tengo algo de información para usted.”

“¿Información?” Lupin preguntó, alzando una curiosa ceja hacia él.

Draco había decidido, luego de una consideración exhaustiva, que el  profesor Lupin sería el mejor maestro al cual acercarse a hablarle sobre los pasadizos. No solo era el más cercano a su edad y siempre había sido remarcablemente amable con él, sino que también era el menos capaz de hacer preguntas incómodas.

“Es sobre Sirius Black,” Draco admitió. “Y la manera en la cual podría estar entrando al castillo.”

“Oh cielos,”  Lupin murmuró, su suspiro más pesado esta vez. “Por favor, Draco, ven a mi oficina.”

No hablaron en el corto camino escaleras arriba, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos,  Lupin comenzó a preparar el té en silencio y  gesticuló hacia Draco para que tomara asiento.

“De esta manera no podremos ser escuchados,” notó con cansancio. “El aire está ligeramente... Tenso entre el staff, y no queremos que nadie atrape pedazos de nuestra conversación y salte a conclusiones.”

“Cierto,” Draco estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo una mueca. “Vine a usted por confidencialidad  en primer lugar.”

“Soy un profesor, Draco,”  Lupin señaló, aunque no de manera cruel. “Te das cuenta de que me encuentro obligado a reportar cualquier cosa que me digas, si prueba ser de alguna importancia.”

“Lo sé,” Draco dijo rápidamente. “Tan solo esperaba que usted fuese menos propenso  a.… Presionarme con respecto a mis fuentes, comparado con sus colegas.”

“Ya veo,”  Lupin rio, entregándole a Draco su taza de té y tomando su propio asiento tras el escritorio. “Bueno, al haber sido amigo de James Potter en la escuela, no puedo negar que tengo un pasado de, digamos, doblar las reglas escolares un poco. Así que no te pediré que rebeles nada de esa naturaleza a menos que lo crea absolutamente necesario. ¿Eso es aceptable para ti?”

“Sí,” Draco sonrió. “Gracias.”

“Ahora,”  Lupin dijo, plegando sus manos sobre su regazo y mirándolo a él con curiosidad. “¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?”

“Sospechamos que hay algunos pasadizos secretos dentro y fuera de la escuela que el señor  Filch puede que desconozca,” Draco explicó. “No creemos que Black los haya podido atravesar, pero se sentía incorrecto no alertar a nadie sobre su existencia.”

“¿Y dónde están estos pasadizos?”  Lupin cuestionó.

“Bueno, uno es tras el espejo del cuarto piso, pero parece haber sido cavado,” Draco restó, tratando de recordar dónde exactamente le había dicho Harry. “Uno está detrás de la estatua de  Gunhilda y  Gorsemoor , y lleva directo a-”

“¿El sótano de  Honeydukes ?”  Lupin finalizó, sonriendo tan ampliamente que era casi una mueca. “¿Y supongo que el último comienza bajo el sauce boxeador?”

“¿Los conoce?” Draco preguntó, sus ojos muy abiertos.

“Sí,”  Lupin confirmó. “Aunque asumo que no muchos los conocen. Emprendimos muchas aventuras cuando niños - no muy diferentes a Harry y tú, asumo.”

“Eso significa que Black los conoce también,” Draco pensó en voz alta.

La sonrisa cayó del rostro de  Lupin ,  haciéndolo lucir culpable y muy, muy cansado.

“Tienes razón,” él asintió. “Los conoce. Debería hablar con el director a cerca eso.”

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre ellos, y Draco buscó algo que decir, incapaz de marcharse en semejante nota.

“¿Habló con Harry sobre sus papás?” preguntó finalmente, y  Lupin le cruzó la mirada otra vez, perplejo.

“¿No te contó?”

“No,” Draco frunció el ceño. “Pero Harry no es exactamente de hablar sobre sus sentimientos a menos que sea forzado.”

“Ya veo,”  Lupin rio, una sonrisa lentamente regresando a su rostro. “Bueno, puedes descansar asegurado. Hemos tenido más de una conversación sobre sus padres durante las lecciones extra que le estoy dando. Aunque, para detalles, tendrás que preguntarle a él.”

“No los necesito,” Draco dijo rápidamente. “Así que, ¿está progresando en el hechizo patronus?”

“Lento pero seguro,”  Lupin afirmó. “Harry tiene mucho potencial. Talento mágico crudo, similar a su padre. Aunque no es tan cerebrito como su madre. Pero claro, pocos lo son.”

“Nos tiene a Hermione y a  mí para eso,” Draco se encogió de hombros, haciendo a  Lupin reír.

“Sí,” el profesor estuvo de acuerdo. “Asumo que es así.”

Mientras Draco debidamente había mantenido su parte del trato, Harry no tuvo tanto éxito con su promesa. Aunque, en su defensa, no era exactamente su culpa que  Weasley fuese un horrible cabeza de cerdo. Harry se había esforzado por ser bueno con Hermione y sacarle conversación; Weasley había sido el que se marchaba como un malhumorado cada vez que eso pasaba.

“Se le va a pasar,” Harry le dijo a Hermione cuando esta parecía a punto de estallar en llanto luego de uno de esos acontecimientos. “Dale algo de tiempo.”

“Yo estoy más inclinado a darle un golpe en el rostro, a este punto,” Draco murmuró sombríamente.

Hermione, por su parte, operaba en crecientes niveles de energía negativa. Draco no le habló sobre abandonar materias otra vez, asustado de iniciar otra discusión contraproducente, pero estaba un poco más que seguro de que la situación explotaría más pronto que tarde. Y resultó que estaba en lo correcto.

La víctima del colapso de Hermione fue, un tanto inesperadamente y muy para el entretenimiento de Draco, Theodore Nott. Ni siquiera fue un particular evento irritante el que lo causó. Draco y Hermione apenas estaban saliendo de Aritmancia (Hermione a punto de usar el giratiempo por segunda vez ese día para ir a Adivinación), cuando  Nott había chocado con Draco en un usual ataque de mezquindad, causando que Draco dejara caer sus libros.

“Ten cuidado,  Malfoy ,”  Nott se había burlado. “Si me pegas un poco de ese barro  sangresucia en el que te has bañado, me vas a tener que pagar un uniforme nuevo.”

Draco tan solo había rodado los ojos, agachándose para recoger sus libros, dispuesto a ignorar a Nott como hacía usualmente. Aquello causó que se perdiera el movimiento de Hermione, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de impacto, alzó la vista – y miró con incredulidad.

Nott se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, sosteniendo su mejilla, boquiabierto ante una Hermione de ojos muy abiertos. Crabbe y Goyle, a su derecha, se miraron entre sí alarmados, claramente sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hermione se inclinó hacia  Nott , agitando su muñeca, su rostro enrojecido por la furia.

“Mantente alejado de Draco,” escupió. “Él es diez veces la persona que eres tú, Nott. Tú no eres nada más que basura.”

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, precipitándose corredor abajo más rápido de lo que Draco logró reaccionar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarla con asombro.

“¿Qué demonios?” lloriqueó Nott y, por una vez, Draco estuvo un poco de acuerdo.

“¿Hermione dejó Adivinación?” Draco repitió incrédulamente al almuerzo, habiéndose sentado en la mesa Gryffindor para investigar sobre la ausencia de Hermione en esta.

“Sí,” Harry confirmó, sonando personalmente sorprendido. “Ella solo se levantó y se fue en medio de la clase después de un – uhm – pequeño desacuerdo con Trelawney.”

“Vaya,” Draco fundió el entrecejo. “No puedo decir que desapruebo, precisamente, pero...”

“¿Es algo fuera de lugar?” Harry finalizó la oración por él, y Draco asintió. “¿Es verdad que golpeó a  Nott por ser un idiota contigo?”

“Las noticias viajan rápido por lo que veo,” Draco notó. “Honestamente, aún pienso que debí haberme imaginado eso.”

“Ojalá  hubiese estado ahí para verlo,”  Weasley dijo tristemente. “¿No pudiste tomarle una foto,  Malfoy ?”

“Todo pasó demasiado rápido,” Draco respondió automáticamente, antes de darse cuenta de a quién le estaba hablando y entrecerrando los ojos. “Y,” dijo deliberadamente. “Incluso si hubiera sido así, no te las enseñaría a ti, por la manera en que has estado tratando a Hermione este último par de meses.”

Weasley enrojeció ante aquello, pero, por una vez, no contraatacó.

Draco estaba inseguro de si fueron sus palabras o el hecho de que Hermione había golpeado a  Nott , pero esa noche en la sala común,  Weasley finalmente hizo las paces con ella.


	6. Quizás la Familia de Draco Solo Era Medio-Mala, Después de Todo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi nos acercamos al final de la historia, espero que esté siendo de su agrado. ♡♡♡♡

Las semanas restantes del año escolar pasaron relativamente sin acontecimientos. Draco y el equipo de Slytherin perdieron su partido contra  Hufflepuff en marzo (Draco maldiciendo a  Diggory incesantemente por haberlo derrotado, al punto en que tenía la esperanza de que Harry lo  _ humillara  _ en su propio partido), y Gryffindor ganó el de ellos en mayo,  estando lo suficientemente altos como para ganar la copa de las casas. Mientras Draco sentía muy poca lealtad de casa hacia Slytherin, tenía envidia – luego de que el campeonato entre casas hubiese sido cancelado el año previo debido a los eventos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Había ahora perdido su oportunidad de ganar  _ otra vez. _

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para enfurruñarse por ello, pues los exámenes se acercaron con rapidez y pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo atrapado en la biblioteca con sus amigos. Este año, de verdad sentía que necesitaba esforzarse en la revisión, considerando su montón de trabajo, pero aun así no tenía tanto como Hermione, quien, hasta luego de dejar Adivinación, aún tenía materias demás. Lo demostraban sus nervios de punta y los anillos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Draco hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ayudarla, pero Hermione siendo Hermione, preferiría tragarse la rana de  Longbottom antes de sacar un poco de trabajo de sus manos, así que su apoyo fue limitado a sentarse junto a ella y solo hablar cuando se le hablaba.

Una semana antes de los exámenes, Harry lo llamó aparte luego de comer, confesándole, en voz silenciosa, que logró que el Mapa de los  Merodeadores le fuese confiscado.

“¡¿Qué?!” Draco suspiró. “¡Harry!”

“Fue un accidente,” Harry murmuró. “Vi algo en el mapa, y – oh, ya no importa. De todas formas,  Lupin lo tiene ahora.”

“¿ Lupin ?” Draco preguntó, sorprendido. “No tomaba a  Lupin como el tipo de maestro que-”

“Estaba furioso conmigo,” Harry le dijo profundamente. “Dijo que debería haberme dado cuenta de que ese mapa, en las manos de Black, era un mapa hacia mí, y, bueno, otras cosas. De igual manera no creo que me lo devuelva.”

Por un  incómodo momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que, con el conocimiento del mapa,  Lupin sería capaz de entender cómo es que Draco pudo darle la información que tenía y que Draco había mantenido el secreto de Harry a pesar del peligro que sabía podía implicar para su amigo.

“Bueno,” Draco dijo con pesadez. “Lo que está hecho, está hecho. Tal vez  _ es  _ bueno que el mapa esté en manos de un maestro, después de todo.”

“Sí,” Harry suspiró, sin sonar como si lo pensara. “No le digamos a Hermione sobre esto, ¿vale?”

“Se va a enterar eventualmente,” Draco le recordó.

“Sí, pero no ahora mismo,” Harry hizo una mueca. “Está muy tensa y lo último que quiero es otra pelea tan cerca de los exámenes.”

“Sí, está bien,” Draco estuvo de acuerdo. “Probablemente sea mejor esperar a que esté de mejor humor.”

El esperado “mejor humor” no cayó en ellos hasta el siguiente par de semanas. Los exámenes eran mucho más crueles que los que habían tenido en su primer año, y mientras Draco pensaba que le había ido bien en la mayoría, los otros tuvieron menores o mayores crisis durante ellos.  Weasley juró que había reprobado Historia de la Magia (cómo un  sangrepura como él podía no pasar una materia tan esencial para su propia identidad, Draco nunca lo entendería. Un incompetente maestro no era excusa.) y Hermione rompió en llanto en medio de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Aun así, Harry se llevó la corona de las crisis cuando, luego de su examen de Adivinación, les juró a Draco y Hermione que pensó que la vieja bruja de Trelawney le había hecho una profecía real.

“¡No entienden!” Harry insistió, cuando ellos dos se miraron entre sí con las cejas alzadas. “¡No estuvieron ahí! Cayó en un tipo de – trance, podría decirse, y dijo –”

“Harry,” Draco dijo, en su mejor voz calmada. “Creo que estás cansado. Los  exámenes fueron duros para todos nosotros, y –”

“¡No es eso!” Harry gruñó,  mirándolo con dureza. “Se los juro, ella –”

“ Trelawney es solo un viejo fraude,” Hermione insistió. “Lo que sea que diga, Harry, realmente dudo que vayas a morir, no importa qué  tantos perros ancianos vea en tu futuro.”

“¡No tiene nada que ver con el grim!” Harry objetó. “¡O conmigo, si estamos en esas! Es –”

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por  Weasley quien  corría a su mesa, ojos bien abiertos.

“Tenemos que ir a donde  Hagrid ,” anunció, agitando una nota en su mano. “Me acaba de  llegar una lechuza de él. ¡Encontró a  Scabbers !”

“Vaya,” Draco rio. “Miren quién regresó de la muerte.”

Hermione tosió, pero mantuvo su silencio, muy para la admiración de Draco, y  Weasley enrojeció de un color más opaco que su tono de cabello.

“Sí, bien,” murmuró bajo su aliento. “Me disculparé con  Crookshanks cuando lo vea.”

“¡¿Crookshanks?!” Hermione balbuceó, indignadamente.

“¡¿Van a venir o no?!”  Weasley demandó. “Porque está  oscureciendo y si nos quedamos más rato, no vamos a alcanzar a volver antes del toque de queda.”

“Sí, bien,” Harry murmuró, frustración aparente en su voz mientras se ponía de pie.

La caminata hacia la cabaña de  Hagrid fue tensa, con Hermione y  Weasley discutiendo a todo pulmón sobre quién merecía qué grado de disculpa (Draco estaba del lado de Hermione completamente, aunque no se involucró), y Harry enfurruñándose para sí mismo.

“No seas así,” Draco dijo luego de un rato, dándole un codazo. “Los exámenes ya terminaron, una rata muerta ha sido recuperada con vida. Estemos en paz, ¿sí?”

“¡No estaba viendo cosas!” Harry estalló, su voz en un siseo enojado. “ Trelawney _ sí  _ hizo una  profecía real.”

Draco suspiró profundamente.

“Bien,” dijo. “Digamos que te creo. ¿De qué era la profecía?”

“Olvídalo,” Harry musitó.

“Oh, santo cielo,” Draco murmuró, girándose hacia  Weasley y Hermione,  interrumpiéndolos a mitad de su disputa. “Ustedes dos vayan y recuperen la rata, Harry y yo esperaremos aquí, ¿vale?”

Weasley parecía estar a punto de quejarse, pero Hermione, con un vistazo hacia Harry, tomó el codo del pelirrojo y lo arrastró hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, la cual estaba ya a la vista cuando Draco se atravesó en el camino de Harry, haciéndolos a ambos detenerse abruptamente.

“Vamos,” Draco dijo. “Obviamente mueres por decirme, y comienza a darme curiosidad. ¿Qué tipo de profecía era?”

“¿Por qué debería decirte si tú no me crees?” Harry escupió, obviamente lastimado. Hizo a Draco sentirse un poco mal consigo mismo.

“Lo siento,” susurró. “No era mi intención dudar de  _ ti _ . Es solo que... ¿Te das cuenta de lo poco creíble que suena?”

“¡Por supuesto que sí!” Harry soltó. “Pero la vida real nunca ha sido muy creíble cuando yo estoy preocupado, ¿o sí?”

A regañadientes, Draco tuvo que admitir que Harry tenía un punto ahí.

“Ahora dime,” Draco rogó. “¿Sobre qué era la profecía?”

Harry parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo, desgarrado entre su indignación y la necesidad de compartir lo que había oído, hasta que la última ganó, y soltó: “¡Sobre Voldemort!”

Draco se estremeció. “¿El señor oscuro?” preguntó débilmente, silenciosamente pensando en que nunca se acostumbraría a la tendencia de su amigo a decir el nombre en voz alta.

“Sí,” Harry asintió. “Ella dijo... Bueno, yo  _ creo  _ que dijo...” se contuvo por un momento, como para acomodar sus pensamientos. “Creo que puede que Black se una a Voldemort otra vez.”

Draco tan solo lo miró, un tanto sin habla. Había esperado algún tipo de profecía tonta similar a ‘la cosa a la que más temes pasará pronto’ o ‘alguien que te importa será lastimado’ o algo igual de global. No esto.

“Ella no mencionó a Black,” Harry enmendó rápidamente. “Pero dijo algo sobre ‘un servidor encadenado por 12 años’, y realmente, ¿quién más podría ser?”

“Hay muchos antiguos mortífagos en Azkaban,” Draco le recordó débilmente.

“Sí, pero están en  _ Azkaban _ ,” Harry apuntó. “Black es el único que está libre para ir a donde le plazca, ¿cierto?”

“No es el  _ único _ , pero veo tu punto,” Draco asintió. “Aunque, ¿la motivación de Black no eres tú, en lugar de-”

“A tratado de acercarse a  mí por casi un año, sin éxito,” Harry notó. “Tal vez perdió la paciencia y decidió buscar a su antiguo patrón.”

Draco tragó saliva, y un largo silencio cayó sobre ellos. Podía sentir los ojos de Harry en él. Pero Draco estaba mirando hacia el bosque, donde el sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente.

“Creo que deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore,” Draco concluyó.

“¿Entonces me crees?” Harry preguntó, aliviado.

“No estoy seguro de si creo que  Trelawney es una verdadera vidente,” Draco clarificó. “Pero, de todas formas, Dumbledore debería escuchar esto. Porque si resulta que está en lo correcto, esto es serio.”

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de  Weasley . Ambos se giraron para  encontrar a  Weasley y Hermione corriendo hacia ellos, miradas preocupadas en sus rostros.

“¡Atrapenlo!”  Weasley gritó. “¡Está intentando escaparse!”

“¿Quién?” Draco frunció el ceño, pero Harry ya se encontraba buscando por el suelo, y entonces, la andrajosa rata vieja, terriblemente ágil para haber estado tan enferma todo el año, se deslizó por las piernas de Draco, demasiado rápido como para él reaccionar. “Oh,” Draco dijo, estúpidamente, pero fue apartado del camino por  Weasley , quien desesperadamente intentaba atrapar a su  mascota .

“¡ Crookshanks !” Hermione gimoteó, casi tropezándose de frente con Draco. “¡No, aléjate, Crookshanks! ¡Aléjate-”

Draco tardíamente tomó nota del monstruo esponjado persiguiendo a la rata, un momento antes  Weasley se lanzó a sí mismo en el suelo, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de la revoltosa rata.

“¡Te tengo!” gruñó. “Quítate, gato apestoso-”

Crookshanks siseó y miró mal a  Weasley mientras el pelirrojo metía a la rata en su bolsillo, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Hermione recogió a  Crookshanks y lo reprendió bajo su aliento.

“Vamos, Ron,” Harry llamó. “Vamos al castillo, antes de que-” Se calló a mitad de la oración, sus ojos bien abiertos, hombros tensos. Draco iba a preguntar qué estaba mal cuando él, también, lo escuchó: Algo se aproximaba hacia ellos con rapidez, y no sonaba humano. La mano de Draco fue hacia su varita de inmediato, pero antes de poder sacarla, un gigante perro de pelaje negro saltó en medio de ellos,  lanzándose sobre Harry.

Draco se acercó inmediatamente, un tanto listo para tirarse hacia el perro de vuelta, y  Weasley , quien intentaba levantarse, lucía igual. Aunque, el perro se alejó de Harry y, con otro salto, se lanzó a sí mismo hacia  Weasley . Esta vez, sus dientes se cerraron en los brazos de Weasley, y lo jalaba en dirección al bosque oscuro con fuerza inhumana.

Hermione gritó. Harry se encontraba nuevamente de pie, corriendo tras ellos, y Draco le pisaba los talones. Aún con el peso del cuerpo batallante de  Weasley , el perro era  demasiado rápido como para ellos alcanzarlo, y entonces, Draco reconoció el árbol al cual el perro se dirigía y paró de golpe en sus pasos.

“¡Harry!” gritó. “¡Ten cuidado-”

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El sauce boxeador había arrojado una de sus ramas hacia Harry, golpeando al chico justo en el pecho. Harry chocó con Draco, y los dos fueron tambaleándose hacia al piso. Draco gimoteó, su cuerpo doliendo por la fuerza de la colisión, pero Harry ya estaba de vuelta en pie, sus ojos muy grandes.

Weasley y el perro no se veían por ninguna parte.

“¡¿Dónde están?!” Harry demandó.

“El - el perro lo empujo bajo ese hueco,” Hermione, quien los alcanzó, tartamudeó,  Crookshanks a sus pies. Estaba apuntando hacia las raíces del árbol, las cuales seguían azotando hacia ellos en desesperación.

Draco maldijo. “¡Tenemos que ir a pedir ayuda!” llamó.

“¡No!” Harry rechazó inmediatamente. “Esa cosa es lo suficientemente grande como para comérselo, no tenemos el tiempo-”

“¡Nunca lo atravesaremos sin ayuda!” Hermione inyectó. Como si quisiera probar su punto, el sauce arremetió contra Harry una vez más, quien tuvo que saltar lejos de su camino.

“Si el perro pudo meterse, nosotros podemos,” Harry insistió, observando las ramas del árbol loco balancearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, como si esperara por el momento para atravesar sus defensas.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Draco viajaron hacia el gato de Hermione, el cual había saltado hacia adelante, evitando las ramas que caían como si fuese algo que hacía a diario. En poco tiempo,  Crookshanks había alcanzado el árbol y trepó las gruesas raíces para colocar su pata deliberadamente en un nudo cerca del tronco.

Inmediatamente, el árbol quedó inmóvil, como si hubiese sido golpeado por un hechizo.

“Salazar,” Draco murmuró. “Un gato fue más astuto que nosotros.”

“¡ Crookshanks !” Hermione suspiró, sorprendida. “¿Cómo supo-”

“Es amigo de ese perro,” Harry gruñó. “Los he visto juntos. Vamos – y mantengan sus varitas afuera.”

Se acercaron al árbol cuidadosamente y siguieron a Crookshanks, quien iba orgullosamente a la cabeza, adentrándose en el túnel que comenzaba al pie del sauce. Era estrecho, fangoso y oscuro allí abajo, y Weasley no se veía por ningún lado. Harry iluminó con su varita, y Draco lo copió.

“¿Dónde está Ron?” Hermione susurró, sonando aterrorizada. Draco podía verse reflejado en ella. Tenía un  _ mal  _ presentimiento sobre aquello. 

“¡Por aquí!” Harry apuntó, doblándose para seguir a Crookshanks.

“¿A dónde da este  túnel ?” Hermione preguntó.

“¿Hogsmeade, creo?” Draco musitó, un poco sin aliento. “Eso parecía en el mapa.”

“Fred y George pensaban que nadie nunca entró aquí,  así que es  difícil de saber,” Harry añadió. “Pero fue en esa dirección en general.”

“Bien,” Draco dijo bajo su aliento. “Con algo de suerte, acabaremos en el medio del bosque oscuro, y luego todo será  _ verdaderamente  _ animado.”

Hermione lloriqueó detrás de él.

El túnel no acabó en el bosque, finalmente. En su lugar, se encontraron a sí mismos en un sucio cuarto viejo, pedazos de muebles rotos esparcidos por todos lados, polvo cubriendo cada centímetro. Con una sensación de hundimiento, Draco deseaba que hubiese sido el bosque, después de todo.

“Creo que estamos en la casa de los gritos,” Hermione suspiró.

“Brillante,” Draco contestó, su voz aguda. “Absolutamente brillante. Siempre he querido ver el establecimiento más embrujado de todo el Reino Unido desde dentro.”

“Los fantasmas no hicieron eso,” Harry dijo lentamente, sus ojos en las piezas trituradas de silla.

“Pero si no son los fantasmas destruyendo este sitio,” Draco dijo, un filo en su voz. “Entonces  _ qué _ -”

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando un crujido pudo escucharse escaleras arriba. Los dedos de Hermione se colocaron a sí mismos alrededor del brazo de Draco, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Todos miraron al techo, antes de intercambiar un par de miradas que sirvieron como conversación silenciosa. Harry se adelantó, varita en alto, acercándose a las escaleras. Draco desplazó el agarre de Hermione solo lo suficiente como para entrelazar sus dedos, el contacto dándole el coraje para seguir a Harry.

El otro chico se dio la vuelta para atrapar la mirada de Draco, y ambos cesaron su hechizo  _ Lumos _ __ antes de subir los escalones, tan silenciosamente como fueron capaces. Escaleras arriba, solo una puerta se mantenía  semiabierta , y él siguió a Harry hacia ella. Ruidos podían escucharse tras ella.

Harry pateó la puerta para abrirla completamente y revelar una grande, desaliñada cama de cuatro postes, en la cual  Crookshanks residía, ronroneando y luciendo completamente tranquilo con la situación. Weasley estaba acostado en el suelo junto a él, sosteniendo su pierna, la cual estaba obviamente rota. Hermione soltó su mano, y ambos ella y Harry corrieron hacia  Weasley sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunque, Draco, se quedó parado inmóvil, sus ojos buscando al perro.

“No es un perro,”  Weasley aulló. “Harry, es una trampa-”

“¿Qué-”

“¡ Él es el perro! ¡Es un  animago !”

El corazón de Draco cayó, y luego, se encontró a sí mismo siendo agarrado de la manga de su capa y empujado en la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras él. Se dio vuelta, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su primo demente.

_ Sirius Black. _

El hombre lucía terrible. No era nada más que piel y huesos, su cabello un salvaje desastre, tan largo que colgaba más a allá de sus hombros. Dientes amarillos fueron descubiertos en una  desquiciada sonrisa . 

“¡ _ Expelliarmus _ !” llamó, apuntando la varita robada de  Weasley hacia él. La varita de Draco voló fuera de sus manos, y Black la atrapó. Las de Harry y Hermione le siguieron.

Draco se tropezó hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de Black, y chocó con Harry quien estaba tras él. Los ojos bien abiertos de Black fueron del rostro de Draco hacia el de Harry, observando atentamente.

“Supuse que ayudarías a tu amigo,” Black notó, su voz ronca. “Tu padre hubiese hecho lo mismo por  mí . Qué valiente de ti, no haber corrido hacia un maestro. Estoy agradecido... Eso hará todo mucho más sencillo.”

Draco sintió a Harry tensarse tras él, y actuó sin pensar. Se dio vuelta y se aferró a Harry justo a tiempo antes de que el otro chico pudiese esquivarlo y tirar a Black al suelo.

“¡Harry!” chilló. “No-”

“Déjame... Ir... Draco-”

“¡Si quieres matar a Harry, vas a tener que matarnos a nosotros también!”  Weasley llamó. Se había puesto en pie, pero lucía pálido y enfermizo y se tambaleaba desde donde se encontraba parado. Hermione parecía estar congelada, horrorizada. Harry aún batallaba contra Draco.

“Acuéstate,” Black dijo, su tono sorpresivamente gentil, y Draco casi soltó a Harry ante el shock del cambio en su voz. “Te vas a dañar más la pierna.”

“¿Me escuchaste?”  Weasley demandó, pero Draco se torció para ver a Black. Había algo suave en su expresión, algo que Draco no asociaba con un hombre loco. “¡Tendrás que matarnos a nosotros cuatro!”

“Esta noche solo habrá un asesinato,” Black dijo, y la sonrisa estaba de vuelta en su rostro.

“¿Y eso por qué?” Harry escupió, empujando a Draco tan violentamente que el Slytherin tuvo que devolver su completa atención hacia él para asegurarse de que no se deslizara de su agarre protector. “No te importó la última vez, ¿o sí? No te importó asesinar a todos esos muggles para llegar Pettigrew... ¿Cuál es el problema, te suavizaste en  Azkaban ?”

“¡Harry!” Hermione suspiró. “¡Has silencio!”

“¡ÉL ASESINÓ A MI PAPÁ Y A MI MAMÁ!” Harry gritó, justo en la oreja de Draco, haciéndolo estremecerse. Y entonces, empujó a Draco tan fuerte que el otro casi perdió su equilibrio, y solo pudo evitar que Harry se arrojase hacia Black, lanzándose él mismo hacia el chico devuelta.

“Har... ry...” Draco jadeó.

“No fui yo,” Black dijo de repente, su voz muy silenciosa. “Estoy lejos de estar libre de culpa, lo admito, pero nunca quise hacerle daño a Lily y a James, Harry.”

“¡MENTIROSO!” Harry rugió, pero Draco se congeló, su corazón martillando en su pecho.

Sus manos aún se mantenían firmemente sosteniendo los hombros de Harry, y dijo: “Tú eras su guardián del secreto, solo tú podrías haberle dado su posición al señor oscuro. Escuchamos al mismísimo  Fudge decirlo.”

Black se  mantuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de preguntar, en voz rasposa: “¿Eres el chico de  Narcissa , cierto?”

Draco enrojeció. “¡Las alianzas de  mis padres no tienen nada que ver conmigo!” aclaró, su voz mordaz. “¡Si piensas que te entregaré a Harry solo porque mi padre resultó estar en tú lado de la guerra, estás gravemente equivocado!”

“Yo no creo eso,” Black respondió, y su voz parecía contener una sonrisa. “Es bueno saber que mi familia extendida no está completamente perdida, después de todo.” Harry se contuvo ante eso, y Draco tomó aquella oportunidad para mirar a su primo por encima del hombro. Había un  _ orgullo  _ en sus ojos, se dio cuenta. “No espero que me crean,” Black continuó, finalmente respondiendo la acusación anterior de Draco. “Nadie lo hace, después de todo. Pero no fui yo quien traicionó a los Potter. Yo no era su guardián del secreto. Era alguien más, y hoy, finalmente seré capaz de vengar sus muertes.”

Draco lo miró, completamente impactado.

“Está mintiendo,” Hermione susurró a su lado. “Tiene que estar mintiendo.”

“Pero-” Draco musitó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué ganaba Black al decir ese tipo de mentira? Tenía sus varitas, y, por lo tanto, la ventaja sobre ellos. No necesitaba convencerlos de nada. Y Harry pareció darse cuenta de eso, también, pues había dejado de luchar con Draco y se encontraba ahora mirando a Black, como ensimismado. 

En ese instante, un movimiento se escuchó escaleras abajo. “¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA!” Hermione gritó. “¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA – SIRIUS BLACK – RÁPIDO!” 

“No,” Black suspiró, sosteniendo la varita de  Weasley con un poco más de fuerza. “¡No ahora – estoy tan cerca!” Sus ojos se posaron en  Weasley , de todas las personas, y alzó su varita. Pasos se acercaron, y entonces, hubo un grito de: “¡ _ Expelliarmus _ !”

La varita de  Weasley voló lejos de la mano de Black y hacia el aire, seguida por la de Draco, Harry y de Hermione.  Lupin entró a la habitación, agitando su propia varita para recolectarlas antes de apuntarla a Black – quien era su viejo amigo de la escuela, Draco recordó. Eso explicaba la grave, expresión compleja que su maestro portaba.

“Remus,” Black susurró, sonando inseguro.

“¿Dónde está, Sirius?”  Lupin preguntó, su tono cortante.

Black tan solo lo miró boquiabierto, al igual que todos los demás. Luego, lentamente, alzó una mano temblorosa, apuntando a  Weasley . Todos miraron hacia el pelirrojo en desconcierto, pero los ojos de  Lupin saltaron de vuelta a Black inmediatamente, rogando por respuestas.

“Pero entonces...” murmuró. “¿Por qué no se ha mostrado antes de ahora? A menos que-” sus ojos se ampliaron en entendimiento. “a menos que él haya sido el que... a menos que hayas cambiado... ¿Sin decirme?”

Black asintió, y  Lupin suspiró.

“Profesor  Lupin ,” Harry habló, su voz rompiendo  estrepitosamente a través de su callada conversación. “¿qué está-” Pero Draco puso una mano en el brazo de Harry y agitó la cabeza.

Habían estado equivocados sobre Black, Draco se dio cuenta. Todos lo habían estado. Antes de la muerte de los padres de Harry, alguien más había sido escogido como guardián del secreto, y esa persona los había traicionado con el señor oscuro.  Lupin lo sabía, también, porque estaba bajando su varita, luciendo estremecido.

“¿Quién fue?” Draco suspiró,  haciendo que ambos  Lupin y Black alzasen su mirada hacia él. “¿Quién los traicionó?”

El rostro de Black se convirtió en una mueca, y su voz era de odio mientras escupía: “Peter  Pettigrew .”

“Pero,” Hermione dijo, su voz pequeña. “ Pettigrew está muerto.”

“¡Tú lo mataste!”  Weasley facilitó, apuntando a Black.

“¡No! ¡Piénsalo!” Draco inyectó. “¡¿Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Pettigrew, cierto?!”

“Vi a Pettigrew el mapa,” Harry musitó. “La noche en que-”

“Igual yo,”  Lupin dijo sombríamente. “Hoy temprano, cuando estudié el mapa y los encontré afuera en los jardines – en compañía de dos de mis viejos amigos de la escuela. Sirius Black y Peter  Pettigrew .”

“P-pero,”  Weasley tartamudeó. “¡No había nadie con nosotros!”

“Eso no es cierto,” Draco le recordó, ahora observando a  Weasley alarmado. “Ambos  Scabbers y  Crookshanks estaban con nosotros.”

“Te refieres,” Hermione respiró. “¿Él era un animago, también?”

“Exactamente,”  Lupin respondió. “Ellos tres eran animagos. Sirius, Peter y James.”

“¿Mi papá?” Harry murmuró.

“Sí,”  Lupin sonrió. “Lo hicieron por mí.”  Lupin suspiró, pena brillando a través de sus ojos, antes de decir: “Supongo que es hora de que les cuente la historia completa.”

“Después,” Black escupió. “¡Acabemos con esto, Remus!”

“No,”  Lupin negó con la cabeza, mirando a su viejo amigo fuertemente. “No puedes tan solo - ¡necesitan entender!”

“¡Habrá todo el tiempo del mundo después!”

“¡No, necesitan saberlo ahora, tienen derecho a saber! ¡Ron lo ha tenido como mascota, hay partes que ni siquiera yo entiendo! Y Harry - ¡le debes a Harry la verdad, Sirius!”

Entonces Black miró a Harry, y la pelea pareció filtrarse fuera de él.

“Está bien,” Sirius murmuró. “¡Diles lo que quieras, pero hazlo rápido, Remus! Quiero cometer el asesinato por el que me arrestaron...”

“Están locos los dos,” Weasley anunció agitadamente.

“Por favor, Ron,” Hermione dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Escuchemos lo que tienen que decir. Algo no... Algo no está bien aquí.”

“Sí,” Dijo Harry, su voz hermética. “Quiero oír la verdad, sea lo que sea.”

Lupin miró a Harry, y asintió una vez, firmemente.

“Y la tendrás,” prometió, un aire de finalidad en su tono de voz.


	7. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

La historia de  Lupin fue larga y comenzó muy lejos en su niñez, cuando fue mordido por un lobo, convirtiéndose en uno. Draco, un tanto instintivamente, tomó un paso hacia atrás al  Lupin revelar su condición, y se sintió como una horrible persona cuando vio la decepción resignada en los ojos de su profesor.  Lupin explicó que, para acoplarlo seguramente en Hogwarts a pesar de su estado, la casa de los gritos fue construida para que se retirara cada luna llena y así no poner en peligro a los demás estudiantes , e l sauce boxeador fue plantado para evitar que los estudiantes lo siguieran bajo el pasadizo. Los rumores de que la casa estaba embrujada fueron esparcidos para que los locales se mantuviesen alejados.

Aunque, a pesar de todo,  Lupin no pudo mantener su secreto por mucho tiempo. Sus amigos pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaba desapareciendo  cada tantas semanas y, para apoyar a su amigo, secretamente se convirtieron en  animagos no registrados.

“No podían acompañarme como humanos, así que estuvieron conmigo como animales,”  Lupin dijo con una sonrisa. “Un hombre lobo es solo un peligro para las personas. Se escapaban del castillo cada mes bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, se transformaban y se unían a mí en la casa. Bajo la influencia de ellos, me volví menos peligroso. Mi cuerpo aún era lobezno, pero mi mente parecía convertirse menos así cuando estaba con ellos.”

Continuó explicando cómo se marchaban del refugio de la casa de los gritos juntos. A pesar del peligro, y  exploraban los terrenos de Hogwarts y  Hogsmeade a su máximo potencial. Ellos crearon el Mapa del Merodeador, lo cual impresionó a Draco más de lo que podía expresar. Pero hubo tantas situaciones riesgosas, y una de ellas había involucrado al profesor Snape, de todas las personas.

“Estábamos en el mismo año,” Lupin les dijo. “Y – er – no nos llevábamos muy bien.” 

Aparentemente,  Snape había estado husmeando, intentando descubrir a dónde iba  Lupin una vez al mes, y Black le jugó una broma – le dijo que se metiera el túnel para buscar a  Lupin . Aunque, el padre de Harry lo jaló antes de que pudiese lastimarse – aun así, había entrevisto la forma lobezna de  Lupin al final del túnel.

“Dumbledore le prohibió decirle a nadie,”  Lupin dijo. “pero desde ese momento, él  supo  lo que yo era.”

“Así que por eso no le agradas a Snape,” Harry murmuró. “porque pensó que tú estabas colaborando con la broma.”

“Eso es correcto,” la fría, gruñona voz de  Snape timbró desde el corredor, haciéndolos congelarse. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de un salto y  Snape se adentró en la habitación, varita apuntando a Lupin, su expresión de repugnante triunfo. 

Hermione gritó. Black saltó, alarmado y lívido. Harry tembló  violentamente tras Draco, quien meramente observaba la escena frente a él en shock. No se había fijado en la llegada de Snape. ¡¿Cómo es que ninguno de ellos lo escuchó acercarse?! Debió de haber utilizado magia para suavizar cada sonido que hizo. Pero cómo es que-

“Se estarán preguntando, tal vez,  ¿cómo es que supe que estaban aquí? ”  Snape dijo suave, peligrosamente. “Acabo de estar en tu oficina,  Lupin . Olvidaste tomar tu poción esta noche, así que traje un poco conmigo. Y qué bueno que lo hice... Bueno para mí, me refiero. Yaciendo en tu escritorio estaba cierto mapa. Un vistazo y me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Te vi corriendo por este pasillo y fuera de alcance.”

“Severus-” Lupin inició, pero Snape no pausó para dejarlo hablar. 

“Le he dicho al director una y otra vez que has estado ayudando a tu viejo amigo a entrar al castillo, Lupin, y aquí está la prueba.” 

“Profesor,” Draco dijo ruidosamente. “¡Está malinterpretando! ¡Él no-” 

“¡Silencio,  Malfoy !”  Snape escupió. “Ya estás en suficientes problemas de por sí. No empeores tu situación.” 

“¡Pero el profesor  Lupin no hizo nada malo!” protestó acaloradamente. “¡Y Black es inocente! Si tan solo les permitiera-”

“¡Suficiente!”  Snape bramó, y con un ruidoso sonido inicial, conjuró cuerdas que se aferraron al cuerpo de  Lupin , inmovilizándolo. Black lo miró, pero  Snape ya había alzado su varita hacia él. “Dame una razón,” suspiró. “Dame una razón para no hacerlo, y juro que así será.”

“Profesor Snape,” Hermione habló, su voz temblorosa. “No - no haría daño escuchar lo que tienen para decir, - ¿o s-sí?”

Mientras  Snape se daba vuelta para estallar hacia Hermione, Harry ya se encontraba en movimiento - rápidamente, tomó su varita de donde había caído en el suelo cuando  Lupin fue atado. Draco lo copió, recolectando las demás y dándoselas a Hermione y  Weasley respectivamente, mientras Snape giraba de vuelta para amenazar a Black con los  dementores . Harry, por otra parte, cruzó la habitación para bloquear la salida.

Harry trató una vez más de razonar con Snape, pero Draco pudo haberle dicho que no tenía caso. Snape, disparado por su vieja rivalidad escolar, parecía demasiado indignado como para ver con claridad. La discusión se tornó rápidamente en gritos, y Draco alzó su varita tras la espalda de Snape. Hermione y Weasley hicieron lo mismo.

Por pura coincidencia, los tres lanzaron un hechizo desarmador al mismo tiempo. La fuerza de sus encantamientos combinada lo tumbó al suelo y lo propulsó a la pared más cercana, y cuando se deslizó por el suelo, estaba inconsciente. 

“No debieron haber hecho eso,” Black dijo, sonando desconcertado. “Debieron habérmelo dejado a mi...” 

“Bueno, tú no estabas haciendo un muy buen trabajo, para ser honesto,” Draco notó, y luego se inclinó para ayudar al profesor Lupin a librarse de su confinamiento, ignorando la pequeña crisis de Hermione sobre atacar a un maestro intencionalmente. Cuando el hombre estuvo libre finalmente, se puso de pie y le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Draco.

“Gracias,” dijo. “A ti también, Harry.”

“Aun no digo que les creo,” Harry advirtió.

“Entonces es hora de ofrecerte algunas pruebas,” Black dijo decisivamente, girando hacia Weasley. “Tú, chico – dame a Peter. Ahora.”

Weasley , siendo el troll que era, se objetó vehemente, aclamando que no había ninguna prueba de que  Scabbers , de entre todas las ratas en el mundo, fuese su viejo amigo en forma de  animago . Aun así, Black insistió en que ese era él - que lo había reconocido en la foto de los  Weasley en el diario El Profeta durante el verano cuando cayó en sus manos, y que había escapado de Azkaban consecuentemente para buscar venganza, utilizando su forma de  animago para colarse tras los dementores. Sacó el periódico para probarlo, para mostrárselo a  Lupin , quien suspiró al estudiarlo de cerca.

“Cielos,” murmuró. “Su pata del frente...”

“¿Qué con ella?” Weasley demandó.

“Le falta un dedo,” dijo Black de manera significativa, y con eso, todo encajó para Draco.

“Y todo lo que encontraron de  Pettigrew fue un dedo,” él recalcó, y Harry lo miró, ojos agrandándose en entendimiento.

“Por supuesto,” Lupin respiró. “Tan simple... Tan brillante... ¿Se lo cortó el mismo?”

“Justo antes de transformarse,” Black confirmó, recontando los eventos del día en que arrinconó a Pettigrew luego de la muerte de los padres de Harry, y cómo él había hecho explotar la calle y fingió su propia muerte antes de escapar en su forma de rata.

Weasley , aun así, peleo con uñas y dientes, negándose a entregar su mascota, hasta que Draco tuvo suficiente. Cruzó la habitación hacia  Weasley en veloces zancadas y empujó al otro chico hacia la cama vacía. Éste cayó, tambaleándose, y dejó ir a la rata de su mano sin varita como consecuencia. La rata trató escaparse, pero Lupin la atrapó antes de que pudiese saltar fuera de la cama, sosteniéndola con una poco gentil firmeza.

“¿Listo, Sirius?” preguntó.

El otro hombre asintió, tomando la varita de Snape desde el suelo.

“¿Juntos?”

“Eso creo.”

Y entonces, a la cuenta de tres, ambos lanzaron un bien dirigido hechizo a la luchadora rata.  Lupin lo dejó ir, y el roedor se congeló en medio del aire, retorciéndose como loco, y entonces, la transformación inició. Draco miró, embelesado, mientras la andrajosa rata de  Weasley tomaba la forma de una aún más andrajosa persona, su cabello descolorido y salvaje, calvo en unos sitios, piel pegada a los huesos, no muy distinto a Black. Se acobardaba en medio de ellos, ojos viajando de un lado a otro entre Black y Lupin.

“Bueno, hola, Peter,”  Lupin dijo, su tono calmado y falsamente agradable. “Tiempo sin verte.”

“S-Sirius... R-Remus...” Pettigrew tartamudeó. “Mis amigos... Mis viejos amigos...”

Draco alejó sus ojos de la escena, en su lugar mirando Harry. Su amigo estaba mortalmente pálido, y sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontraban pegados a  Pettigrew , dolor y furia brillando a través de ellos en cantidades iguales. Draco tuvo que volver sus manos puños para detenerse de intentar alcanzarlo, la urgencia por ayudar a consolarlo de repente abrumándolo.

Perdió gran parte de la discusión racional que  Lupin intentaba tener con  Pettigrew , demasiado distraído, pero volvió en sí cuando Black se giró hacia Harry, hablándole directamente,  implorándole .

“Créeme,” graznó. “ Créeme . Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily, me hubiese muerto antes de traicionarlos.”

Y de repente, Draco se vio a sí mismo en Sirius Black – un chico que haría lo que sea por su mejor amigo, y quien nunca, nunca dejaría que ningún daño llegase a él si lo podía prevenir. Harry parecía haber visto lo mismo, o algo similar, porque asintió.    


“¡No!”  Pettigrew gritó en agonía, cayendo de rodillas, rogándoles mientras ambos Black y  Lupin se inclinaban hacia él, varitas alzadas. La escena que siguió fue de todo menos linda.  Pettigrew les rogaba no solo a sus antiguos amigos, sino que también a  Weasley , Hermione y Draco, hasta se atrevió a hablarle a Harry, hasta que, finalmente, confesó. Era una cosa fea, aún más cuando lloriqueaba desconsoladamente. 

“Él - ¡él estaba apoderándose de todo!” gimoteó. “¿Q-qué había para ganar al negarse a él?” 

“¿Qué había para ganar al pelear en contra  del mago más malvado que haya existido jamás?” Black se burló. “¡Tan solo vidas inocentes, Peter!”

“¡No lo entiendes! ¡Me hubiese matado, Sirius!”

“¡ENTONCES DEBISTE HABER MUERTO!” Black gritó. “¡MORIR ANTES DE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS, COMO HUBIÉSEMOS  HECHO NOSOTROS POR TI!”

“Debiste haberte dado cuenta,”  Lupin dijo  silenciosamente . “Si Voldemort no te mataba, lo haríamos nosotros. Adiós, Peter.”

Los dos hombres se levantaron hombro a hombro, varitas alzadas, listos para tomar la merecida venganza por sus amigos mutuos, y parte de Draco, aquella asquerosa que enterraba muy en el fondo de sí, los aclamaba, esperando a que sucediera. Este hombre era el culpable de que Harry no tuviese padres, que no conociese el amor por la mayor parte de su vida, que fuese entregado de vuelta a aquellos horribles muggles verano tras verano, sufriendo más de lo que Draco podía siquiera comenzar a imaginar-

“¡NO!” Harry llamó, para sorpresa de todos, y saltó en frente de Pettigrew, bloqueándolo del camino de sus varitas. “¡No pueden matarlo!” jadeó. “¡No pueden!”

Draco quedó boquiabierto, sin entender. ¡¿Cómo podía Harry proteger a  Pettigrew , luego de todo lo que había hecho, luego de lo mucho que había querido ver a Black muerto después de escuchar la  versión de Fudge de la historia?!

“Harry, este pedazo de sabandija es la razón por la que no tienes padres,” Black gruñó. “Este servil montón de suciedad te hubiese visto morir a ti,  también , sin mover un pelo. Lo escuchaste. Su propio pellejo apestoso era más para él que toda tu familia.”

“Yo sé,” Harry resopló. “Lo llevaremos al castillo. Se lo entregaremos a los  dementores . Puede ir a  Azkaban ... Tan solo no lo maten.”

Harry en verdad era demasiado bueno, pensó Draco mientras  Pettigrew se tiraba a los pies de Harry, agradeciéndole profusamente, y Harry se echaba para atrás, asqueado.

“¡No estoy haciendo esto por ti!” escupió. “Lo hago porque no creo que mi padre hubiese querido que sus mejores amigos se convirtiesen en asesinos – solo por ti.”

Hubo un silencio largo, antes de que ambos Black y  Lupin eventualmente cedieran ante la voluntad de Harry. Amarraron a  Pettigrew , acomodaron a  Weasley tanto como pudieron, y levitaron a  Snape para que los siguiera antes de partir, escaleras abajo y fuera de la destruida instalación, a través del túnel.  Crookshanks encabezaba la caminata, seguido por  Weasley y  Lupin , ambos encadenados a la rata humana, y Black iba tras ellos, levitando a  Snape frente a sí.  En un punto, se giró para atrapar la mirada de Harry, diciendo: “¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ¿Entregar a Pettigrew?”

“Eres libre,” Harry respondió.

Draco creyó saber a dónde iba todo aquello, y le fue dada la razón cuando Black continuó: “Sí... Pero también soy – no sé si alguien te llegó a decir – soy tu padrino.”

Draco tomó el brazo de Hermione y disminuyeron la velocidad de sus pasos, intencionalmente atrasándose para darles a ellos dos un poco de privacidad. Él le sonrió a ella  tentativamente mientras continuaban, lo suficientemente atrás como para solo cachar pedacitos de la conversación.

Harry parecía emocionado, eufórico ante el prospecto de dejar a su familia  muggle atrás, y Draco se sentía feliz por él, aunque también estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, ahora sentía cierto afecto por su primo, conociendo sus circunstancias reales – era bueno saber que tenía algunos familiares decentes, después de todo – aun así, pensaba que la situación estaba demasiado enredada como para que le prometiese a Harry un escape de esa manera. ¿Qué si algo salía mal? ¿Qué si Black no quedaba libre, al final de todo? Y qué si lo hacía - ¿sería la sociedad mágica capaz de tan solo ignorar años y años de verlo a él como un malo, desquiciado asesino, y dejarlo vivir en paz? Cualquier entorno era mejor para Harry que aquel en el cual se encontraba en Surrey, Draco sabía eso, pero no le haría nada bien mudarse de un infierno a otro.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel,  Crookshanks se deslizó para presionar el nudo que detenía al sauce boxeador. Realmente era un asombrosamente inteligente gato, Draco pensó en fascinación. Hermione estaba en lo correcto al sentirse ferozmente orgullosa de él. Luego de que  Weasley ,  Pettigrew y  Lupin hubiesen salido, Black levitó a  Snape dejando a Harry, Hermione y Draco pasar delante de él. Le mandó a Draco una rápida sonrisa, la cual Draco devolvió antes de seguir tras sus amigos.

El sol se había puesto en el tiempo que estuvieron dentro de la casa de los gritos, y los jardines estaban oscuros y sombríos, nubes bloqueando la luz de las estrellas y la luna.  Continuaron su camino hacia el castillo, y Draco repasaba la historia en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera para probar su recuento a los oficiales.  Pettigrew intentaría tornar todo el asunto en contra de Black una vez que tuviese la oportunidad, lo sabía, y  Snape , una vez despierto, no sería de ayuda, tendrían que-

Su proceso de razonamiento fue  interrumpido por la luna rompiendo entre las nubes. Era luna llena, notó distraídamente, antes de detenerse abruptamente.

Era luna llena.

Lupin se había congelado en sus pasos, y se retorcía violentamente. Black pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo un momento después, porque saltó en frente de Harry, Hermione y Draco, escudándolos.

“Oh mi-” Hermione suspiró. “¡No tomó su poción esta noche! ¡No está a salvo!”

“Corran,” Black siseó. “¡Corran! ¡Ahora!”

Draco intentó alcanzar el brazo de Harry, pero él no se movió, sus ojos en  Weasley , aún encadenado a  Pettigrew y, por extensión, a  Lupin . Draco maldijo.

“¡Déjenmelo a mí  –  CORRAN!” Black llamó.

Lupin hizo un sonido de gruñido mientras se giraba, aunque Black bloqueaba la vista de Draco. Tiró del brazo de Harry una vez más, lloriqueando, pero el otro chico no se movió.

Ante ellos, Black se convirtió de vuelta en su forma de  animago y acechó a  Lupin , quien se había transformado completamente en un hombre lobo para ese entonces. Jaló del cuello de  Lupin , arrastrándolo lejos de  Weasley y  Pettigrew , quien, de repente libre de la amenaza de sus viejos amigos de la escuela, actuó inmediatamente. Se dirigió a tomar la varita que  Lupin había soltado, lanzando a  Weasley a sus pies, antes de que ellos pudiesen reaccionar, él ya se encontraba lanzando hechizos a cualquier cosa cercana –  Weasley , Crookshanks y ellos.

“¡ Expelliarmus !” Harry gritó, ganando de vuelta su compostura con mayor rapidez, pero desarmar a  Pettigrew tenía un efecto limitado, pues el otro hombre había comenzado a transformarse en su forma de animago, también. “¡Quédate dónde estás!” Harry gritó, sin ningún resultado. Era imposible encontrar una rata en semejante oscuridad, con o sin luz de luna.

Hermione corrió para ver a  Weasley . Harry gritaba el nombre de Black, quien se había marchado luego de que  Lupin desapareciera de la vista. Draco de repente miraba el cielo y, como si alguien le hubiese disminuido la temperatura, se volvió todo increíblemente frío - lo suficientemente frío como para que su aliento se empañase frente a él.

“No,” Draco gimoteó.

“Sirius,” Harry murmuró, y entonces comenzó a correr.

“¡No!” Draco llamó, sacándose a sí mismo de su temeroso aturdimiento para ir tras Harry. “¡Harry, espera! ¡Es muy peligroso!”

No hubo manera de detenerlo mientras corría hacia el lago, desesperado por conseguir a su padrino antes que los dementores. No obstante, cuando alcanzaron la orilla, ellos ya se encontraban acercándose a Black, quien había vuelto a su forma humana y se estremecía en el suelo, luciendo incapaz de siquiera de moverse.

“Noo,” Harry sollozó. “Nooo... Por favor...”

Draco apenas podía escucharlo por encima de los ruidos que rompían en su cabeza. El pasar de páginas, el sonido de una pluma, pasos húmedos sobre suelo de piedra, la voz de Harry, gritando su nombre.

“¡Piensa en algo feliz!” Harry llamó, alzando su varita.

“¿Qué?” Draco graznó, pero Harry ya se encontraba gritando un encantamiento, su voz temblorosa.

“¡ Expecto Patronum! ¡Vamos, Draco, por favor! ¡Expecto Patronum!”

La mano de Draco temblaba tanto que apenas podía sostener su varita en alto. Intentando repetir después de Harry, pero las palabras salían débiles, apenas más fuertes que un suspiro. Nada pasó.

“¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Harry gritó, y el velo palteado se esparció desde la varita de Harry, la sombra de un Patronus.

Draco se sentía frío, muy frío. Su varita cayó de su mano, y presionó sus puños temblorosos en sus cienes, rogándole a los sonidos que parasen. Pero tan solo aumentaron, y fue como estuviera ahí de nuevo, en la Cámara de los Secretos, y se iba a morir, merecía morir,  Weasley estaba en lo  correcto , no era mejor que su padre, había atacado a Hermione, Harry iba a odiarlo, odiarlo, odiarlo, ODIARLO...

Cuando volvió en sí otra vez, estaba bajo sábanas tibias, pero se sentía débil y tembloroso. Podía escuchar voces, pero sonaban como si las estuviera oyendo desde debajo del agua, y no podía descifrar nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

Fue la voz de Harry la cual se abrió paso, fuerte y clara, gritando: “¡TIENEN AL HOMBRE EQUIVOCADO!”

Draco abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Estaba en el ala de enfermería, se dio cuenta, y había muchas personas de pie, discutiendo a todo pulmón: Harry, Hermione,  Madam Pomfrey , el profesor Snape, el ministro de magia...

“¡NO ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS!” Harry gritó.

“¡Ministro! ¡Profesor!”  Madam Pomfrey llamó, su voz indignada. “Debo insistir en que se vayan. ¡Potter es mi paciente y no debe ser alterado!”

Draco se sentó, pero nadie se fijó en él. Siguieron discutiendo, aunque, sobre qué discutían, la mente débil de Draco no podía comprender. Sus ojos cayeron en la barra de chocolate al lado de su cama, y se estiró para tomarla automáticamente. Justo cuando estaba tomando su primer bocado, Dumbledore entró a la habitación, y toda la atención se desvió al director. Hubo más gritos, pero Dumbledore parecía ser inmune a ellos, mientras solicitaba, en una calma que se erguía en crudo contraste a los gritos de todos, hablar con Harry, Hermione y Draco.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Draco, ojos bien abiertos y en pánico, y Draco sintió al chocolate hacer su magia: calor se esparció por su estómago, y su mente se aclaró un poco. Tomó otro bocado.

Snape discutía con Dumbledore ahora, y las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido para Draco: Black estaba mintiendo, afirmaba.  Pettigrew no había estado en la casa de los gritos, ni en los jardines, y cuando Hermione apuntó que él había sido noqueado, él le gritó que se mantuviese en silencio. Draco casi se ahogó con el chocolate en su boca para poder respaldar a Hermione, pero Dumbledore fue más rápido.

“Me gustaría hablar con los tres estudiantes a solas,” insistió. “Cornelius,  Snape ,  Poppy – por favor déjennos.”

“¡ Director !”  Madam Pomfrey objetó. “Ellos necesitan tratamiento, necesitan descanso-”

“Esto no puede esperar, debo insistir.”

Eventualmente se fueron, con variantes grados de protesta,  Snape siendo el último de ellos. Tan pronto como la puerta cayó cerrada tras ellos, Harry y Hermione le  hablaron al director, pero Dumbledore los silenció simplemente alzando su mano.

“Es su turno de escuchar,” les dijo, su voz firme y urgente. “y les ruego que no me interrumpan, porque hay muy poco tiempo.” Afortunadamente, Harry y Hermione obedecieron, y él continuó: “No hay una pizca de prueba que confirme la historia de Black, excepto su palabra – y la de tres magos de trece años, no convencerán a nadie. Una calle llena de testigos visuales juró haber visto a Sirius asesinar a  Pettigrew . Yo mismo he dado evidencia al ministerio de que Sirius había sido el guardián del secreto de los  Potter .”

“El profesor  Lupin puede decirle-” Harry inició.

“El profesor  Lupin es un hombre lobo, Harry,” Draco apuntó en voz temblorosa. “Será menos creíble que nosotros, especialmente viendo su conexión con Black.”

“También es incapaz de decirnos algo, pues ya debe de estar lejos en el bosque, y para el momento en que sea humano otra vez, será demasiado tarde,” Dumbledore añadió. “Sirius estará peor que muerto. ¡ Escúchame , Harry!” presionó cuando Harry abrió su boca para protestar. “Es demasiado tarde, ¿me entiendes? Debes darte cuenta de que la versión del  profesor Snape es mucho más convincente que la tuya.”

“¡Él odia a Sirius!” Hermione llamó desesperadamente. “Todo por un estúpido truco que le jugó-”

“Sirius no ha actuado como un hombre inocente. ¡El ataque a la señora gorda – entrar la torre de Gryffindor con un cuchillo – sin  Pettigrew , vivo o muerto, no tenemos oportunidad de revocar la sentencia de Sirius!”

“¡¿Pero usted nos cree?!” Harry  interrumpió .

“Sí, lo hago,” Dumbledore le aseguró. “Pero no tengo el poder de hacer a otros hombres ver la verdad, o invalidar al ministro de magia... Lo que necesitamos,” dijo, girándose hacia Hermione y Draco, una mirada afilada en sus ojos. “Es más tiempo.”

Draco inmediatamente entendió la implicación, aunque a Hermione le tomase un momento, pero cuando Draco cruzó su mirada, su boca cayó abierta y murmuró un suave: “Oh.”

“Ahora, presten atención,” Dumbledore continuó. “Sirius está encerrado en la oficina del profesor  Flitwick en el séptimo piso. Ventana número trece desde la derecha en la torre oeste. Recuerden, no deben ser vistos. Señor  Malfoy , señorita Granger, ambos conocen la ley – saben lo que está en juego... No – deben – ser – vistos.”

Draco asintió una vez, con determinación. Harry miraba una y otra vez entre él y Hermione, la confusión evidente en su rostro.

“Los voy a encerrar,” Dumbledore notó. “Son-” miró a su reloj. “cinco minutos para la medianoche. Han estado aquí por  aproximadamente una hora. Dos giros, para estar seguros. Buena suerte.”

Y con eso, dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y girando la cerradura.


	8. Salvando a Sirius

“Qué - cómo - ¡¿qué pasó?!” Harry demandó, su voz temblorosa mientras Draco lo arrastraba del brazo, apurándose tras Hermione, quien corría frente a ellos hacia los pasillos del castillo.

“¿Qué hora es, Draco?” Hermione exigió mientras se acercaban al pasillo de entrada, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Harry.

“Deben ser cerca de las ocho,” Draco musitó, y como si para confirmar sus palabras fuese, las campanas de la torre reloj del castillo timbraron una, dos, …

“¿Dónde estábamos a las ocho?” Hermione cuestionó,  deteniéndose para abrir la puerta de la entrada de par en par. “¿Seguíamos en la casa de los gritos?”

"Creo que sí,” Draco asintió, abandonando el castillo a través de la puerta que Hermione sostenía abierta, aun jalando de Harry.

“ ¿Alguien me dirá-” Harry inició, pero Hermione lo cortó, poniéndose al día con ellos.

“Volvimos en el tiempo,” ella le explicó, suspirando. “Dos horas, para ser exactos.”

Harry palideció ante aquellas palabras, su confusión sin despejarse, así que Draco saltó a elaborar: “Al inicio del año, a Hermione y a mí nos dieron un  giratiempo para ayudarnos a ir a todas nuestras clases.” Hermione sostuvo el  giratiempo en alto para que Harry lo viese, mientras Draco continuaba: “Tuvimos que jurar no decirle a nadie. Lo consiguieron con permiso especial del ministro y tuvimos que estar de acuerdo con todo tipo de términos, como no utilizarlo para nada que no fuese de propósito académico.”

“Pero, ¿qué es lo que Dumbledore quiere que hagamos?” Hermione demandó mientras se acercaban al sauce boxeador a paso veloz.

“Pues, obviamente quiere que cambiemos algo,” Draco frunció el ceño. “Pero qué exactamente, no estoy seguro tampoco.”

“¡Tenemos que atrapar a Pettigrew!” él dijo, sus ojos iluminándose con entendimiento y fuego. “Si evitamos que escape, le podemos probar a Fudge que Sirius es inocente.”

“¿Y cómo exactamente haremos eso?” Draco preguntó, buscando paciencia, recordándose a sí mismo de que, para Harry, el conocimiento del viaje en el tiempo era nuevo. “No podemos exactamente saltar y atacarlos tan pronto como salgan del sauce.”

“¿Por qué no?” 

“¡Porque no podemos ser vistos, Harry!” Hermione le dijo frenéticamente. “¡Hay una razón por la cual cambiar el tiempo va en contra de la ley mágica! ¿Qué crees que harías si fueses atacado por  _ ti  _ _ mismo _ , Harry?”

“Creo que – que me volvería loco,” Harry murmuró, la pelea  desvaneciéndose de él repentinamente. “ o pensaría que hay algún tipo de magia oscura en marcha-”

“Probablemente acabes lastimándote, y no podemos dejar que eso pase,” Draco confirmó sombríamente. “Así que tenemos que encontrar una manera de ayudar a Sirius sin ser vistos.”

“¿Pero no podemos atrapar a  Pettigrew igual?” Harry preguntó, su tono nostálgico. “Sabemos la dirección a la que va a correr, así que podemos-”

“¿Cómo vas a atrapar a una rata en la oscuridad, cuando un hombre lobo corre libre cerca?” Draco demandó, exasperado. “Sé realístico, Harry. No va a suceder. ¡Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa!”

“Draco,” Hermione dijo fuertemente, cortándolo. “¿Escuchan eso?”

Ambos Harry y Draco hicieron silencio y, en efecto, voces bajas salían del túnel bajo el sauce boxeador – sus propias voces –  aumentando gradualmente en volumen.

“Mierda,” Draco maldijo, agarrando el brazo de Harry nuevamente. “¡Vamos, necesitamos movernos!”

“¿A dónde?” Harry siseó, aunque no se estaba resistiendo. “Necesitamos ayudar, Draco-”

“¡Primero necesitamos salir del camino de Lupin!” Draco insistió, corriendo ciegamente en una dirección a la que sabía que el lobo no iría, donde podrían estar seguros...

“¡Por ahí!” Hermione dijo, y Draco giró hacia donde ella estaba apuntando. Estaban a mitad de camino de la cabaña de  Hagrid , y por allá al pie del bosque, un amplio recinto se erguía, protegido por un superficialmente construido establo de madera. Los hipogrifos que  Hagrid les había enseñado al inicio de clases se encontraban pacíficamente acostados en él, profundamente dormidos.

“¿Estás segura?” Draco preguntó con desaliento. “Si los despertamos-”

“¡No tenemos tiempo!” Hermione siseó, y entonces, el aullido del  profesor Lupin rompió en el aire, no muy lejos de ellos. “¡Vamos!”

Sin más protestas, siguieron a Hermione hacia el recinto. Pasaron cuidadosamente cerca de las criaturas durmientes hasta alcanzar los establos. Por suerte, estaban desiertos – el aire lo suficientemente cálido como para que los hipogrifos durmiesen sin refugio. Se agacharon para entrar, y Draco con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta tras ellos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se apoyó en la pared, mirando a los demás entre la oscuridad.

“¿Ahora qué?” Harry demandó, lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione y Draco lo mandaran a callar. “¡No podemos salvar a Sirius desde aquí!” continuó, su voz más suave pero no menos urgente, “Necesitamos-”

“¡Necesitamos estar fuera del camino!” Draco insistió. “Hay hombres lobo y  dementores y quién sabe que más allá afuera, y no podemos-” Pero los ojos de Harry se ampliaron ante sus palabras y Draco se calló, intrigado. “¿Qué?”

“Los dementores,” Harry suspiró. “Draco, ¿tú viste quién nos salvó de los dementores?”

Draco pestañeó. Tantas cosas ocurrieron que se le había olvidado su experiencia cercana a la muerte de no hace mucho. O, en su  línea de tiempo actual, un tanto pronto.

“No,” dijo. “Cuando me desmayé estábamos solos.”

“Alguien nos salvó,” Harry le dijo, su voz urgente. “Alguien conjuró un patronus. ¿No lo viste?”

“No,” Draco negó con la cabeza. “¿Quién era?”

Harry se quedó en silencio, y antes de que Draco pudiese hacer más preguntas, la puerta junto a ellos fue abierta de un empujón. Draco saltó y cruzó la distancia hacia Harry y Hermione, sus dedos buscando su varita, pero la de Harry ya se había posado en su hombro, reteniéndolo.

“No entres en pánico,” siseó. “Es Buckbeak.”

Draco se detuvo y giró para observar al alto hipogrifo situado en la puerta, mirándolos con sospecha. Ambos Harry y Hermione se inclinaron, y Draco precipitadamente siguió su ejemplo, aliviado de que el hipogrifo se inclinara de vuelta.

“Siento mucho haberte despertado,” Harry dijo, cuidadosamente acercándose a la criatura hasta que pudo acariciar su cabeza de águila. “Necesitábamos un lugar para escondernos.”

El hipogrifo soltó un sonido suave, como si reconociera sus palabras.

“Harry,” Hermione dijo lentamente, mirando al hipogrifo. “¡Creo que sé qué era lo que  Dumbledore quería que  hiciéramos !”

“¿Qué?” Harry preguntó, mirándola fuertemente.

“No podemos atrapar a  Pettigrew sin ser vistos,” dijo, su voz urgente. “¡Pero podemos ayudar a Sirius a escapar antes de que sea besado!”

“Pero, ¿cómo?” Harry demandó.

“El hipogrifo,” Draco susurró, entendiendo a dónde iba Hermione. “Puede escapar con  Buckbeak . Será mucho más rápido volar con un hipogrifo que correr como perro.”

“Exactamente,” Hermione asintió. “También nos ayudará a ir a la torre oeste. La treceava ventana a la derecha, ¿recuerdan?”

“Eso es,” Draco asintió, su corazón acelerándose. “¡Nos llevaremos a Sirius justo bajo las narices de Fudge!”

Aunque, su entusiasmo fue cortado cuando el aire  de repente se tornó terriblemente frío a su alrededor, haciéndolo temblar.

“Los dementores,” Draco suspiró. “Están aquí.”

Harry miraba más allá de  Buckbeak ,  mordiéndose el labio, balanceándose de un pie al otro.

“Tengo que irme,” dijo con dureza. “Necesito ver-”

“¡Harry, es peligroso!” Draco siseó. “No podemos-”

“¡Era mi papá, Draco!” Harry lo cortó, girándose para atrapar su mirada. “Mi papá fue el que conjuró ese patronus.”

Todo el aire salió de Draco ante aquellas palabras, y tan solo miró a su amigo, sin comprender.

“Harry,” Hermione suspiró, su voz tentativa y firme a la vez. “Tu papá está  – pues – muerto.”

“Eso lo sé,” Harry contestó. “Tal vez estaba viendo cosas, pero... Lucía como él.”

“Harry,” Draco dijo con suavidad. “Sabes los efectos que los  dementores pueden tener en ti, y estabas desesperado, así que puede que hayas-”

“¡Lo sé!” Harry asintió. “Sé eso, pero – solo necesito ir. Necesito  _ ver _ . Lo siento,” y con eso, se apresuró más allá de Buckbeak, sin esperar por una respuesta mientas se deslizaba hacia afuera.

Draco maldijo,  apresurándose tras él.

“Quédate aquí con Buckbeak,” Le dijo a Hermione mientras pasaba al hipogrifo con una pequeña reverencia. “Lo traeré de vuelta.”

“¡Tengan cuidado!” Hermione respiró con urgencia, y Draco asintió mientras partía tras Harry, quien corría en dirección al lago. Harry era rápido, más rápido que él a pesar de su diferencia de altura, y Draco no pudo alcanzarlo hasta que el otro tomó una parada repentina en la orilla, mirando a lo largo de ella.

Habían  dementores , abalanzándose hacia Sirius al igual que en Harry. Se vio a sí mismo colapsar, y los débiles intentos de Harry por conjurar un  patronus estallando. Miró a su alrededor, esperando a que alguien apareciera, pero no había nadie a la vista. En voz baja, Harry murmuraba: “¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás? Papá, vamos-”

Pero nadie venía. Por otro lado, uno de los  dementores se acercaba a Sirius. Se quitaba la  capucha , y entonces-

“Harry,” Draco suspiró, horrorizado, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Harry se precipitaba hacia adelante, su varita alzada.

“ _ ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! _ ” gritó, y Draco miró, boquiabierto, mientras un completamente corpóreo  patronus emergía de la varita de Harry, en la forma de un grande, brillante ciervo, tan cegador que Draco tuvo que proteger sus ojos por un instante. Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, el ciervo estaba ahuyentando a los  dementores , protegiendo fieramente a Harry, Draco y Sirius. Solo cuando todos los  dementores abandonaron la escena fue que el  patronus se dio vuelta. Caminó de regreso a través de las aguas tranquilas del algo, acercándose al Harry junto a él, quien lo miraba paralizado.

“Cornamenta,” suspiró, y Draco entendió. La forma de  animago de James Potter había sido un ciervo.

Solo cuando el  patronus parpadeó, dejando de existir, fue que Harry se giró a cruzar miradas con Draco, su rostro lleno de emociones.

“No viste a tu padre,” Draco musitó. “Te viste a ti mismo. Salvaste nuestras vidas. Maldición, Harry,” tragó, su garganta seca. “¿Sabes cuántos  dementores ahuyentó ese  patronus ? Eso es... Magia  _ muy  _ poderosa, sin mencionar lo avanzada.  _ Maldición _ .”

“Sabía que podía hacerlo esta vez,” Harry contestó, sonando atónito, como si él mismo no fuese capaz de creer que hizo aquello. “porque ya lo había hecho... ¿Tiene sentido?”

“No,” Draco murmuró. “¿Sí? No lo sé.” la cabeza de Draco se sentía borrosa. Su corazón palpitaba y se sentía acalorado por todas partes, y no tenía idea de  porqué . Solo cuando algo se movió al otro lado del lago fue que recuperó sus sentidos. “ Snape ,” siseó, volviendo a las sombras precipitadamente. “Vamos, Harry. Necesitamos volver con Hermione y  Buckbeak .  Snape no puede vernos.”

Harry no protestó, tan solo lo siguió de regreso al bosque, emprendiendo su camino de vuelta a al recinto con los hipogrifos.

El rostro de Sirius cuando vio a Harry, Hermione y Draco en el lomo de un hipogrifo volador, fuera de la ventana de la habitación, era algo que Draco probablemente recordaría por siempre con entretenimiento. De haber tenido el tiempo, se hubiese reído, pero, como estaban las cosas, trabajaban bajo rutina, así que tuvieron que transportar a Sirius al tope de la torre oeste, donde aterrizaron para librar al pobre animal de tres de sus pasajeros.

“Sirius, más te vale irte, rápido,” Harry le dijo urgentemente. “Van a llegar a la oficina de  Flitwick en cualquier  instante , se van a dar cuenta de que no estás.”

“¿Qué le pasó al otro chico?” Sirius preguntó, escaneando sus expresiones con preocupación. “¿Ron?”

“No hay necesidad de preocuparse por él,” Draco le dijo rápidamente. “¡Tú  _ en serio  _ debes apurarte!”

“¿Cómo podré agradecer-”

“¡Oh, por Merlín!” Draco maldijo. “¡No desperdicies tiempo dejando que te atrapen, eso es todo lo que necesitamos como gratitud!”

“¡Ve!” Hermione rogó. “¡Por favor!”

Finalmente, Sirius captó el mensaje.  Buckbeak tomó impulso y se elevó en el aire, Sirius miró por sobre su hombro para decirle a Harry.

“Nos veremos otra vez,” prometió. “Tú eres – realmente el hijo de tu padre, Harry...”

Y con eso, se marchó finalmente, directo al cielo abierto. Harry lo miró, paralizado, emoción evidente en su rostro, y Draco le dio un par de segundos antes de codearlo.

“Debemos volver al ala de enfermería,” le recordó. “¡Vamos!”

Casi se tropezaron con  Fudge ,  Snape y  _ Peeves _ __ en el camino de vuelta, pero lograron esquivarlos. Llegaron al ala de enfermería justo cuando Dumbledore se alejaba de la puerta. Dirigiendo unas ultimas escasas palabras a sus otros yo. Cuando se giró para encararlos, estaba sonriendo brillantemente, una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó.

“Lo hicimos,” Harry reportó, sin aliento. “Sirius se ha ido en,  um .  Buckbeak , el hipogrifo.”

Dumbledore alzó las cejas ante aquello, su sonrisa ampliándose.

“Buen toque,” elogió. “Bien hecho. Creo-” se contuvo por un momento para escuchar. “Sí, creo que ya se han ido, también. Entren – los voy a encerrar-”

Cuando ingresaron a la enfermería, la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de  Weasley , quien seguía fuera de combate. Cuando el director cerró la puerta tras ellos, se apresuraron a sus camas, justo a tiempo para que  Madam Pomfrey apareciera, sus ojos estrechos. Estaba muy gruñona mientras miraba en su dirección, dándoles más chocolate y mirándolos con ojos de águila mientras comían.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que fuesen escuchadas voces en el corredor y la puerta se abriese de golpe una vez más, lanzándolos a una lucha a gritos con Snape y Fudge.  Snape parecía estar fijado en la idea de que Harry tenía la culpa del escape de Sirius, mientras  Fudge lucía más preocupado por el estado mental de  Snape tanto como lo que un fresco escape de Sirius Black le haría a la imagen del ministerio. Dumbledore fue quien los separó, mandando a  Snape a seguir su alegre camino acompañando a un inconsolable ministro fuera mientras  Weasley despertaba.

“¿Qué - qué pasó?” preguntó, aturdidamente mientras les pestañeaba de vuelta. “¿Harry? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Qué está pasando?”

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, y Draco resopló.

“Tú explica,” Harry sonrió, tomando otro pedazo de chocolate.

“Después de ti, Hermione,” Draco se  rio , inclinándose hacia atrás.

Hermione los fulminó con desgano antes de girarse hacia Weasley e iniciar su historia.

Su semana restante en Hogwarts fue una montaña rusa de emociones. Por su parte,  Hagrid estaba inconsolable a los ojos del escape de su amado hipogrifo.

“No sé qué es lo que he hecho mal,” les sollozaba a los cuatro durante el té, la tarde en la que fueron dados de alta de la enfermería. “Sé que es rudo y todo, pero, ¿qué si le pasa algo? Yo lo  crie , saben. Nunca ha estado fuera por su propia cuenta.”

Hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por consolarlo mientras se mantenían tan herméticos como era posible. Draco se sentía culpable por esconderle información a  Hagrid , pero sabía que era para bien. El conocimiento de que  Buckbeak estaba en manos alguien que, él creía, era un asesino, no haría nada para sofocar sus inquietudes.

Aunque, aún peores fueron las noticias de que el profesor  Lupin había renunciado. Harry le había contado todo luego de visitar a su maestro en su despacho, donde lo  encontró empacando sus cosas.

“ Snape les dijo a todos que es un hombre lobo,” explicó, su expresión oscura y enojada.

“Por supuesto que lo hizo,” Draco reflexionó amargamente. “Brillante. Se deshizo del único maestro de DCAO que fue bueno. Quién sabe qué nos tocará ahora. Ni siquiera  _ quiero _ __ pensar sobre eso.”

Se contuvo cuando vio el miserable rostro de Harry. Su amigo había estado lejos de animado desde su noche fatídica, y Draco casi no podía culparlo. Sirius le había ofrecido el prospecto de un hogar, familia, y en el mismo momento en que la idea se asentó en la mente de Harry, le fue arrebatada una vez más. Y ahora, otra conexión directa con su padre se estaba marchando de la vida de Harry, y no tenía idea de cuándo iba a volver a verlo otra vez. 

“ Hey ,” Draco dijo con suavidad, haciendo que Harry alzase su mirada hacia él. “Va a estar bien,” prometió. “ _ Siempre  _ termina todo bien, al final, ¿cierto? Sé que apesta ahora, pero todo va a mejorar. Tan solo ten fe.”

“Sí,” Harry suspiró,  mandándole una pequeña sonrisa. “Tienes razón, supongo.”

Sin embargo, hubo buenas noticias, también. No solo todos habían pasado sus exámenes de fin de año, sino que Hermione anunció, muy para el alivio de Draco, que iba a dejar la clase de Estudios  Muggle y regresar a una vida sin  giratiempo para el siguiente término.

“Gracias a Merlín,” Draco respiró. “Juro  que, si tengo que pasar por otro año como este, te voy a lanzar al calamar gigante.”

“Menuda declaración agresiva y horrible viniendo de la persona que estuvo trabajando tan duro por hacer la paz entre nosotros durante todo el año,” Harry bromeó.

“Bueno, no sabes lo cerca que estuve de tan solo golpearles las cabezas y gritar,” Draco los miró con enfado. “Soy un Slytherin, ¿recuerdan? No somos las personas más pacientes. Aunque, fíjense, tenemos muchísimo más  autocontrol que cualquiera de ustedes,  Gryffindors .”

“ Hey ,”  Weasley dijo con ligereza, demasiado feliz mientras masticaba uno de los chocolates que le había robado a Draco como para estar realmente ofendido.

“Especialmente tú, pelirrojo,” Draco rodó los ojos. “¡¿Y cómo es que aún no alcanzas la talla de Crabbe Y  Goyle con todo lo que comes?!”

“Es un talento,”  Weasley sonrió. Draco hizo una mueca y le tiró el envoltorio vacío en la cara.

Las mejores noticias, por mucho, llegaron tras su regreso a Londres. Una lechuza pequeña se posó fuera de su ventana, cargando una carta de Sirius, haciéndoles saber que estaba sano y salvo.

“‘Voy a adjuntar algo más para ti’,” Harry les leyó en tono silencioso. “‘lo que espero haga tu siguiente año en Hogwarts muchísimo más ameno. Si me llegas a necesitar, avísame. Tu lechuza me encontrará. Te escribiré de nuevo pronto, Sirius’.”

“¿Qué envió?” Draco demandó, arrancándole el sobre de las manos a Harry con impaciencia y chequeando por su cuenta. Dentro había otro trozo de pergamino,  dándole permiso a Harry de visitar  Hogsmeade el siguiente año.

“¡Eso será suficiente para Dumbledore!” Harry sonrió, complacido. “Un momento, hay una posdata... ‘Creí que a tu amigo Ron podría gustarle quedarse con esta lechuza, pues es mi culpa que ya no tenga una rata.’”

Dicha lechuza, una pequeña, demasiado emocionada lechuza  scops , fue – después de la inspección de autenticidad de  Crookshanks – felizmente adoptada en la familia  Weasley .

Así que cuando llegaron a King Cross, todos se encontraban en un inusual buen ánimo, especialmente cuando  Weasley les recordó que Inglaterra alojaría la Copa de Quidditch Mundial ese mismo verano.

“¿Qué tal eso, Harry?”  Weasley rio. “¡Ven y quédate, iremos a verla! ¡A papá casualmente le dieron entradas del trabajo!”

“¡Brillante, tendremos que encontrarnos!” Draco sonrió. “Nosotros  _ definitivamente  _ iremos. Mi padre nunca  evitaría mostrar la cara en semejante evento. ¡Es una apuesta segura!”

Weasley hizo una mueca ante la mención del padre de Draco – no es como si Draco pudiese culparlo – pero asintió.

“¡Genial!” dijo. “¡Te haré saber sobre nuestros planes, entonces!”

“Gracias. Será bueno salir de la mansión para unos partidos.”

“Me imagino,” Harry sonrió, aunque fue un poco firme. “No dejes que tu padre te afecte, ¿vale?”

“No te preocupes por él,” Draco rodó los ojos. “Madre lo tiene bajo control. Mejor preocupémonos por tus familiares  muggle .”

“Oh,” Harry dijo, sonriendo. “Tengo el presentimiento de que serán muy buenos este verano.”

Sostuvo la carta de Sirius significativamente, y una sonrisita se esparció por el rostro de Draco en comprensión.

“Supongo que tienes razón,” estuvo de acuerdo mientras se encaminaban fuera de la concurrida plataforma. “Esperaré cartas regulares este verano, entonces.”

“Haré mi mayor esfuerzo,” Harry prometió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por tomarte le tiempo de leer esta traducción que con tanto amorcito he hecho. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este libro tanto como yo, nos vemos en el siguiente. ♡♥


End file.
